Of Seijuurou and Tetsuya
by Yuna Seijuurou
Summary: AU : Kuroko harus memilih. Kembali ke Tokyo ketika Ibu angkatnya mengharapkan keberadaannya di sisinya atau tetap berada di Kyoto ketika Akashi membutuhkannya! 07: Priority. Twins!AkaKuro; AkaKuroOgi
1. Chapter 1

_**Of Seijuurou and Tetsuya**_

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**©yunaseijuurou**

**[ Author's Note ] : AU – **Terinspirasi dari Teikou-arc dengan setting setelah final Winter Cup berakhir dan Ogiwara Shigehiro menjadi pemain kelima Rakuzan. Cerita ini tidak memiliki keterkaitan dengan canon yang sudah ada.

**Happy reading^^**

_Akal sehatku begitu sulit untuk mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh pria paruh baya yang duduk di depanku. Malam ini, begitu banyak hal-hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. Dan ini hanyalah awal dari perubahan yang akan terjadi dalam hidupku. Bermula dari malam setelah final berakhir, kehidupanku akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sekarang..._

_Siapa yang menyangka? Bahkan Akashi-kun sekalipun mungkin tidak akan pernah menyangka..._

– Kuroko Tetsuya.

**01 : The Truth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam terasa semakin dingin. Seorang pemuda dengan mata biru langit bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke arah jendela lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada jendela untuk melihat suasana di luar kaca. Sekalipun rumah sakit itu memiliki mesin penghangat yang mampu menciptakan aliran udara hangat ke seluruh ruangan yang ada, namun tetap saja hembusan udara dingin malam itu terasa menusuk kulit.

"Rupanya sudah turun salju..." ujarnya ketika melihat salju perlahan-lahan turun dari balik jendela. Pemuda ini sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan berada di sini. Seharusnya ia masih berada di stadion dan merayakan kemenangan atas pertandingan final yang baru saja dilaluinya bersama dengan kawan-kawannya. Namun, sesuatu terjadi di luar dugaan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

Pandangannya kemudian beralih dari jendela menuju ke sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat di dekatnya. Sudah sekitar setengah jam berlalu sejak ia duduk menunggu di depan pintu bertuliskan kamar 411 atas nama Akashi Seijuurou itu. Ia tidak bisa masuk ke dalam lantaran kesibukan orang-orang di dalamnya. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dokter dengan ditemani para perawat sibuk melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap mantan kaptennya itu.

Untuk sesaat pikirannya sempat terasa kosong. Seiring dengan bulir salju yang semakin berjatuhan, ingatannya berjalan mundur. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia masih berada di arena pertandingan dan menjalani pertandingan final melawan Rakuzan. Ini adalah final pertama dalam turnamen nasional yang berhasil dicapainya bersama dengan rekan-rekan setimnya. Pertandingan final ini pun tidak berjalan mudah baginya lantaran terlalu banyak hal-hal mengejutkan yang terjadi.

Hal mengejutkan pertama adalah di saat ia berjumpa lagi dengan Ogiwara Shigehiro, sahabat masa kecilnya yang ternyata menjadi pemain kelima Rakuzan dan bergabung dengan Akashi. Ini adalah pertemuan mereka yang pertama semenjak mereka tidak bisa menuntaskan janji yang telah mereka buat sewaktu SMP dulu.

Hal mengejutkan kedua adalah tentu saja kemenangan yang diraihnya bersama dengan Seirin. Ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa peluit akhir akan berbunyi di saat Seirin unggul atas Rakuzan. Ia dan timnya memang mengharapkan kemenangan namun mereka tidak memungkiri rasa pesimis yang menghantui lantaran lawan mereka adalah tim yang telah berkali-kali menjadi juara dalam turnamen nasional tersebut.

Hal mengejutkan yang ketiga adalah, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa mantan kaptennya di Teikou itu akan kolaps dan jatuh pingsan setelah pertandingan berakhir. Hal inilah yang akhirnya membuat pemuda dengan mata biru langit itu berada di tempat ini sekarang. Tidak mungkin ia hanya diam saja setelah melihat mantan kaptennya tidak sadarkan diri di depan matanya sendiri.

TRIIING...

Suara email yang masuk seketika itu juga membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia segera membuka email tersebut.

'_Hei, Kuroko. Apa kau masih lama di sana?'_

Rupanya email yang masuk itu berasal dari Kagami. Kuroko kemudian membalas email tersebut masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

'_Entahlah, Kagami-kun. Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut dalam pesta perayaan kemenangan kita. Aku akan menyusul nanti'_

Kuroko menutup ponselnya. Betapa ia ingin bergabung dengan kawan-kawannya sekarang dan merayakan kemenangan mereka bersama-sama. Namun, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan tempat ini. Sedikit banyak, ia merasa semua yang terjadi malam ini adalah akibat kesalahannya. Jika saja Seirin tidak memenangkan final ini, jika saja ia tidak melemparkan _shoot_ yang menjadi poin penentu dalam pertandingan barusan mungkin Akashi-kun tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Masih terbayang jelas dalam benak Kuroko, ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan Akashi-kun beberapa saat sebelum kolaps. Akashi-kun tampak sangat _shock_.

Tetapi ia tidak mungkin diam saja dan tidak berbuat sesuatu apapun demi kemenangan Seirin. Memenangkan pertandingan final dan menjadi nomor satu di Jepang tentu saja merupakan impian Seirin sejak tim ini dibentuk dan Kuroko tahu itu. Ia telah menjadi bagian dari Seirin dan bersama dengan kawan-kawan yang dipercayainya, ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik bagi Seirin.

SREETT...

Sesuatu yang hangat tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya yang dingin. Kuroko tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh ke samping dan ia mendapati Ogiwara sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil membawakan minuman hangat untuknya.

"Ogiwara-kun..."

"Udaranya semakin dingin, Kuroko. Aku bawakan ini untukmu." seru Ogiwara sambil memberikan minuman kopi susu hangat pada Kuroko. Ia sendiri juga meminum minuman yang sama.

"Terima kasih, Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara kemudian duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang tersedia di tempat itu, sofa yang tadinya Kuroko duduki selama ia menunggu. Kuroko pun ikut kembali duduk di sebelah Ogiwara.

"Apakah kau ingin pulang, Kuroko? Kalau kau ingin pulang, pulanglah. Biar aku yang menunggu Akashi di sini."

Kuroko menenggak minumannya sehingga ia belum bisa langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Namun, setelah minum beberapa teguk pun ia masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Ogiwara.

"Kuroko..."

"Ah, di mana pemain Rakuzan yang lainnya, Ogiwara-kun?" tanya Kuroko tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan Ogiwara barusan. Ogiwara hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tahu betul Kuroko saat ini berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Mibuchi-senpai, Hayama-senpai dan Nebuya-senpai sebentar lagi akan menyusul ke sini sambil membawakan barang-barang milik Akashi dari hotel tempat kami menginap. Mibuchi-senpai yang memintaku menemani Akashi sampai mereka datang. Dia benar-benar tampak sangat cemas melihat Akashi yang tiba-tiba jatuh..."

Kuroko terdiam. Mungkin memang benar dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Akashi seperti ini. Kalau saja ia tidak melemparkan _shoot_ yang menjadi penentu kemenangan Seirin, mungkin saja...

"Kuroko..."

Lagi-lagi Ogiwara membuyarkan lamunannya. Kuroko, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya pun menoleh ke arah Ogiwara.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri. Apa yang terjadi pada Akashi bukan salahmu. Kalian hebat. Kalian pantas menang. Akashi hanya perlu waktu saja untuk belajar menerima kekalahan." seru Ogiwara seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Kuroko. Kuroko terdiam. Tidak menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu akan bisa membaca pikirannya seperti ini.

Ogiwara kemudian menepuk bahu Kuroko. "Bersemangatlah!"

Saat itu Kuroko menyadari satu hal. Ia menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang mencoba untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Kuroko lega, Ogiwara tidak berubah. Sekalipun telah banyak sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka. Usaha Ogiwara tersebut membuahkan hasil. Ekspresi datar Kuroko pun perlahan-lahan sirna dari wajahnya. Kuroko akhirnya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Ogiwara-kun."

Pembicaraan mereka berdua harus terhenti karena saat itu seseorang mendatangi mereka. Bukan, lebih tepatnya seseorang itu tidak sedang menghampiri Kuroko dan Ogiwara seolah-olah tidak melihat mereka berdua yang sedang duduk di sofa, melainkan, berjalan ke arah pintu kamar nomor 411 yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat. Ia menghela nafas sejenak lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Kuroko mengamati sosok pria paruh baya yang saat ini sedang berdiri sambil memunggungi mereka berdua yang tengah duduk.

Kuroko mencermati sosok pria paruh baya tersebut. Pria itu memiliki penampilan fisik yang mirip dengan Akashi-kun. Mereka sama-sama memiliki rambut yang berwarna merah. Perawakannya juga tampak tegas dan elegan. Kuroko memang tidak mengenal pria itu namun dengan fakta-fakta yang ia temukan, ia langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa pria paruh baya yang saat ini sedang berdiri tersebut adalah ayah Akashi-kun.

"Tuan Akashi...?"

Kuroko terkejut. Seketika Ogiwara-kun memanggil nama pria paruh baya yang berdiri di depan mereka itu sesuai dengan nama yang ada di dalam pikiran Kuroko barusan. Pria tersebut menoleh. Seketika itu juga Kuroko menyadari bahwa sedikit banyak wajahnya memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan wajah Akashi-kun. Tentunya tidak termasuk mata heterokromatik Akashi-kun.

"Shigehiro-kun, rupanya kau ada di sini..."

"Ah iya, saya sudah dari tadi ada di sini tapi anda tidak melihatku. Syukurlah anda ada di sini, kupikir anda tidak membaca _email_-ku."

Kuroko cukup terkejut. Pasalnya ia tidak menduga bahwa Ogiwara-kun dan ayah Akashi akan saling mengenal terlepas dari fakta bahwa sekarang Ogiwara-kun bergabung dengan Akashi di Rakuzan. Bahkan Kuroko yang telah mengenal Akashi lebih lama dibanding Ogiwara-kun pun belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan sosok ayah Akashi.

"Terima kasih atas _email_ mu, Shigehiro-kun."

"Sama-sama tuan. Ah iya, jujur saya tidak menyangka anda akan menyempatkan diri untuk...datang ke sini..."

Kuroko sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Ogiwara-kun barusan. Kalau dipikir-pikir jelas saja ia tidak pernah bertemu ayah Akashi-kun. Pada saat upacara kelulusan di Teikou pun, ia tidak melihat orang tua Akashi-kun datang menemaninya. Kuroko sendiri pun ditemani oleh orang tua dan neneknya. Tidak hanya Kuroko, tetapi semua teman-temannya termasuk _generation of miracles_ pun datang dengan didampingi orang tua mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Akashi-kun. Saat itu alasan yang Kuroko dengar adalah, orang tua Akashi-kun tidak bisa menemani lantaran disibukkan urusan pekerjaan. Padahal saat itu Akashi-kun dinobatkan sebagai murid terbaik. Sayangnya orang tuanya melewatkan momen-momen membanggakan tersebut.

Kuroko berpikiran terlalu jauh. Mungkin wajar kalau orang tuanya tidak bisa menemani Akashi-kun pada saat upacara kelulusan. Tapi tidak mungkin 'kan orang tuanya akan membiarkan Akashi-kun begitu saja terlebih di saat Akashi-kun benar-benar membutuhkan sosok orang tua seperti di saat ini?

"Aku menyaksikan pertandingan kalian yang disiarkan melalui televisi. Dan aku langsung kemari setelah membaca _email_ darimu, Shigehiro-kun. Aku berterima kasih kau sudah sendirian menunggui puteraku."

"Ah iya, tapi...saya tidak sendirian. Kuroko menemaniku di sini." seru Ogiwara sambil menunjuk ke arah Kuroko. Ayah Akashi nampak terkejut. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko di sana.

Hal yang dilakukan ayah Akashi berikutnya membuat Kuroko terkejut. Setelah Ogiwara memperkenalkan Kuroko pada ayah Akashi, pria paruh baya itu memandangi Kuroko lekat-lekat. Kuroko tentu saja merasa aneh dipandangi seperti itu oleh orang yang baru saja ia temui dan orang itu adalah ayah Akashi-kun.

"Mirip, benar-benar mirip..."

Kuroko merasa mendengar ayah Akashi mengatakan sesuatu. Kuroko sempat mengira bahwa ia salah dengar. Namun, ia memastikan sekali lagi bahwa dirinya tidak salah dengar. Kuroko lantas berpikir dan menerka-nerka maksud perkataan ayah Akashi barusan. Memangnya ia mirip dengan siapa?

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya" jawab Kuroko datar. Hal yang terjadi berikutnya sama sekali di luar dugaan Kuroko. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ayah Akashi akan langsung memeluknya begitu Kuroko menyebutkan namanya. Ogiwara yang berada di samping Kuroko juga tidak kalah terkejut. Keduanya sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ayah Akashi akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Kuroko juga mendengar sesuatu saat dirinya berada dalam dekapan ayah Akashi itu...suara isakan. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, ayah Akashi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kuroko-kun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Hal itu terdengar lebih seperti permohonan dibandingkan dengan perintah. Kalau Akashi-kun, tentunya akan mengatakan hal itu sebagai perintah. Ogiwara masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia memandang ke arah Kuroko dan ayah Akashi bergantian. Tampaknya Ogiwara juga ikut menantikan jawaban dari Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, karena lebih tepatnya ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk. Setelah itu ayah Akashi mengajak Kuroko untuk melakukan pembicaraan empat mata di kafetaria rumah sakit, sementara Ogiwara masih menunggu di depan kamar Akashi.

.

.

.

"Maaf...? Apa maksud anda?"

Kuroko sekali lagi mencoba untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang didengarnya adalah salah. Oleh karena itu ia meminta ayah Akashi untuk mengulangi sekali lagi ucapannya barusan. Namun, apa yang dikatakan ayah Akashi berikutnya benar-benar memastikan bahwa apa yang didengarnya barusan sama sekali tidak salah.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan terkejut, Kuroko-kun...bukan, _Tetsuya_. Tapi ini kenyataan. Kau dan Seijuurou adalah _saudara kembar_. Dengan kata lain, kalian berdua adalah puteraku."

"Itu tidak mungkin! Lagipula aku memiliki orang tua. Bahkan mereka hadir saat upacara kelulusanku..."

Ayah Akashi menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menceritakan lebih lanjut. Ia ingin menunggu hingga Kuroko nampak tenang. Namun tentu saja Kuroko tidak tampak bisa tenang secepat itu. Terpaksa ayah Akashi menjelaskan semuanya tanpa harus menunggu Kuroko.

"Mereka bukan orang tua kandungmu. Aku berani bersumpah. Kau bisa menanyakan hal ini pada mereka."

Ayah Akashi nampak serius. Kuroko tidak mengerti lagi mana yang harus ia percayai. Mana mungkin orang tua yang selama ini merawat Kuroko selama enam belas tahun tiba-tiba saja diklaim bukan orang tua kandungnya oleh ayah Akashi?

"Bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin aku dan Akashi-kun adalah saudara kembar? Bagaimana mungkin orang tuaku bukan orang tua kandungku? Bagaimana mungkin kau menjadi ayahku?"

"Tetsuya...semuanya memang salahku. Dan begitu aku menyadarinya aku terlanjur kehilangan semuanya. Apa yang akan kukatakan ini adalah kebenaran. Demi nama Akashi. Aku ingin kau mendengarkan alasanku serta...kebodohanku sebagai seorang yang tidak pantas untuk disebut ayah. Selanjutnya semua terserah padamu."

Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi pucat Kuroko. Dunianya terasa seolah menjadi terbalik. Apa yang selama ini ia percayai mendadak menjadi kebohongan. Ia tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Tidak mampu membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah.

"Semuanya bermula dari saat itu...

.

.

.

Ayah Akashi's POV

Aku adalah pewaris kerajaan bisnis Akashi saat itu. Ayahku selalu mengajarkan padaku bahwa untuk bisa berdiri di puncak dunia, maka aku harus selalu menjadi pemenang. Tidak ada tempat bagi para pecundang. Dunia hanya mengakui pemenang. Semua akan tunduk pada pemenang. Ajaran ayahku telah menanamkan pola pikir yang berbeda padaku dibandingkan anak-anak seusiaku saat itu. Aku tumbuh menjadi anak yang keras, angkuh, arogan, dan kaku.

Semua orang mengakui kehebatanku. Aku pun juga menunjukkan eksistensi diriku di hadapan mereka. Sama seperti yang ayahku ajarkan padaku. Untuk bisa diakui sebagai bagian dari Akashi dan yang akan mempertahankan nama Akashi, maka aku harus menunjukkan eksistensi diriku dalam berbagai hal. Semua orang saat itu mengakui diriku, namun sulit bagiku untuk berteman dengan siapapun. Ajaran ayahku secara otomatis menganggap semua orang adalah pecundang karena aku lebih hebat daripada mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak pantas untuk sekedar menyebut nama depanku.

Ayahku berhasil menanamkan pikiran di kepalaku bahwa tujuan utamaku adalah mempertahankan nama kebesaran Akashi. Oleh karena itu aku tidak butuh teman. Yang kubutuhkan adalah orang-orang yang tunduk padaku dan yang akan melakukan segalanya untukku demi kepentinganku. Pada usia muda, aku berhasil menapaki jalan kesuksesan. Bahkan bisa dikatakan aku lebih sukses dibandingkan ayahku.

Namun, tentu saja sehebat-hebatnya seorang Akashi, aku tetap butuh keturunan untuk melanjutkan generasiku. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak berteman dengan siapapun. Bahkan aku tidak memiliki kekasih dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyatakan cinta. Namun tidak sulit bagiku untuk mendapatkan seorang calon ibu dari anak-anakku. Ayahku menjodohkanku dengan putri seorang pengusaha yang tidak kalah suksesnya dengan Akashi. Saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak butuh cinta. Tujuan dari pernikahan ini adalah untuk melestarikan keturunanku.

Wanita itu, terlihat sangat rapuh. Meskipun tidak dipungkiri bahwa ia sangat cantik. Namun sayangnya, ia memiliki tubuh yang lemah. Rambutnya panjang terurai dan berwarna biru langit. Memang kuakui ia sangat cantik namun sulit bagiku untuk menumbuhkan perasaan cinta. Bagiku, menikah saat itu tidak lebih sebagai sebuah media untuk memperoleh keturunan. Wanita itu pun setuju dengan syarat-syarat yang kuajukan sebelum pernikahan.

Kami pun menikah dan segera setelah itu ia mengandung. Selama bulan-bulan pertama pernikahan, aku tidak bisa bersikap sebagai suami yang baik. Seluruh waktuku lebih banyak kuhabiskan di luar rumah demi pekerjaan. Sementara dia, dengan tubuhnya yang lemah, hanya bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Meskipun di rumah diperkerjakan para _maid_, namun istriku tetap bersikeras ikut melakukan segala sesuatunya sendirian.

Ia tetap selalu tersenyum dan bersikap hormat padaku. Walaupun aku tidak pernah bisa menunjukkan wajah ramahku di hadapannya. Tentu saja karena tidak ada perasaan cinta. Jangan tanya berapa kali aku mengantarkannya ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap memaklumi kegilaanku dalam bekerja. Yang kudengar, ia selalu ditemani para _maid_ tiap kali memeriksakan kandungannya.

Suatu ketika ia menceritakan kepadaku bahwa ia tengah mengandung janin kembar dan semuanya laki-laki. Saat itu, sebagai seorang wanita yang tengah hamil, tentunya ia ingin aku merasa senang saat ia memberitahukan kabar tersebut. Namun bodohnya, aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan ekspresi bahagiaku. Jangankan untuk merasa bahagia, perasaan cinta saja aku tidak punya. Dan tanpa kusadari aku telah melukai hatinya. Semenjak itu, tubuhnya semakin melemah. Padahal waktu persalinannya pun semakin dekat.

Hingga ketika ia menjalani persalinan pun, aku tidak berada di sampingnya. Aku terlalu disibukkan...atau lebih tepatnya aku membiarkan diriku disibukkan oleh pekerjaanku. Kabar duka selanjutnya kuterima di saat aku hendak pulang dari kantor. Istriku telah meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya setelah melahirkan sepasang bayi kembar. Aku segera bergegas ke rumah sakit untuk menjemput kedua anakku dan...jenazah istriku. Aku tak pernah menduga bahwa aku akan menyelenggarakan upacara pemakaman di saat hari kelahiran kedua puteraku. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, aku benar-benar sangat menyesali kebodohanku saat itu.

Saat melihat istriku yang terbujur kaku sambil tersenyum itu aku merasa sangat menyesal. Menyesal karena telah banyak melewatkan waktu untuk berada di sampingnya. Menyesal karena tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Apakah itu disebut cinta? Aku tidak tahu. Namun semua penyesalanku seakan sirna ketika melihat kedua puteraku yang ternyata sangat bertolak belakang.

Rupanya hatiku lebih keras daripada batu...

Salah satu puteraku yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan istriku ternyata memiliki tubuh yang lemah sehingga harus ditempatkan dalam inkubator. Sementara kakak kembarnya yang lebih mirip denganku memiliki tubuh yang lebih kuat dibandingkan adik kembarnya. Saat itu aku kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu. Yang lebih keras daripada batu. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari anak yang lemah seperti ini? Ia bahkan tidak seperti kakak kembarnya. Bagaimana mungkin anak yang lemah seperti ini bisa menjadi penerus keluarga Akashi?

Setelah itu kudapati diriku melakukan hal yang bodoh. Aku membuang anakku sendiri. Dengan sadar, kutitipkan ia di panti asuhan dalam keadaan lemah selepas dari inkubator. Perbuatanku benar-benar tidak termaafkan sebagai orang tua. Saat itu satu-satunya yang bisa kuberikan untukmu adalah nama Tetsuya. Kalian berdua memiliki kalung yang bertuliskan nama kalian. Satu-satunya hadiah dariku untukmu adalah kalung bertuliskan nama Tetsuya itu. Jauh sebelum istriku melahirkan, aku sudah memikirkan nama untuk kalian.

Seijuurou yang berarti anak laki-laki yang sempurna, harapannya adalah ia bisa menjadi penerusku kelak. Sementara Tetsuya berarti filosofi. Harapannya ia akan bisa memahami filosofi kemenanganku dengan baik dan menerapkannya. Namun, nama Seijuurou kuberikan kepada si kakak kembar yang memiliki tubuh yang lebih kuat. Sementara nama Tetsuya kuberikan kepada si adik kembar yang lemah.

Selanjutnya aku menutup mata terhadap apa yang kulakukan. Aku membesarkan Seijuurou sesuai dengan yang ayahku ajarkan padaku atau bahkan lebih keras daripada itu. Tanpa sadar aku telah menjadikan sosok Seijuurou menjadi sama denganku atau bahkan melebihiku. Seijuurou memiliki segalanya yang kuinginkan untuk menjadi penerus Akashi. Ia memiliki wajah yang tampan, kecerdasan dan kemampuan memimpin. Ia boneka yang sempurna. Penerus yang kuidamkan dari dulu. Saat itu bahkan tidak sekalipun aku memikirkan nama Tetsuya di benakku. Mati ataupun hidup pun aku tidak peduli. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk sekedar mengetahui kabarmu.

Namun, apa yang kulakukan selama ini ternyata memang benar-benar salah...

Aku telah merenggut kehidupan Seijuurou yang seharusnya pantas ia dapatkan. Aku merenggut semua haknya dan menggantinya dengan kewajiban yang harus ia jalani selama hidupnya. Aku tidak memberikan kasih sayang orang tua yang pantas Seijuurou dapatkan. Saat aku menyadari semua itu, Seijuurou telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang...berbeda dari Seijuurou si boneka sempurna yang dulu kukenal. Terlebih lagi matanya menjadi berbeda dari yang dulu. Semua berada di luar kendaliku. Ia tetaplah Seijuurou yang luar biasa. Tetapi, ia benar-benar tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tidak biasa. Dulu ia adalah boneka yang bisa kukendalikan. Namun mendadak ia berubah menjadi boneka yang bergerak sesuai dengan kemauannya sendiri. Menjadi boneka yang telah memiliki roh.

Jujur saja, lama kelamaan aku takut dibuatnya. Dan aku tahu kalau ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kawan dekat. Sama seperti diriku, aku tahu semua orang menghormatinya. Akan tetapi tidak satupun orang berani mendekatinya. Hingga akhirnya aku melihat salah satu teman Seijuurou yang bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro. Pemuda itu benar-benar memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang dengan Seijuurou. Yang kulihat adalah ia tidak hanya sekedar dekat dengan Seijuurou sebatas menghormatinya akan tetapi ia juga tulus menjadi temannya. Tanpa sadar belakangan ini aku selalu meminta bantuannya untuk mengawasi Seijuurou. Sosok yang bisa kupercayai untuk menjaga Seijuurou yang selalu sendirian. Dan tentu saja itu tanpa sepengetahuan Seijuurou.

Dan ketika pertandingan final winter cup berlangsung, aku menyaksikan dari televisi karena memang pertandingan ini disiarkan secara nasional. Saat itu aku mengetahui bahwa Seirin memiliki pemain bayangan dan begitu pertama kali melihatmu yang sangat mirip dengan ibumu, aku tidak ragu lagi. Tetsuya masih hidup dan bahkan bertanding melawan kakak kembarnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, sebagai seorang ayah, aku sangat menantikan akhir dari pertandingan kalian. Saat itu juga ada rasa bangga dalam diriku bahwa kedua puteraku akan bisa bertanding dalam pertandingan skala nasional seperti ini.

Namun, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Begitu kau yang memenangkan pertandingan itu, aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut Seijuurou. Aku telah mengajarkan padanya untuk selalu menjadi pemenang. Kekalahan tidak termaafkan dan tidak ada tempat bagi para pecundang. Sama seperti yang ayahku ajarkan padaku. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kekalahan yang kau berikan padanya akan menyebabkan Seijuurou menjadi _shock_ hingga kolaps.

Saat itu aku benar-benar menyesali perbuatanku selama ini. Hatiku sebagai orang tua terasa perih saat melihat puteraku tumbang. Kalau saja aku membesarkan Seijuurou dengan cara yang normal, tentunya ia akan bisa menerima kekalahan dengan lapang dada. Tentu saja kalah dalam pertandingan adalah hal yang lumrah, namun, tekanan dariku telah menyebabkannya berpikir lain dan menjadikannya seperti ini.

Untuk itulah aku berada di sini. Aku ingin mendampingi Seijuurou dan menemui Tetsuya. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu atas nama Akashi, dan atas nama Seijuurou. Aku ingin memelukmu setelah tidak bisa memelukmu selama enam belas tahun terakhir ini. Hal yang sama juga ingin kulakukan pada Seijuurou. Aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian berdua...

Pada kalian berdua, Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Tetsuya...

.

.

.

Hati Kuroko hancur sehancur-hancurmya setelah mendengar pengakuan dari ayah Akashi. Bukan saja kenyataan sebagai adik kembar Akashi-kun yang mengejutkannya, melainkan kenyataan bahwa ia dibuang oleh pria paruh baya yang mengaku sebagai ayah kandungnya. Dan nama yang selama ini disandangnya, ternyata merupakan nama pemberian ayah Akashi-kun, orang yang telah membuangnya. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Rasanya ia ingin menganggap apa yang baru saja ia dengar sebagai kebohongan.

Kehidupan selama enam belas tahun yang ia jalani seolah-olah menjadi kehidupan palsu. Bagaimana mungkin ia jadi meragukan kasih sayang orang tua dan nenek yang selama ini ia dapatkan? Orang tua dan nenek dari keluarga Kuroko yang selama ini ia kenal telah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Dan ternyata semua itu adalah...kepalsuan. Ternyata dalam tubuhnya tidak mengalir darah Kuroko, melainkan darah yang sama dengan yang mengalir dalam tubuh Akashi-kun. Darah dari keluarga Akashi.

"Kau boleh menyalahkanku semaumu, Tetsuya. Kau boleh melakukan apapun setelah ini. Tapi jangan pernah kau menyalahkan Seijuurou nantinya. Dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan apa yang kulakukan. Kalian berdua sama-sama menjadi korban dari kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat."

"...Apa Akashi-kun tahu tentang ini?"

"Tidak. Seijuurou belum mengetahuinya sekarang. Tapi, lambat laun ia pasti akan segera tahu. Aku akan segera memberitahunya tentang ini."

Kuroko terdiam. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali linimasa kehidupannya. Lebih tepatnya ia mencoba mengingat saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Akashi-kun.

Tanpa ia sadari, benang merah di antara mereka berdua telah terikat dengan kuatnya sejak awal...

Akashi-kun menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui kemampuan yang dimiliki Kuroko hanya dengan sekali lihat. Kuroko tentu tidak bisa melupakan saat di mana Akashi-kun tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya dan mengajaknya bicara untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu, dengan sekali lihat, Akashi-kun berkata bahwa apa yang selama ini dianggap sebagai kekurangan Kuroko justru akan menjadi kelebihannya dalam bermain basket. Perkataan Akashi-kun itulah yang membuat Kuroko menemukan teknik yang cocok bagi dirinya yakni _misdirection_ untuk mengeluarkan potensi terbaik yang ada dalam dirinya.

Akashi-kun jugalah yang berjasa baginya dalam mengantarkan dirinya untuk bergabung dengan _first string_. Jika bukan karena Akashi-kun, maka ia takkan bisa bergabung dengan _first string_ dan ikut bertanding sebagai pemain reguler bersama dengan _generation of miracles._ Akashi-kun menjadi orang yang memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk bisa bermain basket di Teikou.

Akashi-kun juga yang menjadi kapten yang mampu membuat dirinya mampu mengembangkan kemampuannya. Tidak hanya _misdirection_, banyak pelajaran berharga yang didapat Kuroko dari latihan keras yang dijalaninya bersama dengan kapten yang terkenal sangat disiplin itu.

Ketika perlahan-lahan mulai terjadi perubahan di antara _generation of miracles_, Kuroko pun menjadi orang yang paling terkejut atas perubahan yang dialami Akashi-kun. Terlebih saat Akashi pertama kali menyebut nama depannya dan dengan pandangan mata yang berbeda dari biasanya. Seperti orang lain. Kuroko pun menjadi orang yang paling terpukul saat Akashi-kun dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan filosofi kemenangan yang jelas berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini diyakininya.

Puncaknya adalah, ketika final _national middle_. Akashi-kun menjadi satu-satunya anggota _generation of miracles_ yang menjenguk dirinya yang cedera. Akashi-kun lah yang mau mendengarkan permintaannya yang selanjutnya terus membuatnya dihantui rasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya, Ogiwara-kun. Kuroko menjadi sangat terpukul ketika mengetahui Akashi-kun lah yang juga turut menyebabkan Ogiwara-kun dan Meikou harus menelan kekalahan yang sangat menyesakkan.

Ternyata semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Akashi...semua disebabkan karena semenjak mereka bertemu, benang merah itu telah menautkan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar. Dan basket lah yang telah mempertemukan mereka berdua.

Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini? Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi Akashi-kun setelah ini? Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi keluarganya setelah ini? Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi ayah Akashi setelah ini?

"Tetsuya..." lirih ayah Akashi seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih pemuda berambut biru langit yang sekarang sedang menangis terisak sambil tertunduk di depannya itu. Akan tetapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk anak itu, tapi ia sendiri juga menyadari, bukan pelukan darinyalah yang diharapkan Tetsuya saat ini.

PIP...PIP...

Ponsel ayah Akashi berbunyi. Kali ini _email _dari Ogiwara Shigehiro. Dalam keadaan pelik seperti ini ternyata ada kabar gembira yang bisa sedikit menenangkan hatinya. Ayah Akashi tersenyum lega setelah melihat _email_ yang dikirimkan oleh sahabat Kuroko itu.

"Tetsuya, Seijuurou sudah sadar. Apa kau ingin menemuinya?"

Di tengah tangisannya, Kuroko terkejut mendengar kabar yang disampaikan pria yang ternyata adalah ayahnya itu. Dalam hati, Kuroko merasa lega mendengar kabar bahwa Akashi-kun sudah sadar. Namun, ia belum mempersiapkan hati dan pikirannya untuk menemui Akashi-kun sekarang. Ia masih belum mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menemui kakak kembarnya itu.

"Tetsuya, mungkin keberadaanmu lah yang diinginkan Seijuurou saat ini. Bukan aku ataupun Shigehiro-kun. Pergilah, temui dia. Aku akan menyusul kalian berdua nanti."

Kuroko masih tertunduk. Belum memberikan jawaban apapun. Namun, pergi menemui Akashi-kun mungkin lebih baik ketimbang harus duduk berhadapan lebih lama lagi dengan orang yang telah membuang dan melupakannya. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah ayahnya dan masih dengan wajah tertunduk, Kuroko bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ayahnya. Kuroko tidak menyadari bahwa pria paruh baya yang masih duduk di sana itu akan menangis setelah punggung Kuroko menghilang dari hadapannya.

Dengan langkah gontai, dan masih terisak, Kuroko melangkah pelan menuju ke arah kamar nomor 411. Kamar di mana Akashi-kun, kakak kembarnya, berada saat ini. Kuroko belum memikirkan cara untuk menghadapi Akashi-kun sekarang. Sikap dan ekspresi wajah seperti apa yang harus ia tunjukkan setelah semua fakta yang mengejutkan itu terungkap? Orang yang selama ini menjadi teman, kapten dan lawannya itu ternyata adalah...kakak kembarnya, orang yang memiliki pertalian darah yang paling dekat dengannya. Orang yang lahir dari satu sel telur yang sama dengannya.

"Kuroko...!"

Kuroko tersentak kaget. Ternyata ia hampir saja melewati kamar nomor 411 jika saja Ogiwara-kun tidak memanggilnya. Menyadari wajah Kuroko terlihat sembab tentu saja membuat Ogiwara menjadi cemas.

"Kuroko, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Ogiwara cemas. Kuroko terdiam dan tidak menjawab apapun. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkan perasaan sedihnya di depan Ogiwara-kun, atau ia hanya akan bisa membuat Ogiwara-kun menjadi bertambah cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ogiwara-kun. Ayo kita temui Akashi-kun..."

.

.

.

Akashi masih tergolek lemah di atas ranjang perawatan. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Seolah tidak bergairah. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Kuroko dan Ogiwara ke dalam kamarnya.

"Akashi-kun..." panggil Kuroko. Ia sudah berusaha menyiapkan dirinya untuk menemui Akashi-kun saat ini. Entah bagaimanapun caranya, Kuroko tidak akan bisa lari...lari dari takdirnya. Sebagian hati Kuroko juga terasa perih. Melihat kakak kembarnya yang harus terbaring lemah akibat kesalahannya membuat Kuroko seolah-olah melihat dirinyalah yang sedang terbaring lemah dengan selang infus yang menancap. Kuroko seolah-olah bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang Akashi rasakan saat ini.

Akashi menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Pandangan matanya berubah sata menyadari kehadiran Kuroko di sampingnya.

"Tetsuya..."

"Bagaimana...keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Kuroko yang perlahan-lahan menunduk. Hanya hal itulah yang bisa ditanyakannya. Akashi kemudian menyadari perubahan sikap yang ditunjukkan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, angkat wajahmu."

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya sehingga membuat Akashi menyadari wajah Kuroko yang terlihat sembab oleh air mata. Wajah Kuroko yang terlihat oleh Akashi sekarang entah kenapa membuat Akashi berpikiran lain. Baginya Kuroko yang tampak di hadapannya sekarang adalah tidak lebih dari Kuroko yang menunjukkan ekspresi wajah bersalah dan merasa kasihan padanya. Ekspresi wajah Kuroko saat itu menjadikan Akashi berpikiran bahwa dirinya adalah pecundang yang sebenarnya. Pecundang yang telah kalah dan harus menyingkir dari permainan.

Akashi telah salah paham.

"Akashi?" tanya Ogiwara begitu menyadari perangai Akashi sedikit berubah. Walaupun masih terlihat lemah, Akashi berusaha bangkit dari ranjangnya. Sudah tentu Ogiwara berusaha mencegahnya, namun Akashi saat ini tidak akan mendengarkan siapapun. Tidak oleh Ogiwara ataupun oleh Kuroko, adik kembarnya sendiri.

"Tetsuya. Aku belum mengucapkan selamat atas kemenanganmu. Mendekatlah. Aku ingin memberikan hadiah atas kemenanganmu."

Kuroko tersentak kaget. Akashi di hadapannya memang mengatakan akan memberikan ucapan selamat padanya. Tapi perangai yang ditunjukkannya tidak seperti apa yang telah diucapkannya barusan. Akashi memang tersenyum. Tetapi Kuroko berhasil mengetahui bahwa senyuman yang ditunjukkan Akashi memiliki maksud tertentu.

Dan firasat Kuroko tidak salah. Akashi mengambil sesuatu dari balik selimutnya. Kuroko dan Ogiwara terperanjat melihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin Akashi bisa menyembunyikan gunting di balik selimutnya?

"Tetsuya, kuakui ini semua di luar perhitunganku. Aku memang tidak merencanakan skenario kekalahanku. Akan tetapi aku bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mengingkari kata-kataku. Sama seperti yang telah kukatakan dalam semifinal saat melawan Shintarou sebelumnya, aku akan mempertanggungjawabkan kekalahanku. Aku akan mundur dari jabatan kapten tim dan keluar dari tim basket. Selain itu..."

Kuroko merasa was-was saat itu. Ia sendiri mendengar jelas dengan telinganya sendiri saat itu, bahwa Akashi-kun tidak akan segan-segan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang gila apabila dirinya kalah. Akashi menggengam guntingnya dan mulai mengayunkannya.

"...Aku akan mencabut kedua mataku dan akan kuberikan padamu sebagai hadiah kemenanganmu, Tetsuya!"

Kuroko terperanjat mendengar ancaman Akashi-kun barusan. Ogiwara juga tidak kalah terkejut. Dan Akashi tanpa ragu mulai mengayunkan gunting tersebut ke arah bola matanya.

"Akashi...!"

"Jangan, Akashi-kuuuun...!"

_**To be Continued**_

**[ Author's note ]** : Hai readers! Yuna kembali hadir dengan serial baru. Chapter ini merupakan awal dari kisah AkaKuro sebagai saudara kembar setelah winter cup usai. Meskipun fokus utama cerita ini adalah AkaKuro, namun akan ada OgiKuro, AkaOgi bahkan AkaKuroOgi di dalamnya. Dalam cerita ini, Kuroko dan Akashi dibuat lahir pada tanggal yang sama yakni 20 Desember dan memiliki golongan darah yang sama yakni AB.

Setelah membaca chapter 1, apakah kalian memiliki bayangan tentang apa yang akan terjadi di chapter berikutnya? Berikut Yuna berikan preview untuk chapter berikutnya!

**Preview for next chapter** :

"_Akashi-kun, kau akan menjadi pecundang yang sebenarnya apabila menyerah begitu saja setelah mengalami kekalahan...!"_

"_Tetsuya...apakah kau ingin ikut ke Rakuzan, bersamaku?"_

Semoga kalian semua menyukai cerita ini. Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview cerita ini!


	2. Chapter 2

**02 : Invitation**

_Tetsuya, kuakui ini semua di luar perhitunganku. Aku memang tidak merencanakan skenario kekalahanku. Akan tetapi aku bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mengingkari kata-kataku. Sama seperti yang telah kukatakan dalam semifinal saat melawan Shintarou sebelumnya, aku akan mempertanggungjawabkan kekalahanku. Aku akan mundur dari jabatan kapten tim dan keluar dari tim basket. Selain itu..._

_...Aku akan mencabut kedua mataku dan akan kuberikan padamu sebagai hadiah kemenanganmu, Tetsuya!_

-Akashi Seijuurou.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang perawat terlihat begitu ketakutan. Ia bahkan tidak membalas sapaan dari perawat lain yang juga menyapanya. Hal ini tentunya menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi yang menyapa.

"Kenapa kau tampak begitu ketakutan? Seperti baru bertemu hantu saja!"

Akan tetapi si perawat tetap diam seribu bahasa. Keringat dingin tampak mengalir di wajahnya, pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar sangat ketakutan. Pandangannya kosong dan wajahnya mulai terlihat pucat. Tentu saja hal ini membuat rekannya cemas.

"Hei! Kau baik-baik saja!? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi!?"

Si perawat yang ketakutan akhirnya menoleh ke arah rekannya dengan memperlihatkan ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat nyata. Rekannya ikut merinding dibuatnya. Menyadari kondisinya tidak begitu baik, rekannya meminta si perawat untuk menarik nafas panjang agar ia bisa tampak lebih tenang. Setelah menenangkan diri selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit, akhirnya si perawat buka suara.

"Seorang pasien mengancamku...ia memintaku untuk membawakan sebuah...gunting. Awalnya tentu saja aku menolak, tidak mungkin pasien diperbolehkan membawa benda tajam...dokter pun juga tidak akan mengizinkannya. Tapi ia malah mengancamku...jika aku tidak menuruti keinginannya, ia bilang tidak akan segan-segan...membunuhku..." ujarnya dengan suara yang masih terbata-bata. Ekspresi takut itu belum juga sirna dari wajahnya.

Sekarang rekannya jadi ikut merasa takut juga. Sepanjang hidupnya bekerja sebagai perawat, baru kali ini ia menemukan tipe pasien yang seperti ini. Awalnya ia tidak percaya, namun begitu melihat temannya sendiri memperlihatkan ekspresi ketakutan yang begitu nyata di depannya, mau tak mau ia harus percaya juga.

"Pasien mana yang kau maksud?"

"Pasien kamar...411..."

.

.

.

TRANGG...!

Suara gaduh terdengar dari kamar nomor 411. Suara itu diakibatkan oleh sebuah gunting yang terlempar jatuh ke lantai. Pada gunting tersebut juga terdapat bercak darah.

Tes...tes...

Tidak ada yang bisa bersuara setelah sesuatu terjadi di kamar itu, sehingga suara tetesan cairan kental yang berwarna merah dapat terdengar. Cairan kental berwarna merah yang tidak lain merupakan darah.

Tepatnya darah tersebut menetes dari pergelangan tangan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kuroko!" Ogiwara hanya bisa berteriak khawatir melihat Kuroko terluka karena berusaha menepis gunting yang hendak digunakan Akashi untuk mencungkil kedua matanya sendiri. Usaha Kuroko membuahkan hasil. Tindakan percobaan bunuh diri yang hendak dilakukan Akashi akhirnya gagal. Kuroko tidak menyahut panggilan Ogiwara. Ia bahkan tampak tidak menyadari jika pergelangan tangannya telah terluka. Kuroko masih tetap dalam keadaan diam sambil menatap lekat pemuda bersurai merah yang tampak _shock_ di hadapannya.

Akashi, yang beberapa saat lalu hendak melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, kini terlihat _shock_. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda berambut biru langit tersebut akan melakukan sesuatu di luar perkiraannya. Akashi sama sekali tidak memperkirakan kemungkinan Tetsuya akan menepis tangannya. Akashi memang terlihat _shock_ sekarang. Tapi itu bukan disebabkan karena tindakan percobaan bunuh dirinya gagal, melainkan karena cairan merah yang menetes dari pergelangan tangan Tetsuya. Entah kenapa batin Akashi sendiri terasa menjerit saat melihat Tetsuya terluka _karenanya_...

PLAAAK!

Saat itu Ogiwara benar-benar terkejut. Pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini sama sekali tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kuroko menampar Akashi dengan cukup keras. Cukup keras hingga hampir membuat Akashi terpelanting. Meskipun begitu, Akashi tetap tidak bergeming, seolah memang membiarkan Kuroko berbuat sesukanya. Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang bisa bersuara.

"Akashi-kun, kau memang benar-benar pecundang..."

Akashi masih tetap tidak bergeming.

"Kau selalu menyebut orang yang kalah sebagai seorang pecundang. Akan tetapi, menurutku justru Akashi-kun yang sekarang adalah seorang pecundang yang sebenarnya. Kau baru mengalami sekali kekalahan, tapi kenapa...kenapa kau dengan mudahnya melakukan ini hanya karena sekali kalah?"

Akashi masih tetap tidak bergeming. Begitupun Ogiwara yang masih takjub dengan apa yang dilakukan Kuroko barusan. Tidak ada seorangpun di antara mereka yang berani berbicara. Kecuali Kuroko tentunya.

"Sudah jelas kalau tidak ada yang ingin mengalami kekalahan. Akan tetapi karena kalah itulah seseorang akan berusaha lebih keras untuk bisa bangkit dan menang. Dan saat itulah kita akan bisa memaknai perjuangan yang kita lakukan. Seperti halnya Seirin, setelah gagal di _interhigh_ tentu saja ada perasaan sedih. Tapi kami berusaha keras hingga akhirnya bisa mencapai fase ini. Tapi kenapa...Akashi-kun yang baru sekali kalah...dengan mudahnya menyerah?"

Akashi masih tetap diam. Dalam keadaan ini pun ingatannya masih tetap jernih. Dulu sekali, seseorang juga pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Tepatnya sebelum final _national middle_ setahun lalu, Ogiwara Shigehiro yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya dengan berani mengucapkan kata-kata itu di hadapannya. Bahkan Akashi pun tidak menyangka kalau ia akan mendengar kata-kata yang sama dari dua orang yang berbeda dan dalam waktu yang berbeda pula.

Ogiwara sendiri juga tidak menyangka bahwa Kuroko akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang ia katakan pada Akashi dulu. Saat itu, Ogiwara ingat betul bagaimana reaksi Akashi setelahnya...

_'Pada akhirnya apa yang kau ucapkan hanyalah omong kosong. Ketika kau kalah kau hanya akan mengucapkan itu untuk menghibur dirimu sendiri...'_

Tak disangka, Akashi sekarang justru menjilat lidahnya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak memerlukan kata-kata manis untuk menghibur diri di saat mengalami kekalahan, melainkan dengan mudahnya melakukan hal yang begitu bodoh hanya karena sekali mengalami kekalahan. Ogiwara sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa Akashi yang selama ini dikenalnya akan dengan mudah berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Kalau saja Kuroko tidak ada di sini, entah bagaimana jadinya nasib Akashi...

"Di mana Akashi-kun yang kukenal? Di mana Akashi-kun yang selalu penuh kepercayaan diri? Di mana Akashi-kun yang selalu berkepala dingin? Di mana Akashi-kun yang berwibawa? Kenapa _semua_ Akashi-kun itu lenyap begitu saja setelah kalah?"

Sedih dan marah. Itulah yang dirasakan Kuroko saat ini. Tentu saja ia sedih melihat Akashi-kun kolaps karenanya. Tentu saja ia sedih melihat betapa putus asanya Akashi-kun saat ini. Akan tetapi, di sisi lain ia juga marah. Ia jelas marah saat mengetahui Akashi-kun akan dengan mudahnya berpikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Ia jelas marah saat mengetahui kakak kembarnya itu berpikiran untuk membuang hidupnya dengan begitu mudah setelah ibu mereka meregang nyawa saat melahirkan mereka ke dunia...

Kuroko tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, ia terisak. Akashi pun bisa mendengar suara isakan Kuroko dengan jelas.

"Kenapa...kenapa kakak kembarku bisa menjadi pecundang seperti ini..."

Kali ini Akashi akhirnya bergeming. Akashi yang awalnya tidak memandangi wajah Kuroko sekalipun setelah Kuroko menamparnya akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya. Kuroko pun bisa dengan jelas melihat bola mata Akashi yang tampak membulat setelah mendengar ucapannya barusan. Tidak hanya Akashi yang terkejut. Ogiwara sendiri juga terkejut mendengar ucapan Kuroko barusan. Ogiwara sendiri juga yakin pendengarannya tidak salah. Ia benar-benar mendengar Kuroko menyebut Akashi sebagai _kakak kembarnya_.

"Apa maksudmu...Tetsuya?" kali ini Akashi akhirnya bersuara. Meskipun ia sendiri dengan sadar mengayunkan gunting untuk melukai dirinya sendiri, namun pendengarannya masih berfungsi baik dan kepalanya masih cukup jernih untuk menganalisa situasi. Pendengarannya tidak salah. Kuroko memang menyebutnya sebagai kakak kembarnya. Kedengarannya nyaris mustahil, mengingat selama ini mereka berdua berasal dari keluarga yang berbeda. Nama keluarga mereka pun berbeda. Akashi sendiri juga melihat kedatangan keluarga Kuroko di saat upacara kelulusan SMP mereka.

Akan tetapi, Kuroko tidak tampak seperti berbohong. Mana mungkin Kuroko akan mengarang cerita di saat-saat kritis seperti tadi? Mana mungkin Kuroko akan membohonginya hanya untuk membujuknya supaya berhenti melakukan hal bodoh itu? Mana mungkin Kuroko akan menangis di depannya jika apa yang ia ucapkan adalah sebuah kebohongan? Apakah ia dan Kuroko memang benar-benar saudara kembar?

Kuroko masih terdiam di hadapan Akashi. Yang terdengar darinya hanyalah suara isakan. Kuroko sendiri sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis meskipun apa yang ia rasakan sudah tidak dapat dijelaskan lagi. Semua perasaan itu akhirnya ia tumpahkan melalui air matanya. Ia marah, kecewa, dan sedih setelah mengetahui kebenaran masa lalunya hingga usaha percobaan bunuh diri Akashi. Ruang di hatinya sudah tidak sanggup untuk menyimpan segala macam perasaan itu lebih lama lagi, sehingga tanpa sadar ia menyebut Akashi-kun sebagai kakak kembarnya. Padahal ia sendiri juga tahu, Akashi-kun sama sekali belum mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Tetsuya! Jawab aku...!" desak Akashi. Namun sayangnya Kuroko masih tetap membisu di hadapannya. Wajahnya tertunduk seolah berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya dari Akashi. Cukup lama Kuroko terdiam hingga akhirnya kesabaran Akashi hampir habis. Ia menggoncangkan bahu Kuroko untuk memaksanya buka suara.

"Tetsuya...!"

Kuroko masih tetap diam sekalipun Akashi menggoncangkan tubuhnya. Sudah terlanjur, apa yang ia ucapkan tanpa sadar telah membuat sebuah fakta mencuat ke permukaan. Dan sudah tidak mungkin disembunyikan lagi. Akan tetapi, Kuroko terlalu lelah. Terlalu lelah untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Akashi. Sementara Akashi sendiri semakin mendesaknya.

"Sudah cukup, Seijuurou."

Suara itu berasal dari arah pintu yang terbuka. Akashi dan Ogiwara secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sementara Kuroko masih tetap tertunduk, meskipun ia sendiri juga mengenali si pemilik suara. Secara mengejutkan, ayah Akashi sudah berada di ambang pintu. Sepertinya ia mengetahui dari awal hingga akhir rangkaian peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Pria paruh baya ini pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ayah...?" kali ini Akashi benar-benar terkejut. Pasalnya ia tidak menduga ayahnya akan datang kemari dan di saat yang benar-benar tidak terduga. Akashi-san berjalan perlahan ke arah Tetsuya dan Seijuurou. Pandangannya menangkap kondisi Tetsuya yang kacau. Tetsuya masih saja menundukkan wajahnya. Namun, ayahnya tak bisa ditipu. Air mata yang mengalir itu tetap terlihat.

"Lepaskan Tetsuya, Seijuurou."

Jika memungkinkan, Akashi bisa saja menolak mematuhi perintah ayahnya. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu sekarang. Akashi kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Kuroko. Namun, ia semakin curiga ketika ayahnya memanggil Kuroko dengan sebutan nama kecilnya, hal yang selalu dilakukannya. Tidak hanya Akashi, Ogiwara yang ada di sana juga memiliki kecurigaan yang sama.

"Shigehiro, antar Tetsuya keluar. Lukanya harus segera dirawat." Perintah Akashi-san. Ogiwara langsung menyanggupinya meskipun ia sendiri masih sedikit terkejut atas respon Akashi-san terhadap Kuroko. Diraihnya pundak Kuroko lalu ia membantu menuntun sahabatnya itu berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Akashi dan ayahnya di ruangan itu.

"Nah, Seijuurou. Aku tahu kau pasti menginginkan penjelasan..." seru Akashi-san beberapa saat setelah Ogiwara dan Kuroko meninggalkan ruangan. Akashi sendiri memalingkan wajahnya dari ayahnya. Jika memang benar Tetsuya saudara kembarnya dan selama ini mereka terpisah, ia benar-benar yakin kalau ayahnya ada di balik semua ini.

"Yang bisa kujelaskan sekarang adalah, apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya itu benar. Kalian berdua memang saudara kembar. Tapi aku tak akan menjelaskan detilnya sekarang, karena aku tahu kau yang sekarang takkan bisa menerima penjelasan ini."

Kepala Akashi masih cukup jernih untuk menganalisa situasi. Beberapa saat sebelum Akashi-san membenarkan perkataan Kuroko, ia sudah tahu kalau ayahnya akan berkata demikian. Sehingga ia tak perlu menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti di hadapan ayahnya ketika ayahnya menyampaikan kebenaran itu. Akashi cukup berdamai dengan kenyataan. Fakta bahwa Tetsuya yang selama ini dikenalnya adalah saudara kembarnya bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk untuknya. Yang jadi masalah adalah, jika benar ayahnya sendiri ada sangkut pautnya dengan fakta yang akan mengubah hidupnya setelah ini, ia tak tahu bagaimana akan menghadapi ayahnya setelah ini.

Karena dari awal Akashi sudah tidak percaya pada siapapun...

.

.

.

"Syukurlah lukanya tidak dalam." seru Ogiwara saat melihat seorang perawat membersihkan darah dari luka di pergelangan tangan Kuroko kemudian membalutnya dengan perban. Ia tetap setia menemani Kuroko selama mendapatkan perawatan luka.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Ogiwara-kun."

Sebenarnya seorang perawat yang merawat luka Kuroko barusan ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada pemuda berambut biru langit itu. Karena sekali lihat, perawat itu tahu kalau luka yang diderita Kuroko bukanlah luka akibat terjatuh seperti apa yang Kuroko sampaikan padanya sebelum mendapatkan perawatan luka. Pengalamannya menjadikan ia tahu persis bahwa luka tersebut merupakan luka akibat tergores benda tajam. Tapi pertanyaan itu urung ia tanyakan.

Baik Kuroko ataupun Ogiwara tidak mengetahui jika perawat yang merawat luka Kuroko barusan adalah perawat yang terpaksa membawakan gunting untuk Akashi...

"Kuroko, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Saat ini, Ogiwara menemani Kuroko menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Untuk sesaat Kuroko terdiam seraya berpikir. Apakah ia akan kembali lagi ke kamar tempat Akashi dirawat? Apakah ia akan menemui Akashi lagi atau _ayah_nya? Atau apakah akan lebih baik baginya apabila ia menyusul rekan-rekan setimnya yang saat ini sedang berkumpul di kediaman Kagami?

"Kuroko, jujur saja aku benar-benar terkejut. Sebenarnya aku sudah cukup terkejut sejak melihat Akashi-san memelukmu begitu pertama kali bertemu. Tak kusangka, ternyata kau dan Akashi bersaudara. Apakah hal ini yang kalian bicarakan saat beliau mengajakmu untuk bicara berdua saja?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Apa yang ia alami sekarang sungguh-sungguh tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Tak pernah sekalipun terpikir dalam benak Kuroko kalau dalam tubuhnya dan Akashi akan mengalir darah yang sama. Terlebih lagi keduanya berasal dari satu sel telur yang sama. Kehidupannya pasti akan berubah drastis setelah ini.

Kuroko juga teringat kembali perkataan Akashi-san. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia masih merasa berat untuk mengakuinya sebagai ayah. Sekalipun ayahnya sudah meminta maaf di depannya, tidak lantas mengubur fakta bahwa ia telah dibuang setelah lahir. Akashi-san sendiri sudah berkata bahwa Kuroko bisa memutuskan apapun untuk masa depannya. Seharusnya ia tak perlu terbebani apapun setelah ini. Ia cukup bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan melanjutkan kehidupannya sebagai seorang Kuroko. Terlebih lagi, ia sudah memperoleh kasih sayang yang layak dari keluarga Kuroko, sekalipun dalam darahnya tidak mengalir darah Kuroko. Berarti seharusnya masalah sudah terpecahkan bukan?

Tapi apa benar semua akan berakhir begitu saja apabila ia memutuskan begitu? Bagaimana dengan Akashi-san? Bagaimana dengan Akashi-kun? Saat ini Kuroko benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ogiwara juga mengetahui hal itu sehingga ia tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Kuroko, hari ini pasti melelahkan untukmu. Apalagi kita juga sudah melakoni pertandingan yang menguras tenaga. Mungkin akan lebih baik bagimu kalau kau pulang sekarang. Teman-temanmu juga pasti sudah menunggu."

Kuroko masih terdiam. Berpikir sekeras apapun sekarang ia takkan menemukan jawabannya sekarang. Saran dari Ogiwara mungkin akan lebih baik baginya.

"Baiklah Ogiwara-kun. Mungkin akan lebih baik begitu."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Kuroko. Nanti aku yang akan mengatakan pada Akashi-san kalau kau pulang duluan. Aku yakin beliau tidak akan mempermasalahkannya."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Ia bersyukur Ogiwara-kun saat ini ada di sini. Ogiwara-kun masih tetap seperti dulu dan tidak berubah sedikitpun. Ia tetaplah seorang yang akan selalu berada di sisi sahabatnya saat dibutuhkan.

"Ogiwara-kun sendiri?"

"Aku akan kembali ke tempat Akashi untuk memastikan keadaannya sekali lagi. Tidak apa-apa 'kan jika aku tidak mengantarmu, Kuroko?"

"Tidak masalah, Ogiwara-kun."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan, Kuroko. Hati-hatilah saat kau pulang nanti."

"Ah, Ogiwara-kun..."

"Ya Kuroko?"

"...Sampaikan salamku pada Akashi-kun. Sampaikan juga permohonan maafku karena aku sudah bertindak kelewatan terhadapnya..."

Ogiwara terdiam sejenak. Sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut _bluenette_ Kuroko. Sahabatnya tetap tidak berubah dari dulu, ia tetap seorang yang lembut dan baik hati. Padahal kalau boleh dibilang, justru Akashi yang sudah bertindak kelewatan. Kuroko hanya melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Pasti akan kusampaikan padanya, Kuroko! Berhati-hatilah saat kau pulang!"

Ogiwara kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kuroko. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih berdiam diri di lorong rumah sakit. Salju turun semakin deras. Malam ini akan benar-benar dingin. Tapi sedingin-dinginnya malam itu, tidak akan lebih dingin dibandingkan masa lalunya yang kelam. Jika mengingat fakta bahwa ia dibuang tidak lama setelah dilahirkan, pasti saat itu salju juga turun deras seperti ini. Dan bayi lemah Tetsuya yang baru saja keluar dari inkubator harus bertahan hidup melawan dinginnya malam. Tanpa hangatnya perapian dan tanpa hangatnya pelukan orang tua.

Jika mengingat itu, tanpa sadar air matanya kembali mengalir...

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Tetsuya?"

Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang diajukan Akashi-san setelah Ogiwara kembali. Ogiwara melirik ke arah Akashi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Akashi-san, bermaksud untuk memastikan keadaan si pemilik mata heterokromatik itu setelah mengetahui kalau ia dan Kuroko adalah saudara sedarah yang kembar. Akashi sendiri masih duduk dalam keadaan diam. Wajahnya tetap sedingin biasanya.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Lukanya tidak dalam. Dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ah, dia sudah pulang? Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengantarnya pulang. Aku yakin di luar sudah semakin dingin."

Ogiwara terdiam sejenak sebelum merespon ucapan Akashi-san. Tak terpikir di benaknya kalau Akashi-san akan begitu perhatian pada Kuroko. Ia jadi agak merasa bersalah pada Akashi-san. Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Kuroko semakin kalut apabila ia kembali ke ruangan ini. Tengok saja, Akashi. Ogiwara tidak bisa memahami Akashi yang sekarang. Ia masih tetap diam tanpa ekspresi. Wajahnya tetap dingin seperti biasanya. Tapi jika diperhatikan dengan jelas, dalam sorot mata dwiwarnanya akan tampak kemarahan. Ogiwara khawatir Kuroko akan kembali terbebani apabila ia dipaksa menemui Akashi yang sekarang.

"Ah, Akashi-san. Jika kau ingin mengantarnya, kejar saja Kuroko. Aku yakin dia belum keluar dari lingkungan rumah sakit."

Akashi-san mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya bergegas untuk pergi. Biar bagaimanapun ia ingin membayar kesalahannya sebagai orang tua yang gagal memberikan yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya. Sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu, terlebih dahulu ia berjalan ke arah Akashi yang masih duduk diam di ranjangnya.

"Ikutlah denganku untuk menemui Tetsuya. Minta maaflah padanya."

Daripada disebut perintah, ucapan itu lebih terdengar sebagai permintaan. Akashi sendiri masih diam. Ia tidak lantas hanya berdiam diri saja setelah fakta tersebut mencuat ke permukaan. Tanpa disadari yang lainnya, otaknya berpikir keras untuk mencari solusi bagi masalahnya. Dan Akashi telah merencanakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Akashi-san ataupun Ogiwara.

"Shigehiro, bawakan kursi roda kemari dan antar Seijuurou."

Sebenarnya Ogiwara ingin menolak, lantaran ia menganggap ide untuk mempertemukan Kuroko dengan Akashi yang sekarang bukanlah ide yang bagus. Yah, tetapi Ogiwara tidak bisa menolak. Ia kemudian bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Akashi, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Ogiwara mendorong kursi roda Akashi. Mereka berjalan beriringan di belakang Akashi-san. Langkah Akashi-san sendiri agak terburu-buru seolah-olah ia takut kehilangan Kuroko lagi. Meskipun begitu, telinganya masih cukup tajam untuk mendengar ucapan Ogiwara di belakangnya.

Akashi memang tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Ogiwara. Akan tetapi, Ogiwara tahu bahwa bahasa tubuh Akashi seolah mengisyaratkan kalau Ogiwara tetap boleh mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan gunting itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kenapa kamu nekat mau bunuh diri? Apa kamu memang benar-benar ingin mati?"

"..."

Sebenarnya, Akashi sendiri tidak bermaksud untuk benar-benar bunuh diri. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia hanya ingin menggertak. Sebagai seorang yang tidak pernah mengalami kekalahan satu kalipun, kekalahan barang sekali saja sudah cukup untuk mencoreng harga dirinya. Jika saja Kuroko tidak menepis gunting itu, mungkin ia tidak akan benar-benar menghujamkan gunting itu ke arah matanya sendiri. Tapi sekalipun tujuannya adalah untuk menggertak Kuroko, entah kenapa sisi lain dirinya mengharapkan Kuroko akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya bunuh diri.

Dan sejenius-jeniusnya Akashi, ia masih tetap belum bisa menemukan penyebab mengapa ia berpikir demikian.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu sewaktu Kuroko berusaha menepis guntingmu, sebenarnya kau berusaha _melempar_ gunting itu terlebih dulu, iya 'kan? Kau tidak ingin Kuroko terkena guntingmu 'kan? Tapi sayangnya Kuroko tetap kena..."

"..."

"Kelihatan lho, Akashi. Rupanya sebelum Kuroko menyebutmu kakak kembarnya, nalurimu sebagai seorang kakak sudah muncul ya. Aku tidak menyangka."

"Diamlah Shigehiro."

"Jangan malu mengakuinya, Akashi. Itu tidak jelek kok."

"..."

Dalam hati sebenarnya Akashi memikirkan ucapan Ogiwara barusan. Ia ingat betul detik-detik kritis itu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana ia mengayunkan gunting itu dan bagaimana Kuroko berusaha mencegahnya. Ia juga ingat betul bahwa saat itu ia berusaha melempar gunting itu jauh-jauh, tepat sebelum Kuroko menepisnya. Sayangnya usaha tersebut gagal. Kuroko memang berhasil menepis gunting itu. Namun, Kuroko juga terkena imbasnya. Skenario Kuroko yang terluka sungguh tidak masuk dalam perhitungan Akashi. Jika kembali memikirkan itu, sebenarnya Akashi sendiri juga bingung. _Kenapa ia tidak ingin Kuroko terluka saat itu?_ Apakah itu memang nalurinya sebagai seorang kakak?

Diam-diam Akashi-san yang berjalan di depan mereka tersenyum mendengar percakapan dua orang di belakangnya. Seijuurou ternyata tidak seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. Ia sekarang memang _boneka yang memiliki nyawa_, bukan lagi boneka yang bisa bergerak di bawah kendalinya. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada tak berperasaan 'kan?

.

.

.

_'Kuroko! Kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa kami perlu menjemputmu ke sana?'_

Kuroko membuka _email_ di ponselnya. Cuacanya memang sudah mulai dingin sehingga jarinya sendiri sudah mulai kedinginan untuk sekadar membalas _email_ dari Kagami itu. Dengan susah payah ia menekan tombol ponselnya dan membalas _email_ tersebut.

'Gomen, _Kagami-kun. Aku segera menuju ke sana._'

Kuroko baru akan melangkah keluar lobi rumah sakit ketika seseorang secara tiba-tiba memanggil namanya...

"Tetsuya..."

Kuroko menoleh, ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau orang itu akan datang mengejarnya. Yah setidaknya setelah sekian banyak hal yang terjadi selama seharian ini.

"Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko melihat Ogiwara yang berjalan sambil mendorong Akashi yang duduk di atas kursi roda. Ia juga melihat Akashi-san atau ayahnya berjalan beriringan bersama mereka. Kuroko terperanjat. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan datang menghampirinya sebelum meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Tetsuya, jika kau tidak keberatan izinkan aku yang mengantarmu. Salju sudah turun semakin deras. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." seru Akashi-san dengan nada yang lebih tepatnya terdengar seperti memohon. Kuroko langsung merasa iba. Apakah ayahnya sendiri berusaha untuk menebus kesalahannya di masa lampau? Enam belas tahun yang lalu bayi lemah Tetsuya harus menahan dinginnya salju sendirian dan sangat membutuhkan dekapan orang tua saat itu. Namun, kehangatan dari orang tua yang seharusnya ia dapatkan dari dulu itu baru bisa didapatkannya enam belas tahun kemudian, ketika angin musim salju bertiup dengan arah yang sama seperti saat enam belas tahun yang lalu.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-san. Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan anda..." Kuroko masih belum bisa memanggilnya ayah. Akashi-san sendiri juga terlihat kecewa setelah Kuroko memanggilnya bukan dengan sebutan ayah. Akan tetapi jauh dari semua itu, Akashi-san akan lebih kecewa apabila Kuroko menolak permintaannya. Penolakan itu serasa membuatnya menjadi orang tua yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Kumohon, Tetsuya. Biarkan aku mengantarmu." Akashi-san semakin memohon. Membuat Kuroko makin merasa tidak enak. Tapi ia sendiri juga belum terbiasa dengan pria paruh baya yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya itu. Ini semua bukan karena kesalahan ayahnya. Kuroko sendiri tidak mendendam. Walaupun ia harus menerima fakta bahwa ia dibuang, toh ia sudah mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Orang tua dan nenek yang menyayanginya selalu memberikan kasih sayang mereka untuknya.

"Baiklah..." satu jawaban dari Kuroko tersebut sudah cukup melegakan bagi Akashi-san saat itu. Kuroko bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi kelegaan Akashi-san saat itu. Tampaknya kehidupan Kuroko akan berubah setelah ini. Ia harus bisa membiasakan dirinya terhadap keluarga Akashi. Tidak hanya pada Akashi-san atau ayahnya, akan tetapi juga pada...

Akashi-kun.

Ogiwara mengantarkan Akashi hingga persis berada di hadapan Kuroko. Situasi ini sempat membuat Kuroko merasa canggung. Bagaimana tidak, Akashi-kun mencoba bunuh diri setelah kalah melawan Seirin, tepatnya karena _shoot_ yang ia lakukan sebagai penentu kemenangan Seirin. Selain itu, Kuroko juga merasa sudah bertindak kelewatan dengan menampar Akashi-kun. Kuroko ingin sekali meminta maaf akan tetapi ia bingung merangkai kata yang tepat.

Ketika orang yang pernah menjadi teman juga lawanmu, tiba-tiba berubah statusnya menjadi kakak kembarmu dan berada di hadapanmu, maka apa yang akan kau lakukan?

"Akashi-kun, aku..."

Akashi mendengarkan kata-kata Kuroko meskipun ia tidak memandang ke arah wajah Kuroko. Pandangannya tertuju pada pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang dibalut perban.

"Tetsuya, lukamu..."

"Ah ini..." Kuroko buru-buru mengangkat tangannya. "Hanya luka kecil, Akashi-kun."

"Maaf..." Tanpa sengaja baik Akashi dan Kuroko saling meminta maaf bersamaan. Setelah mereka berdua menyadari telah melakukan satu hal yang aneh, keduanya pun saling berpandangan. Rupanya benang takdir itu sudah terikat dengan kuat. Mereka perlahan-lahan saling memahami isi hati satu sama lain. Akashi-san yang memandangi mereka berdua dari jauh pun diam-diam tersenyum. Jika saja ia masih memiliki kesempatan, ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk merengkuh mereka berdua dalam keluarga Akashi.

Sayangnya, Akashi-san sudah memberikan kebebasan bagi Tetsuya untuk memilih. Sehingga ia harus menerima apapun keputusan Tetsuya nantinya...

"Akashi-kun...Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud...menamparmu."

"Jangan pikirkan itu, Tetsuya. Aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku yang menyebabkanmu terluka seperti ini."

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak, Akashi-kun. Ini hanya kecelakaan. Hanya luka kecil. Jangan merasa bersalah."

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wajah Kuroko sehingga kedua pandangan mereka bertemu. Kuroko bisa melihat dengan jelas mata dwiwarna Akashi-kun yang berbeda dibandingkan dengan yang tadi. Pada sorot matanya kali ini sama sekali tidak ada kemarahan dan rasa putus asa. Kuroko bersyukur Akashi-kun sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Tetsuya. Jujur saja aku masih terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa kau adalah adik kembarku. Aku masih belum bisa berdamai dengan kenyataan dan sepertinya akan membutuhkan waktu sampai aku terbiasa."

Kuroko memaklumi itu. Apa yang mereka rasakan ternyata sama. Kuroko sendiri juga masih belum terbiasa dan masih sulit berdamai dengan kenyataan. Ia cukup bersyukur kalau Akashi-kun juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Hal ini sedikit banyak mengurangi bebannya.

"Meskipun hal ini memang mengejutkan, tapi aku akan secepatnya menyesuaikan diri. Tetsuya, untuk itu aku punya permintaan."

"Permintaan apa itu, Akashi-kun?"

"Aku ingin kau ikut ke Rakuzan bersamaku. Apakah kau bersedia?"

DEG

Sedikitpun tak terlintas dalam benak Kuroko kalau Akashi-kun akan mengajukan permintaan ini. Kuroko mencoba berpikir lagi. Oke, Akashi-san memang memberikannya kebebasan untuk memilih. Beliau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya pada Kuroko karena beliau ingin menebus kesalahannya pada Kuroko. Akan tetapi, Akashi-kun berbeda. Kuroko tidak yakin Akashi-kun akan memberikannya kebebasan untuk memilih.

Jika ia pergi ke Rakuzan, maka ia akan meninggalkan keluarga Kuroko dan juga berpisah dengan teman-temannya di Seirin. Tapi ia sendiri juga memahami bahwa cepat atau lambat, roda kehidupannya akan berubah setelah ini. Kuroko harus menyadari bahwa setelah ini kehidupannya akan selalu berhubungan dengan keluarga Akashi, karena ia sendiri juga seorang Akashi. Akashi Tetsuya.

Jika ia pergi ke Rakuzan, maka Seirin akan menjadi musuhnya di pertandingan. Kagami pun akan menjadi lawannya di lapangan. Permintaan ini benar-benar berat untuk dikabulkan Kuroko. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan klub basket yang baru berdiri dua tahun lalu itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia meninggalkan Seirin begitu saja?

"Tetsuya, aku juga setuju dengan usul Seijuurou." Akashi-san mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroko dan Akashi. "Sejujurnya aku ingin kau kembali ke keluarga Akashi dan tinggal bersama kami di Kyoto. Tapi semua keputusan ada padamu..."

Kuroko terhenyak mendengar curahan hati Akashi-san barusan. Ogiwara yang berada di belakang Akashi juga terkejut mendengar permintaan mendadak Akashi ini. Sejujurnya, ia merasa senang jika pada akhirnya Kuroko bergabung dengan Rakuzan. Akan tetapi sebagai seorang sahabat yang telah lama mengenal Kuroko, ia tidak ingin temannya itu merasa sedih. Jika berpisah dari Seirin akan membuatnya merasa sedih maka lebih baik Kuroko menolak permintaan Akashi saja...

"Aku...aku tidak tahu..."

"Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya, kau tidak harus memberikan jawabanmu sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu. Akan tetapi aku mengharapkan kabar baik darimu. Semoga kau mau ikut bersamaku ke Rakuzan."

Salju turun semakin deras. Membuat bumi menjadi semakin dingin. Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa bahwa kehidupannya akan berbeda dari sekarang. Menjadi lebih dingin dibanding sebelumnya...

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

_**To be Continued**_

Jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Kuroko? Akankah ia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama keluarga Akashi dan pindah ke Rakuzan ataukah bertahan di Seirin dan tetap tinggal dengan keluarga Kuroko?

**Preview for next chapter** :

"_Aku tidak minta kau untuk mengerti. Tapi aku minta kau untuk paham, Seijuurou."_

"_Kagami-kun, bagaimana jadinya kalau seandainya aku dan Akashi-kun ternyata saudara kembar dan aku harus meninggalkan Seirin?"_

"_Akashi-kun, kenapa kau ada di sini?"_

"_Akashi-kun kenapa berbohong?"_

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview^^


	3. Chapter 3

**03 : Insurrection**

_Sekalipun keberadaanku tidak dikehendaki enam belas tahun yang lalu, toh aku sudah mendapatkan ganti kehidupan yang lebih baik sekarang. Orang tua dan nenek yang sangat menyayangiku..._

_Tapi kenapa...dia yang lebih dipilih oleh ayahnya justru selalu nampak kesepian?_

-Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk hanya sekedar mengerti. Tapi aku juga ingin kau memahaminya, Seijuurou."

Malam itu, salju semakin turun dengan derasnya. Bulir salju yang turun tidak hanya membuat permukaan bumi menjadi lebih dingin, akan tetapi juga turut membekukan hati seseorang...

Diam. Hanya itulah respon Akashi.

Malam itu juga, Akashi Seijuurou, yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, akhirnya mengetahui seluruh fakta menyedihkan itu dari sang ayah. Dimulai dari kehidupan sang ayah saat sebelum menikah hingga saat ia lahir dan ketika sang ayah membuang adik kembarnya. Tidak ada perubahan emosi yang berarti yang tampak dari wajah si pemuda bersurai merah ini setelah mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan ayahnya. Seolah-olah ia memang tidak peduli dengan cerita sang ayah.

Tapi Akashi-san sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa putera kesayangannya yang jenius ini memang jenius dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ya, puteranya itu dengan lihai mampu menyembunyikan emosinya di hadapan sang ayah. Membuat sang ayah dengan sukses berpikiran bahwa puteranya paham akan maksud sang ayah seperti yang memang sudah seharusnya, _boneka yang bisa dikendalikan_...

Akan tetapi, wahai Akashi-san, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa puteramu adalah seorang kapten dan juga _point guard_ skala nasional. _Point guard_ merupakan _game maker_ dan _ball handler_ dalam permainan basket. Artinya, orang-orang dengan posisi seperti itulah yang dapat mengendalikan jalannya permainan. Dan bukan tidak mungkin Akashi Seijuurou kali ini akan menerapkan hal yang biasa ia lakukan di lapangan ke dalam kehidupan pribadinya sendiri.

Dan tanpa ayahnya sadari, itulah yang akan dilakukan puteranya. Dia akan memberontak. Dia tidak akan membiarkan hidupnya dikendalikan. Dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang pastinya tidak akan diketahui oleh sang ayah setelah ini. Filosofi yang selama ini ditanamkan ayahnya padanya sukses menjadikan ia sebagai seorang yang absolut dan seorang yang licik. Dia memang masih boneka milik sang ayah, tapi boneka ini telah memiliki roh dan siap untuk memberontak.

Akashi akan melakukan sesuatu. Karena hanya dia yang bisa mengendalikan hidupnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Seirin _High School._

Dua hari setelah final winter cup berlalu, banyak perubahan yang terjadi di klub basket SMU Seirin. Tentu saja cepat atau lambat perubahan itu akan terjadi. Pasalnya klub basket yang baru berdiri kurang lebih dua tahun ini baru saja menjuarai turnamen nasional. Mereka yang awalnya kurang diunggulkan atau bahkan diremehkan akhirnya mampu membalik semua anggapan dan merebut kemenangan dari si juara bertahan Rakuzan.

Dampak kemenangan itu sungguh luar biasa. Hingga saat ini, wartawan masih memadati ruangan klub basket Seirin. Hal yang biasanya jarang terjadi di Seirin. Tak ayal perubahan yang begitu mendadak ini membuat Aida Riko kerepotan. Pasalnya sebagai pelatih, ia yang selalu menjadi sasaran pertanyaan wartawan. Fakta bahwa Seirin menjadi juara berkat asuhan pelatih wanita yang masih menginjak bangku SMU tentunya menjadi bahan berita yang menarik bagi para wartawan.

"Nona Aida, bisa anda jelaskan bagaimana cara anda melatih?"

"Nona Aida, bagaimana mungkin tim yang baru berdiri bisa menjadi juara turnamen nasional?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa...!" teriak Aida frustasi. Tapi sayangnya Aida Riko tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Para wartawan terlanjur mengerubunginya. Aida harus belajar beradaptasi karena paling tidak kondisi seperti ini akan berlangsung selama kurang lebih beberapa hari ke depan. Dampak lain dari kondisi ini adalah, untuk sementara latihan klub basket diliburkan karena kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan.

Tidak hanya Aida, para wartawan juga mengejar para pemain utama Seirin. Baik Hyuuga, Kiyoshi dan Izuki tidak luput dari kejaran wartawan. Bahkan Kagami sekalipun. Bagaimana dengan Kuroko? Jangan lupakan kemampuan _misdirection_ yang dimilikinya. Ia bahkan bisa melalui kerumunan wartawan dengan santainya.

"Haaaah...Aku bisa gilaaa..." keluh Kagami sambil mengamati kerumunan wartawan melalui jendela di samping bangku kelasnya. Ramainya awak media membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak leluasa. Apa boleh buat, dirinya juga menjadi buruan wartawan. Beruntung para pemburu berita itu tidak mengejar hingga ke ruangan kelasnya.

"Ini belum apa-apa Kagami-kun." seru Kuroko yang dengan tiba-tiba mengagetkan Kagami. Memang sudah setahun Kagami mengenal Kuroko, namun kadang-kadang ia belum terbiasa dengan hawa tipisnya.

"Kuroko! Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?"

"Aku sudah di sini dari tadi Kagami-kun."

"Haaah..." Kagami menghembuskan nafas sejenak. "Memangnya kau tidak dikejar-kejar juga?"

"Tidak. Aku bahkan sempat ke _gym_ tadi." Jawab Kuroko singkat. Membuat Kagami hanya bisa mengelus dada. Benar juga, Kagami saja tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko tadi apalagi para awak media di luar sana.

"Para wartawan itu juga aneh. Mereka tetap semangat mencari berita walaupun cuaca sedang dingin begini." ujar Kagami sambil sesekali memandang keluar, mengamati kerumunan wartawan yang seolah tak ada habisnya.

"Memang sudah kewajiban mereka Kagami-kun. Dulu waktu di Teikou juga begini. Ada saja wartawan yang meliput ke _gym_ setiap hari. Apalagi sewaktu kami baru saja memenangkan turnamen, yang datang lebih banyak lagi." urai Kuroko, datar.

Kagami menoleh ke arah Kuroko dengan memasang ekspresi wajah terkejut. Yah tampaknya Kagami sempat melupakan fakta bahwa _generation of miracles _dulunya tak terkalahkan meskipun saat ini bisa dibilang Kagami sudah mengalahkan seluruh anggota _generation of miracles_ setelah melalui perjuangan yang tidak mudah.

"Lalu, apakah kau juga dikejar-kejar oleh para wartawan itu?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak, Kagami-kun. Yang biasanya menangani para wartawan itu adalah..." sejenak ucapan Kuroko terhenti. Perubahan ekspresi wajah tampak jelas terlihat di wajah Kuroko. Wajahnya tidak tampak datar seperti saat beberapa menit yang lalu. Mendadak wajahnya tampak sedih. "...Akashi-kun."

Kagami tampaknya menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah mendadak Kuroko itu.

"Ah, sudah bisa ditebak. Baik Kise, Murasakibara ataupun Aomine tidak mungkin lihai menghadapi wartawan. Midorima masih mungkin meskipun sepertinya itu bukan hobinya." ujar Kagami sambil memandang ke arah Kuroko lagi dan mendapati tatapan pemuda berambut biru langit di depannya itu mendadak kosong.

"Kuroko."

Kuroko masih diam dan tertunduk seolah tampak sedang melamun. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara Kagami yang memanggilnya.

"Kuroko!" panggil Kagami lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras. Usaha Kagami membuahkan hasil. Kuroko pun akhirnya menoleh ke arah Kagami.

"Kau tampak aneh. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Kuroko terdiam. Tidak menyangka Kagami akan menyadari perubahan sikapnya seperti ini. Kuroko sendiri juga bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan Kagami. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi ya? Kau tampak sedikit berbeda sejak kembali dari rumah sakit dua hari yang lalu. Atau...ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dengan Akashi?"

Tebakan Kagami sebenarnya tepat. Namun, Kuroko masih belum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kagami. Ia ingin mencurahkan semuanya pada Kagami tapi ia tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Haruskah ia memulai dengan menceritakan masa lalu Akashi-san dari awal? Atau langsung pada inti permasalahan kalau sebenarnya ia dan Akashi adalah saudara kembar dan Akashi memintanya untuk bergabung dengan Rakuzan?

Kagami tampak menunggu Kuroko untuk menjawab. Kuroko memang belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kagami, namun Kagami sudah berhasil mengetahui bahwa sesuatu memang terjadi. Dan sesuatu yang terjadi pasti ada hubungannya dengan Akashi.

"Kagami-kun, sebenarnya..."

"Kuroko! Kagami! Bisa kemari sebentar?"

Perkataan Kuroko terputus oleh teriakan seorang gadis. Aida Riko masuk ke kelas mereka dengan terengah-engah. Sontak, Kagami dan Kuroko menoleh ke arah Aida yang tepat berada di depan pintu kelas mereka.

"Huuuh...Aku baru saja menghindari kejaran wartawan. Beruntung sebagian dari mereka ada yang menyerah. Kalian berdua ayo bantu aku! Kita mendapatkan tambahan fasilitas untuk latihan. Aku ingin kalian berdua membantuku merapikan _gym_!" Aida berkata demikian sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Namun, ajakan Aida itu mendapatkan respon berupa rintihan kesakitan dari Kuroko.

Aida tidak tahu bahwa ia telah menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko yang sedang terluka.

"Ah sakit, _coach_..."

"Eh? Kenapa Kuroko? Aku hanya menarik tanganmu begini tapi kenapa kau tampak kesakitan?"

Baik Kagami maupun Aida heran atas respon yang ditunjukkan Kuroko barusan. Sungguh mengherankan, Kuroko merintih kesakitan hanya karena Aida menarik tangannya. Kuroko memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sepintas, Kagami dapat melihat perban yang melilit di pergelangan tangan Kuroko dari balik lengan seragamnya.

"Kuroko, kenapa tanganmu? Sepertinya kau memakai perban?" Kagami langsung bertanya begitu matanya menangkap perban yang tampak melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Sia-sia sudah usaha Kuroko untuk menyembunyikan luka yang didapatnya sejak dua hari yang lalu itu, _luka akibat goresan gunting Akashi_. Kuroko sendiri tidak mengira bahwa luka goresan sepanjang lima centimeter itu masih menyisakan rasa perih hingga sekarang meskipun luka tersebut tidak begitu dalam.

Sekarang apa yang harus dikatakan Kuroko? Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Kagami dan Aida kalau luka itu disebabkan akibat mencegah Akashi melakukan tindakan bodoh 'kan?

"Aku ceroboh lalu pergelangan tanganku terkilir, Kagami-kun." Alasan klise. Namun hanya itu yang terpikir di benak Kuroko saat ini. Sejurus kemudian, Kuroko menyadari bahwa ia telah memberikan alasan yang salah. Tapi apa boleh buat, kata-kata itu sudah terlanjur keluar dan tak mungkin bisa ditarik lagi. Kuroko baru menyadari bahwa bekas luka itu takkan mungkin bisa ditutup oleh _wristband_.

"Tumben sekali seorang Kuroko bisa ceroboh. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kagami langsung begitu mendengar alasan Kuroko. Bukannya ia tidak mempercayai Kuroko, tapi ia merasa Kuroko bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa dengan mudahnya bertindak ceroboh.

Kuroko tidak menduga bahwa alasan yang baru saja diucapkannya akan mendatangkan pertanyaan. Saat itu bahkan Kuroko belum bisa mengarang alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kagami. Sementara Kagami tampaknya menunggu jawaban itu.

"A-..."

Belum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Aida keburu mencubit pipi Kuroko dengan gemas.

"Kuroko! Cukuplah Bakagami saja yang biasa bertindak bodoh. Kau jangan ikut-ikutan ceroboh begini!" Aida mencubit kedua pipi Kuroko dengan gemas. Membuat Kuroko terpaksa merintih kesakitan sekali lagi. Jelas saja Aida khawatir. Pasalnya, kemampuan _passing_ Kuroko seakan telah menjadi salah satu senjata Seirin dalam mendulang poin. Siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan _ignite pass_ selain Kuroko?

"Tunggu, _coach_! Kenapa harus aku yang dibilang bodoh?" Kagami mendengus kesal, tapi perkataannya tak ditanggapi oleh pelatih Seirin itu. Yang Kagami dapatkan hanyalah pandangan mematikan dari Aida.

"Kalau begitu, supaya Kagami tidak menjadi Bakagami, kau harus membantuku merapikan _gym_!" perintah Aida. Kagami hanya bisa menurut. Sepertinya kali ini Kuroko harus berterima kasih pada Aida. Berkatnya, ia tak harus mengarang alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kagami tadi.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya, Kagami-kun."

Saat ini Kagami dan Kuroko tengah berada di _gym_. Kagami mendapatkan misi khusus dari Aida untuk merapikan _gym_ beserta menata tambahan fasilitas baru untuk latihan mereka. Sementara Kuroko, yang dibebaskan Aida dari misi khusus itu lantaran pergelangan tangannya sedang cedera, hanya bisa mengekor di belakang Kagami.

"Hah? Kenapa kau harus minta maaf?"

"Karena kau jadi bekerja sendirian."

"Jangan dipikirkan. Lagipula kalau kau memaksakan diri untuk membantuku bisa-bisa malah tambah gawat jadinya." Kagami membayangkan Aida akan menambah porsi latihannya dengan kejam dan tanpa belas kasihan. Sepertinya Kuroko menyadari apa yang sedang ada dalam benak Kagami sekarang.

"Oh ya, Kuroko. Dari tadi aku penasaran. Bagaimana bisa kau ceroboh sampai pergelangan tanganmu terkilir?" Pertanyaan yang sama dari Kagami lagi-lagi ditujukan pada Kuroko. Kalau tadi Kuroko belum menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kagami, maka kali ini ia harus bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kagami itu, atau Kagami akan semakin bertambah curiga terhadapnya.

"Aku terpeleset di jalanan bersalju dua hari yang lalu, Kagami-kun. Tapi tidak parah kok."

_Alasan ini cukup logis 'kan?_ batin Kuroko.

Kuroko menatap Kagami lekat-lekat, berharap pemuda tinggi besar itu paham akan alasan yang ia buat dan tidak memburunya lagi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang dapat menjurus pada Akashi. Bicara tentang Akashi, Kuroko baru menyadari bahwa ia sendiri belum sempat memikirkan tawaran dari Akashi dua hari lalu itu. Tanpa terasa, dua hari sudah berlalu sejak Akashi menawarinya untuk bergabung dengan Rakuzan. Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa bahwa Akashi tidak akan memberinya tenggat waktu untuk berpikir lebih lama lagi.

"Bahkan Kuroko pun bisa menjadi Bakuroko ya."

Perkataan Kagami barusan membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Kuroko. "Bakuroko?" seru Kuroko heran begitu mendengar istilah aneh yang diucapkan Kagami barusan.

"Iya, Bakuroko dari Baka-Kuroko. Karena kau bisa-bisanya terpeleset hanya karena jalan bersalju." seru Kagami sambil mengangkat keranjang yang berisi beberapa bola basket di dalamnya. Sementara Kuroko yang berdiri di samping Kagami baru paham akan maksudnya.

"Kagami-kun terlalu maksa. Bakagami lebih enak didengar."

"Atau lebih baik Bakaroko saja?"

"Kalau ada pepatah orang bodoh tidak akan terkena flu, maka orang bodoh juga tidak akan terpeleset. Karena Kagami-kun tidak terpeleset maka yang bodoh adalah Kagami-kun. Bakagami."

"Oooi..."

Kuroko tertawa. Setelah mengalami serangkaian kejadian yang cukup berat dua hari yang lalu, rasanya aneh juga dia bisa tertawa seperti ini. Kuroko cukup bersyukur karena Kagami sepertinya bisa mempercayai alasan yang ia buat. Kagami yang tampaknya keras tapi sebenarnya hatinya cukup lembut, Aida yang sangat tegas tapi sebenarnya perhatian, Hyuuga senpai yang terkadang aneh tapi sebenarnya bijaksana, Izuki senpai yang suka membuat pelesetan, Kiyoshi senpai yang sama anehnya dengan Hyuuga, serta anggota Seirin lainnya, semua kehangatan dan keramahtamahan ini tak mungkin bisa ditinggalkannya dan tak mungkin bisa ditemukannya di Rakuzan.

"Oh ya, Kuroko. Bicara tentang dua hari yang lalu, kau pasti bertemu Akashi 'kan di sana? Bagaimana dia?"

DEG. Kuroko tidak menyangka bahwa Kagami akan menanyakan Akashi seperti ini. Apa yang harus ia katakan tentang Akashi? Apakah ia perlu mengatakan pada Kagami bahwa mereka berdua ternyata saudara?

"Akashi-kun baik-baik saja, Kagami-kun..." hanya kalimat itu yang bisa diucapkan Kuroko sekarang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Seharusnya dia sadar kalau dia membuat kehebohan waktu itu. Kenapa bisa begitu Kuroko? Memangnya selama pertandingan itu dia sedang sakit ya?"

"Entahlah, Kagami-kun..."

"Kau juga terlalu peduli padanya sampai-sampai menjenguknya segala. Padahal kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Mibuchi, Hayama, bahkan Ogiwara pasti bisa mengurusinya."

_Mana mungkin, Kagami-kun. Kalau Akashi-kun kolaps gara-gara aku mana mungkin aku membiarkannya begitu saja 'kan? Dan kenyataannya memang begitu. _

"Biar bagaimanapun, Akashi-kun pernah menjadi kapten kami di Teikou, Kagami-kun." salah, seharusnya yang Kuroko katakan adalah, biar bagaimanapun, Akashi-kun adalah kakak kembarku. Maka sudah sewajarnya aku peduli padanya.

"Lalu kalau aku tidak salah ingat, waktu itu kau menyusul kami dengan diantar _limousine_ ya? Siapa yang mengantarmu?"

"Ayah...nya Akashi-kun. Beliau datang menjenguk Akashi-kun dan mengantarku pulang." Nyaris. Kuroko nyaris berkata bahwa yang mengantarnya memang ayahnya sendiri.

"Tak kusangka ayahnya Akashi sampai repot-repot mengantarmu pulang, Kuroko. Baik sekali dia."

_Tentu saja Kagami-kun. Karena beliau ternyata ayahku juga..._

Kuroko terdiam. Pikirannya mendadak kembali kacau. Pertanyaan beruntun Kagami membuatnya kembali mengingat Akashi-kun. Membuatnya kembali mengingat tawaran Akashi untuk bergabung ke Rakuzan. Seharusnya ia dengan mudah bisa menolak tawaran itu mentah-mentah. Alasannya, Kuroko sudah memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna di Tokyo, meskipun tidak sesempurna Akashi. Kuroko juga sudah berada dalam tim yang solid dan sudah dianggap layaknya keluarga di dalamnya. Tapi, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa membiarkan Akashi begitu saja. Apakah perasaan ini timbul karena pertalian darah di antara keduanya yang begitu dekat?

Yang Kuroko tahu, ia merasa tidak bisa memutuskan sendirian. Ia butuh masukan dari orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Kagami dirasanya pantas untuk itu. Meskipun konsekwensinya adalah, Kuroko harus menceritakan pada Kagami secara lengkap mulai dari awal hingga akhir.

"Kagami-kun..."

Kagami yang sedang bersiap untuk mengepel lapangan basket pun seketika menoleh ke arah Kuroko. Sepintas, ia menyadari bahwa ekspresi wajah Kuroko mendadak berubah menjadi serius.

"Bagaimana jadinya kalau ternyata aku dan Akashi-kun ternyata saudara kembar dan aku harus meninggalkan Seirin?"

Untuk sesaat, Kagami menjadi cengo dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Kuroko. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kuroko mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang dirasa konyol bagi Kagami. Dulu sewaktu mereka bertanding melawan Shuutoku, Kuroko dengan yakinnya beranggapan bahwa sebuah meteor bisa jatuh dan meledakkan bangku lawan. Waktu itu mungkin perkataan yang konyol itu juga bisa terdengar lucu, namun Kagami merasa apa yang ditanyakan Kuroko sekarang benar-benar hal yang konyol dan tidak lucu sama sekali.

Kuroko pasti bercanda. Tapi kenapa wajahnya terlihat serius?

"Kenapa pertanyaanmu jadi aneh begini, Kuroko? Kalau kau dan Akashi memang saudara kembar seharusnya semua orang sudah tahu dari dulu 'kan? Jangan ngawur. Cukuplah tanganmu yang cedera. Kepalamu jangan ikut cedera juga."

_Tentu saja aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang Kagami-kun, karena ayahku baru saja mengatakan seluruh kebenarannya dua hari yang lalu._

"Jawab saja, Kagami-kun. Jangan menanyakan apapun dulu."

Kagami menghela nafas. "Haah, baiklah. Aku tak tahu maksudmu bertanya begitu, tapi kalau kau memaksa, jawabannya adalah semua terserah padamu."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kehidupanmu adalah kehidupanmu. Bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diputuskan orang lain. Bagaimana mungkin kau akan nyaman menjalani kehidupanmu jika ada campur tangan orang lain di dalamnya? Dalam hal ini, jika kau dan Akashi bersaudara, lalu kau memilih untuk meninggalkan kami, maka itu semua terserah padamu. Tapi jangan menganggap bahwa kami tidak peduli padamu lantaran tidak menahanmu di sini. Kau sudah kami anggap sebagai keluarga, Kuroko. Sebagai keluarga tentunya kami akan mendukung apapun yang membuat kau bahagia."

Kuroko merasa terharu dengan penjelasan Kagami barusan. Seketika itu juga rasanya ia ingin sekali meneteskan air mata. Betapa...betapa Seirin sangat berarti baginya. Seirin adalah rumah keduanya. Kehangatan ini tak mungkin bisa ia dapatkan di Rakuzan. Akan tetapi, Kuroko sama sekali belum bisa mengesampingkan sebuah perasaan lain yang bercokol di hatinya. Fakta bahwa darah Akashi mengalir di tubuhnya tak terelakkan. Fakta bahwa Kuroko sama sekali tidak bisa membiarkan Akashi begitu saja juga tidak terelakkan.

Kuroko hanya belum menyadari yang mana yang lebih berarti bagi dirinya.

"Nah, Kuroko. Sekarang aku boleh ganti bertanya 'kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya hal yang aneh begitu?"

Kuroko tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Benar juga, ia sudah menanyakan itu pada Kagami. Berarti ia harus siap menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir.

"Kagami-kun, sebenarnya..."

TRIIIINGG...

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kuroko berbunyi. Sebuah _e-mail_ masuk ke dalam ponsel Kuroko.

"Maaf, Kagami-kun. Sebentar..."

Kuroko membuka ponselnya dan segera membaca _e-mail_ yang baru saja masuk itu. Mata Kuroko langsung terbelalak kaget begitu melihat isi _e-mail_ tersebut. Kagami pun menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Kuroko itu.

"Kau kenapa Kuroko?"

"Maaf, Kagami-kun. Sepertinya mendadak aku ada urusan. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu besok." Kuroko langsung pergi tanpa membiarkan Kagami bertanya apapun lagi. Saat itu juga Kagami merasa Kuroko menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kuroko setengah berlari menuju ke arah pintu gerbang setelah terlebih dulu mengambil tasnya yang masih berada di kelas. Kuroko tak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengannya di sini. Apa yang terjadi? Akankah ia menagih jawaban atas penawarannya waktu itu?

**[ from : Akashi-kun ]**

_Tetsuya. Saat ini aku ada di Seirin. Temui aku sekarang di pintu gerbang._

.

.

.

"Halo, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun..."

Benar-benar mengejutkan. Secara tiba-tiba Akashi datang berkunjung ke Seirin. Keberadaan Akashi di Seirin cukup mencolok dan menarik perhatian. Pasalnya Akashi masih mengenakan seragam sekolah Rakuzan. Tapi mungkin bukan itu saja yang menjadi daya tariknya. Beberapa murid perempuan Seirin yang berjalan melewati pintu gerbang tampak terpesona dengan keberadaan kapten Rakuzan itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin bukan hanya Kise yang berbakat menjadi model. Kuroko beranggapan Akashi tampaknya memiliki bakat untuk menjadi model juga. Tapi Kuroko buru-buru menepis pikiran itu begitu menyadari fakta bahwa mereka dilahirkan dengan gen tubuh yang mungil.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa ada di sini? Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Kuroko heran. Kuroko pantas heran sebab Akashi menunjukkan batang hidungnya tepat di saat jam pelajaran sekolah usai. Padahal jarak antara Kyoto dan Tokyo tidaklah dekat. Sedikitnya menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih empat jam dengan menggunakan kereta. Artinya, Akashi pasti meninggalkan aktivitasnya di sekolah hanya demi menemui Kuroko di Seirin.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua urusanku di sekolah, Tetsuya."

Seharusnya Kuroko tak perlu mempertanyakan itu. Kuroko sudah cukup lama mengenal Akashi. Semestinya urusan akademik bukanlah hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Oh begitu, lalu...ada keperluan apa kau kemari, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan hati-hati. Pasalnya Kuroko belum menyiapkan jawaban apapun jika Akashi menanyakan jawaban Kuroko atas penawarannya tempo hari.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Tetsuya. Aku bukan kemari untuk menanyakan jawabanmu. Aku tahu itu bukanlah perkara yang bisa diputuskan dengan mudah, tapi aku serius dengan penawaran itu."

Kuroko menarik nafas lega. Setidaknya ia tak perlu harus merasa tertekan menghadapi Akashi sekarang. Tapi, kalau bukan karena itu, lantas atas alasan apa Akashi harus repot-repot menemuinya di Seirin?

"Lalu, karena apa Akashi-kun?"

"Aku ingin memastikan satu hal."

"Memastikan apa?"

"Memastikan kalau-..."

"Hei, lihat! Bukankah itu Akashi Seijuurou si kapten Rakuzan itu?"

Perkataan Akashi terputus oleh teriakan wartawan. Kuroko baru menyadari bahwa tidak semua wartawan telah meninggalkan Seirin. Ternyata masih ada beberapa wartawan yang bertahan menunggu dan tentunya kehadiran Akashi di sana akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi mereka. Akashi tentunya tidak dapat menduga hal ini sebelum ia datang ke Seirin. Kuroko mendadak menjadi cemas. Bagaimana jika para wartawan mengejar Akashi dengan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh? Bagaimana jika wartawan mencurigai hubungan darah di antara keduanya? Tampaknya Kuroko berpikiran terlalu jauh, tapi ia paham betul bahwa insting para wartawan dalam mencari berita bisa jadi lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan instingnya saat bermain basket.

Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi, memastikan reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan pemuda bersurai merah itu saat tahu ada wartawan yang mencium kehadirannya di sini. Akashi sendiri memang tampak terkejut tapi sepertinya tidak tampak terganggu. Kuroko jadi penasaran. Bagaimana cara Akashi menghadapi wartawan setelah ini?

"Akashi Seijuurou, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" tanya seorang wartawan yang langsung mengarahkan _mike_ ke arah Akashi. Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi, apakah Akashi akan mengatakan keperluannya datang kemari di hadapan para wartawan itu? Kuroko ingat bahwa Akashi berkata akan memastikan sesuatu. Firasat Kuroko mengatakan, ini akan ada kaitannya dengan hubungan darah di antara keduanya. Akashi tidak mungkin mengumbar kenyataan itu di hadapan awak media 'kan?

"Aku datang kemari untuk menemui temanku." jawab Akashi singkat. Perkataan itu sontak membuat wartawan yang menanyainya heran. Pasalnya mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan tipis Kuroko yang berdiri tepat di samping Akashi.

"Temanmu? Lho?"

"_Sumimasen..._" celetuk Kuroko tiba-tiba yang secara spontan mengagetkan para wartawan yang sedang mengerubungi Akashi.

"Wuaaa! Da-dari mana anak ini muncul? Lho, bukankah kau Kuroko Tetsuya si pemain bayangan dari Seirin itu ya? Jadi kalian berdua berteman satu sama lain?" tampaknya kehadiran Kuroko di sana semakin membuat para wartawan bersemangat mengejar Akashi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Kuroko mendadak merasa khawatir kalau-kalau mereka akan menanyai Akashi pertanyaan yang menjurus ke arah hubungan darah mereka berdua. Akashi sendiri tampaknya menyadari kekhawatiran Kuroko itu. Kekhawatiran itu cukup beralasan. Akashi sendiri belum benar-benar membuktikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri mengenai adanya hubungan darah di antara mereka.

"Dulunya kami satu tim di Teikou." jawab Akashi singkat dan berhasil membuat para wartawan yang mengerubunginya manggut-manggut. Kuroko menatap Akashi dan para wartawan itu bergantian. Berharap para wartawan yang mengerubungi mereka saat itu tidak memiliki kecurigaan lain.

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana tanggapanmu atas pertandingan final beberapa waktu lalu? Gelar juara lepas dari tangan Rakuzan tahun ini, bagaimana perasaanmu?" seorang wartawan lain yang berada di samping Akashi ganti memberikan pertanyaan. Kuroko mendadak merasa cemas. Pasalnya ia belum tahu apakah Akashi memang sudah benar-benar menerima kekalahan yang dialaminya. Dan Kuroko lah yang menjadi penyebab kekalahan Akashi waktu itu. Ingatan Kuroko akan kejadian dua hari lalu mendadak tergambar dalam benaknya. Akashi saat itu nekat melakukan tindakan bunuh diri hanya karena kalah sekali. Bagaimana kalau setelah ditanyai wartawan seperti ini ia mendadak berbuat hal nekat lagi?

"Aku mengakui kehebatan Seirin. Mereka jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan Rakuzan kali ini dan mereka pantas menang." jawaban Akashi sontak membuat Kuroko terkejut. Namun, di saat yang bersamaan kekhawatirannya juga mendadak hilang. Kuroko sama sekali tak menyangka, Akashi-kun yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai seorang yang angkuh dan arogan ternyata bisa juga sedikit dewasa kali ini.

"Akan tetapi..."Akashi melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil menoleh ke arah Kuroko, membuat pemuda mungil bersurai biru langit tersebut merasa bingung ketika ditatap seperti itu.

"...Rakuzan akan merebut gelar juara itu tahun depan, karena tahun depan Rakuzan akan bertambah lebih kuat dibandingkan sekarang."

DEG. Kuroko terkejut mendengar pernyataan Akashi barusan. Apa maksudnya? Kuroko memang belum memberikan jawaban apapun, namun Akashi sendiri sangat yakin bahwa Kuroko akan datang padanya dan menyanggupi ajakannya.

Akashi sangat yakin akan hal itu.

"Apakah itu berarti kau memberikan pernyataan perang pada temanmu ini? Kekuatan seperti apa yang akan dimiliki Rakuzan tahun depan? Apakah kalian punya senjata rahasia?"

"Aku tak menganggap ucapanku ini sebagai pernyataan perang pada temanku. Kalau kalian ingin tahu seperti apa sebaiknya tunggu saja tahun depan." pungkas Akashi sambil menarik tangan Kuroko menghindar dari kejaran wartawan. Kuroko yang juga mulai risih dengan keberadaan wartawan itu hanya bisa menurut.

"Akashi-kun, tunggu! Kami belum selesai!"

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau mendadak pingsan setelah pertandingan berakhir? Apa fisikmu tidak fit selama pertandingan final?"

"Akashi-kun, apa rahasia _emperor eye_ milikmu?"

Akashi seolah tak mempedulikan teriakan 'Akashi-kun' yang diteriakkan oleh para wartawan yang mengejarnya. Yang hanya perlu ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengajak Kuroko pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari jangkauan para wartawan itu. Situasi pun mendukung dua bersaudara ini. Kondisi sekolah yang saat itu dipenuhi para murid yang baru saja pulang menyebabkan para wartawan tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Akashi dan Kuroko di tengah keramaian itu.

Begitu Akashi dan Kuroko menghilang dari jangkauan pandangan para wartawan, seorang pemuda dengan alis terbelah yang tidak lain adalah Kagami Taiga akhirnya keluar dari _gym_ setelah menyelesaikan misi khusus yang diberikan Aida. Kagami sedikit terperanjat melihat kerumunan wartawan yang tampak kebingungan. Begitu melihat mereka, Kagami segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk bersembunyi. Pasalnya ia sudah kapok menjadi sasaran pertanyaan para wartawan lagi.

Namun sebelum Kagami sempat berpindah, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar keluhan seorang wartawan.

"Ke mana perginya Akashi tadi? Sayang sekali."

Akashi?

Pendengaran Kagami tidak salah, ia memang mendengar wartawan menyebutkan nama 'Akashi' dengan jelas. Apa maksudnya? Apa Akashi ada di Seirin? Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Kagami tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu,

_"Maaf, Kagami-kun. Sepertinya mendadak aku ada urusan. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu besok..."_

Kagami teringat Kuroko beberapa saat yang lalu, mungkinkah urusan mendadak yang dikatakan Kuroko ada kaitannya dengan keberadaan Akashi di Seirin?

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

Saat ini, Akashi dan Kuroko sudah berada cukup jauh dari Seirin. Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa arah. Salju tampaknya tidak akan turun malam ini, namun cuaca dinginnya cukup menusuk kulit. Kuroko melirik ke arah belakangnya. Setelah memastikan para wartawan tidak mengejar mereka lagi, Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, kau bilang ingin memastikan sesuatu tadi. Apa yang ingin kau pastikan dariku?"

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Kuroko yang berjalan di belakangnya ikut berhenti. Akashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku seragamnya lalu menunjukkannya pada pemuda mungil di belakangnya.

Kuroko terkejut melihat benda yang ditunjukkan Akashi itu.

"Aku ingin tahu, apakah kau juga memiliki benda yang sama seperti ini?"

Akashi menunjukkan sebuah kalung dari emas putih dengan ukiran nama 'Seijuurou' dalam huruf kanji di hadapan Kuroko. Mata Kuroko membulat. Ia kemudian teringat cerita ayahnya di rumah sakit dua hari lalu, bahwa begitu mereka berdua lahir, mereka berdua dibekali sebuah kalung dengan motif sama dan ukiran nama masing-masing mereka berdua. Air mata Kuroko serasa ingin meleleh begitu ia kembali harus mengakui bahwa Akashi-san memang ayahnya dan Akashi-kun memang kakak kembarnya. Kuroko sendiri, memiliki benda yang sama sedari lahir. Satu-satunya peninggalan ayahnya ketika dirinya dibuang.

Kuroko membuka syalnya lalu membuka kancing baju atasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik lehernya. Kalung yang sama dengan milik Akashi dengan ukiran nama 'Tetsuya' dalam huruf kanji di dalamnya tampak mengalungi leher Kuroko saat ini.

"Aku juga memiliki kalung yang sama, Akashi-kun. Meskipun kalung ini jarang kupakai pada saat latihan atau bertanding..."

Samar-samar Kuroko melihat Akashi tersenyum setelah Kuroko memperlihatkan kalung itu padanya. Keduanya semakin yakin bahwa darah yang sama mengalir di tubuh mereka. Pasalnya, kalung dengan motif yang sama tersebut hanya ada dua buah di dunia ini, yakni milik Akashi dan Kuroko. Pemberian ayah mereka.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggil namaku dengan benar. Jangan memanggilku Akashi-kun lagi."

Kuroko terkejut. Pada akhirnya walaupun ia sudah mengakui Akashi-kun sebagai kakak kembarnya, tapi ia merasa belum siap memanggil Akashi dengan nama depannya. Akashi memang kakaknya namun beda usia mereka hanya terpaut beberapa menit. Kuroko tak harus memanggilnya kakak. Ia cukup memanggil Akashi dengan namanya saja. Seharusnya begitu.

"Aka-.."

"Tetsuya."

"S-Sei...juurou-kun."

"Bagus. Mulai sekarang tetaplah memanggil namaku seperti itu. Aku sudah bukan orang lain bagimu, Tetsuya. Demikian juga kau bukan orang lain bagiku. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi orang yang harus kau percayai. Demikian juga kau. Kau akan menjadi orang yang paling dekat denganku. Satu-satunya yang kupercaya."

Kuroko merasa heran dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Akashi barusan,

_Satu-satunya yang kupercaya_

Sepintas, Kuroko merasakan kesendirian tampak terpancar dari mata Akashi. Kuroko tercekat. Ia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Bagaimana kalau di balik kehidupannya yang tampak sempurna, sebenarnya pemuda dengan manik heterokromatik yang berdiri di depannya ini selalu kesepian? Padahal keberadaannya dulu lebih diakui oleh ayahnya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang dibuang. Meskipun begitu, Kuroko telah mendapatkan ganti kasih sayang yang lebih dari cukup untuk menggantikan kasih sayang yang hilang itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Seijuurou-kun? Apakah ia mendapatkan kasih sayang yang sepantasnya?

"Baiklah...Seijuurou-kun." Kuroko menyanggupi permintaan Akashi bukan karena terpaksa lantaran mereka berdua ternyata bersaudara. Melainkan, Kuroko ingin mencoba mempercayai orang yang saat ini berdiri di depannya itu. Jika keberadaannya memang dibutuhkan orang itu, jika kepercayaannya memang dibutuhkan orang itu, maka ia akan memberikannya. Lalu jika Akashi memang benar-benar serapuh yang ia pikirkan, jika selama ini Akashi selalu sendirian, maka Kuroko ingin menjadi kekuatan baginya, penyemangat baginya. Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan naluri sebagai saudara kembar.

Kuroko akan melupakan masa lalu yang sempat tidak mengenakkan di antara keduanya. Melupakan betapa angkuhnya Akashi saat memaksakan filosofi kemenangannya pada Kuroko dulu. Melupakan betapa hancurnya dirinya ketika janji yang ia buat dengan Ogiwara kandas di tangan Akashi. Melupakan betapa arogannya Akashi saat menghadapinya di final yang baru saja berlalu. Melupakan tindakan bodoh yang Akashi lakukan karena tidak bisa menerima kekalahan tempo hari.

Kuroko akan melupakan semua hal buruk dan mencoba mengenal Akashi lebih dekat. Mencoba mempercayai kakak kembarnya ini seolah mencoba membuka lembaran baru kehidupannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

TRIIINGG...

Ponsel Kuroko kembali berbunyi. Kali ini nama Ogiwara-kun tercantum dalam nama si pengirim pesan. Kuroko segera membuka pesan dari Ogiwara tersebut.

**[ from : Ogiwara-kun ]**

_Kuroko, maaf kalau aku tiba-tiba menanyakan ini. Tapi, apa kau tahu di mana kira-kira Akashi berada sekarang? Ia tidak datang sama sekali ke sekolah dan tidak ada di rumahnya. Aku sudah berulangkali menghubunginya tapi tak sekalipun ia mengangkat teleponku. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?_

Kuroko terkejut membaca _e-mail_ yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Apa maksud Ogiwara-kun? Apakah ini berarti Seijuurou-kun membolos dan kabur dari rumah?

_"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua urusanku di sekolah, Tetsuya." _

Kuroko teringat jawaban Akashi sebelumnya ketika ia menanyakan perihal kedatangan Akashi ke Seirin. Seijuurou-kun jelas-jelas mengatakan padanya kalau ia telah menyelesaikan semua urusannya di sekolah. Tapi, Ogiwara-kun tidak mungkin berbohong. Kuroko memang sangat mengenal Ogiwara-kun, sahabatnya itu memang orang yang sangat ceria dan suka bercanda, tapi ia akan menjadi serius ketika situasi mengharuskannya serius. Akan tetapi, alasan keduanya sungguh-sungguh kontradiktif. Ada yang berbohong di antara mereka. Jika bukan Ogiwara-kun yang berbohong, maka...

_Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi orang yang harus kau percayai..._

Padahal baru saja kau memintaku untuk percaya padamu. Tapi kenapa...

Apa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan, Seijuurou-kun?

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi yang berjalan di depan Kuroko sontak berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik ke arah pemuda mungil yang tampak menunduk di belakangnya. Akashi bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi kekecewaan yang terpancar di mata Kuroko saat itu.

"Tetsuya, sudah aku katakan padamu untuk memanggil namaku dengan benar..."

"Akashi-kun, kenapa berbohong?"

Akashi terdiam seketika. Dilihatnya Kuroko lekat-lekat. Pemuda mungil di hadapannya itu tampak kecewa dan marah.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menunjukkan _e-mail_ dari Ogiwara ke hadapan Akashi. Pemilik manik heterokromatik tersebut tampak terkejut melihat pesan dari Ogiwara itu. Samar-samar Kuroko dapat melihat Akashi mendengus kesal setelah melihat pesan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

Akashi memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Kuroko, seolah mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan bola mata _azure_ Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri tampak sabar menunggu penjelasan Akashi meskipun rasa kecewa yang dirasakannya semakin bertumpuk.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan, Akashi-kun?"

"..."

Kuroko tidak mengetahui bahwa saat ini batin Akashi tengah melakukan pemberontakan terhadap masa lalunya dan juga takdirnya...

_**To be Continued**_

**Preview for next chapter :**

"_Tetsuya__**, **__Aku ingin mengunjungi keluarga Kuroko."_

"_Seijuurou-kun, aku sudah memutuskan..."_

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview^^

**[ Author's note ] :**

Terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian terhadap drama akakuro ini. Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk review, fav dan follow yang kalian berikan. Pada kesempatan ini, Yuna butuh saran dan masukan dari kalian. Yuna akan melakukan survey. Apakah dengan genre drama yang seperti ini saya perlu menaikkan rating menjadi M? Saya tunggu masukan dari reader. Jika menurut reader rating M lebih sesuai untuk genre ini maka saya akan mempertimbangkan untuk menaikkan ratingnya.

Regards,

Yuna.


	4. Chapter 4

**04 : Decision**

_Aku sudah bukan orang lain bagimu, Tetsuya. Demikian juga kau bukan orang lain bagiku. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi orang yang harus kau percayai. Demikian juga kau. Kau akan menjadi orang yang paling dekat denganku. Satu-satunya yang kupercaya..._

**-**Akashi Seijuurou

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa berbohong?"

Akashi terdiam seketika. Dilihatnya Kuroko lekat-lekat. Pemuda mungil di hadapannya itu tampak kecewa dan marah.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menunjukkan _e-mail_ dari Ogiwara ke hadapan Akashi. Pemilik manik heterokromatik tersebut tampak terkejut melihat pesan dari Ogiwara itu. Samar-samar Kuroko dapat melihat Akashi mendengus kesal setelah melihat pesan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

Akashi memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Kuroko, seolah mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan bola mata _azure_ Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri tampak sabar menunggu penjelasan Akashi meskipun rasa kecewa yang dirasakannya semakin bertumpuk.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan, Akashi-kun?"

"..."

"Haah, baiklah. Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan, Sei-juu-rou-kun?"

Akashi baru menoleh setelah Kuroko memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Meskipun begitu, Kuroko merasa Akashi takkan langsung serta merta menjelaskan apapun sekalipun Kuroko berhenti memanggilnya 'Akashi-kun'. Akashi masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sementara Kuroko menatap manik heterokromatik itu lekat-lekat. Menanti penjelasan apapun dari kakak kembarnya itu.

Sayangnya semua tak berjalan sesuai dengan yang diharapkan Kuroko. Akashi masih diam seribu bahasa. Tampaknya, Kuroko harus mencari akal untuk bisa membuat Akashi bicara.

"Apa...kau bertengkar dengan ayah...mu, Seijuurou-kun?" akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan meluncur keluar dari bibir Kuroko. Sekalipun Kuroko sudah meyakini bahwa Akashi ternyata adalah kakak kembarnya, namun entah kenapa hatinya masih merasa berat untuk mengakui Akashi-san sebagai ayahnya. Lisannya masih belum bisa mengucapkan nama Akashi-san sebagai _ayahnya_. Akashi sendiri walaupun masih diam seribu bahasa, tampaknya tidak mempermasalahkan soal Kuroko yang belum bisa mengakui ayahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang tidak, Tetsuya. Tapi..." akhirnya Akashi mulai buka suara.

"Tapi?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskan dari mana."

"Seijuurou-kun tidak percaya padaku? Padahal kau memintaku untuk percaya padamu."

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya pada Tetsuya. Tapi aku belum bisa menjelaskan padamu sekarang, kau mengerti?"

Kali ini tampaknya Kuroko harus mengalah. Perintah Akashi adalah absolut. Kalau Akashi sudah berkata bahwa ia takkan menjelaskan apapun sekarang, maka Kuroko juga tak bisa memaksanya lebih jauh lagi. Sekalipun Kuroko adalah adik kembarnya namun tampaknya perintah kakak kembarnya tetap bersifat absolut untuknya.

"Baiklah, Seijuurou-kun. Tapi aku ingin kau melakukan satu hal, bolehkah?"

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Kuroko menekan tombol di ponselnya lalu mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Akashi hanya mengamati dalam diam. Namun, mendadak ia punya bayangan mengenai siapa yang sedang dicoba dihubungi oleh Kuroko sekarang.

_"Halo, Kuroko?"_ sapa seseorang yang ada di seberang jalur telepon.

"Halo, Ogiwara-kun. Ada yang ingin bicara padamu."

"_Eh? Siapa Kuro-?"_

Belum sempat Ogiwara melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kuroko sudah menyerahkan ponselnya pada Akashi. "Seijuurou-kun, kali ini kau harus menjawab seluruh panggilan Ogiwara-kun yang kau abaikan dari tadi. Jangan buat dia khawatir."

Akashi menerima ponsel yang diberikan Kuroko dengan tatapan tidak suka, tapi permintaan Kuroko terpaksa harus Akashi lakukan karena ia berhutang penjelasan pada Kuroko.

"Halo..." seru Akashi, dingin.

_"Akashi!? Jadi, kau bersama Kuroko sekarang!?"_ Ogiwara nyaris berteriak di seberang jalur telepon, membuat Akashi ingin mematikan panggilan tersebut saat itu juga.

"Ya, aku sedang bersama Tetsuya sekarang." jawab Akashi, singkat dan lagi-lagi dengan nada yang dingin, seolah tidak ingin keberadaannya diketahui.

_"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku? Semua orang mencarimu di sini! Mulai dari pengurus OSIS, Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya sampai coach! Dan parahnya lagi, kau tidak ada di rumah begitu aku mencarimu ke sana! Apa yang kau lakukan di Tokyo?"_

Sejak kapan Shigehiro jadi cerewet seperti Ryouta? batin Akashi.

"Ada yang harus kulakukan di Tokyo. Kau tak perlu tahu apa. Tapi, kau tak perlu khawatir. Malam ini juga aku akan kembali ke Kyoto."

_"Haah...baiklah kalau begitu. Oh ya, aku lupa bilang kalau ayahmu juga mencarimu. Apa kau juga tidak mengangkat telepon dari ayahmu sekalipun?"_

"Ponselku mati." Lebih tepatnya, Akashi mematikan ponselnya sendiri. Ia menghidupkan ponselnya hanya pada saat ia mengirimkan pesan pada Kuroko tadi. Dan tentu saja ia tidak mengindahkan puluhan _missed call_ ataupun _e-mail_ yang masuk ke ponselnya saat itu.

_"Begitu? Kalau begitu jangan lupa untuk menghubungi ayahmu begitu ponselmu sudah hidup kembali."_

"Aku tahu."

PIP.

Akashi langsung mematikan telepon tanpa membiarkan Ogiwara melanjutkan kata-katanya lalu menyerahkannya kembali pada Kuroko. "Kau puas sekarang, Tetsuya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Seijuurou-kun. Kau bertingkah seolah-olah keberadaanmu di sini tidak ingin diketahui oleh siapapun. Termasuk oleh ayahmu. Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Kuroko begitu menerima kembali ponselnya dari Akashi. Pemuda bersurai merah di hadapannya benar-benar membuatnya bertanya-tanya dan penasaran. Dan entah mengapa, Kuroko merasa kakak kembarnya itu tengah berada dalam jalur yang tidak semestinya, tengah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Apakah salah kalau aku tidak ingin privasiku diketahui orang lain, Tetsuya?"

"Bukan...Bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja, menurutku kali ini kau agak egois. Bukan berarti dengan mengatasnamakan alasan privasi kau bisa membuat orang lain kerepotan, Seijuurou-kun."

"Kalau begitu solusinya adalah, mereka tidak perlu mengurusiku. Tidak perlu peduli padaku. Mudah bukan?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu pada orang-orang yang membutuhkanmu, Seijuurou-kun? Apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa mereka yang peduli padamu adalah mereka membutuhkanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Tetsuya. Tapi aku juga tidak mungkin mengurusi orang lain terus-menerus. Aku juga perlu waktu untuk membereskan urusan pribadiku yang aku tidak ingin siapapun tahu."

Kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar alasan yang diucapkan kakak kembarnya ini. Kuroko sudah tahu dari dulu bahwa Akashi memang orang yang keras kepala dan suka memaksakan kehendak, tapi Kuroko sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Akashi akan keras kepala seperti ini.

"Seijuurou-kun, kurasa kau memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku tidak tahu seberat apa masalahmu, tapi apakah tidak terpikir olehmu untuk meminta bantuan orang lain? Sehebat apapun dirimu tentunya kau takkan bisa apa-apa jika sendirian."

"Jangan remehkan aku, Tetsuya. Aku absolut. Aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian. Aku tak perlu bantuan siapapun."

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Apa kau juga menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ayahmu?"

"Ayahku tidak ada urusannya dengan ini semua. Ia tak perlu tahu dan tak perlu peduli. Cukup, Tetsuya. Sampai kapan kau akan mendesakku? Aku kemari bukan untuk bertengkar denganmu."

"Sampai Seijuurou-kun menjelaskan semua padaku baru aku akan berhenti mendesakmu."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu kalau aku _belum_ bisa menjelaskan apapun padamu sekarang?"

"Kalau begitu kau harus bersabar jika aku terus-menerus mendesakmu, Seijuurou-kun."

"Apa kau tidak takut kalau sampai membuatku marah, Tetsuya !?"

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berbicara. Sepasang saudara kembar ini hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam.

Jika Akashi bertanya apakah Kuroko takut, maka jawabannya adalah Kuroko sama sekali tidak takut sekalipun Akashi akan marah. Lebih tepatnya, Kuroko tidak peduli sekalipun Akashi akan marah padanya. Pasalnya, Kuroko sudah jengkel dan kesal terhadap sifat keras kepala Akashi. Sekalipun mereka saudara kembar, namun tetap saja sifat mereka berdua bertolak belakang.

"Sudah cukup, Tetsuya. Bertengkar seperti ini hanya akan menghabiskan waktu. Aku sudah bilang pada Shigehiro kalau aku akan kembali malam ini. Oleh karena itu, ada satu hal yang harus aku lakukan sekarang."

Kuroko mendengus kesal. Tapi tampaknya ia harus menuruti kakak kembarnya kali ini. Mendesak Akashi sekarang tidak ada gunanya. Kakak kembarnya jauh lebih keras kepala dibandingkan Kagami sekalipun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini, Seijuurou-kun?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"Aku ingin mengunjungi keluarga Kuroko..."

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bisa menghubunginya, Shigehiro?"

Ogiwara Shigehiro meneguk teh hangat yang disajikan _maid_ keluarga Akashi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Akashi-san. Saat ini, mereka berdua tengah duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu keluarga Akashi yang super luas. Akashi-san sengaja memanggil _power forward_ tim Rakuzan itu untuk menemuinya setelah sebelumnya Ogiwara menghubunginya terlebih dahulu dengan mengabarkan bahwa ia telah mengetahui keberadaan Akashi.

"Ya, Akashi-san. Saat ini Akashi berada di Tokyo bersama dengan Kuroko."

"Tokyo? Jadi dia pergi ke Tokyo seorang diri? Apa yang ia lakukan di sana?"

"Akashi tidak mengatakan apapun, Akashi-san. Ia hanya mengatakan kalau ia akan kembali ke Kyoto malam ini."

"Begitu...Pada akhirnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu jalan pikirannya..."

"Maaf, Akashi-san? Apa maksud anda?"

Akashi-san mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak. Pandangannya tertuju pada satu foto keluarga yang terpampang di salah satu tembok ruang tamu yang luas itu. Dikatakan foto keluarga pun, hanya ada dua orang yang mengisi foto itu yakni ayah dan anak. Foto itu diambil pada saat Akashi Seijuurou masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Akashi-san memandangi Akashi kecil dalam foto tersebut, Akashi kecil yang sama sekali tidak tersenyum ketika sedang bersama dirinya.

Ogiwara menyadari hal yang dilakukan pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk di depannya itu. Ogiwara pun turut memandangi foto itu. Akashi kecil dalam foto itu sudah memiliki pandangan mata yang dingin. Sepintas, Ogiwara teringat kenangan yang tidak menyenangkan tentang Akashi saat mereka SMP dulu.

"Dari saat dia masih kecil, aku selalu merasa telah memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Mulai dari pendidikan, materi, hingga tata krama. Tujuannya tentu saja untuk mempersiapkannya menjadi pewaris keluarga Akashi, penerus kerajaan bisnis yang telah kurintis selama puluhan tahun. Aku selalu beranggapan bahwa dia adalah boneka yang bisa kukendalikan dan dia akan selalu menuruti perintahku."

Ogiwara mendengarkan dengan seksama, meskipun ia sendiri belum bisa menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tapi aku melupakan satu hal. Aku melupakan fakta bahwa dari awal ia memang bibit yang unggul. Sehingga sekarang ia berubah menjadi boneka yang sulit untuk dikendalikan. Pada awalnya aku bermaksud untuk menciptakan '_kawan_' yang akan berguna bagiku, namun sepertinya aku telah menciptakan '_lawan_' yang cukup berat untuk ditaklukkan."

"Maaf kalau aku menyela, Akashi-san. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak paham maksud anda. Apa yang anda maksud dengan menjadikan Akashi sebagai '_lawan_'?"

"Kau jangan salah paham dulu, Shigehiro. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa tersaingi oleh puteraku sendiri. Malahan akan lebih bagus jika ia lebih unggul dariku. Akan tetapi, semakin hebat dirinya, semakin sulit bagiku untuk menyelami pikirannya. Pada akhirnya aku sama sekali tak bisa mengenali puteraku sendiri."

Ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan Akashi-san saat itu sama sekali belum pernah dilihat Ogiwara sebelumnya. Kesedihan dan kekecewaan tampak jelas terlihat dari balik bola mata berwarna _crimson_ miliknya. Entah apa yang ia sesali sekarang. Ogiwara tidak tahu apakah pria paruh baya yang ada di depannya ini menyesali perubahan yang terjadi pada Akashi, ataukah menyesali dirinya sendiri yang telah menciptakan perubahan bagi puteranya itu.

"Tapi sekarang Seijuurou sedang bersama Tetsuya 'kan? Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja." Tiba-tiba Akashi-san mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ogiwara pun juga merasa cukup lega lantaran ia tak harus mendengarkan keluh kesah Akashi-san lebih jauh lagi. Pasalnya ia tidak berada dalam kapasitas yang cukup untuk mengomentari apapun yang diceritakan Akashi-san dan juga tidak terlalu ingin mendengarkan lebih jauh lagi. Toh seperti apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu tetap tidak bisa mengubah Akashi yang sekarang.

"Iya, Akashi-san. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Kuroko pasti akan menjaga Akashi."

Akashi-san tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Ogiwara barusan. Secercah harapan seolah muncul menerangi hatinya yang sempat kelam oleh karena perasaan bersalah.

"Kau benar. Kalau Tetsuya...Pasti akan bisa mengubah Seijuurou."

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Tecchan!"

"Aku pulang, Ibu..."

Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut sebahu berwarna cokelat tampak menyambut kedatangan Kuroko dan Akashi. Jika dilihat sepintas, wanita yang tengah menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua ini tidak benar-benar tampak seperti ibu tiri Kuroko. Perawakannya mungil, sama seperti Kuroko yang memang mungil. Secara fisik, ia tidak tampak jauh berbeda dengan Kuroko. Selain itu, sifatnya yang ramah dan lembut menjadikan ia tampak seperti ibu yang sebenarnya bagi Kuroko.

"Syukurlah kau sudah pulang! Ayahmu baru akan pulang nanti malam..."

"Begitu, lalu di mana nenek, Ibu?"

"Nenekmu seperti biasa sedang tidur, Tecchan!"

Kuroko mulai melangkah masuk, sehingga Ibunya bisa melihat Akashi yang berdiri di belakang Kuroko dengan jelas.

"Lho, kau membawa teman ya? Jarang-jarang Tecchan datang membawa teman ke rumah. Ayo mari silakan masuk! Wah, tampan sekali temanmu ini, Tecchan!"

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu..." Akashi menunjukkan sikap sopan layaknya tamu yang sedang berkunjung. Akashi kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mengamati dengan detil seperti apa lingkungan tempat Kuroko dibesarkan selama ini. Rumah tempat tinggal Kuroko memang tentu saja tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tempat tinggal Akashi yang megah bak istana, namun rumah sederhana dengan dua tingkat tersebut sebenarnya cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Berbeda dengan kediaman Akashi, rumah keluarga Kuroko terletak di dalam perumahan yang tidak begitu besar. Namun, lingkungannya masih cukup bersahabat karena jauh dari hingar bingar jalan raya dan asap kendaraan. Terletak secara strategis di dalam perumahan menjadikan desain rumah keluarga Kuroko seragam dengan rumah lainnya. Beberapa saat sebelum ibu Kuroko menutup pintu, Akashi sempat melihat wanita cantik itu bertukar sapa dengan tetangga di sebelahnya. Tidak hanya lingkungannya yang ramah, orang-orang di sekitarnya juga cukup ramah terhadap keluarga ini. Benar-benar pemandangan yang tak pernah Akashi temui di kediamannya sendiri.

Kuroko mengamati gerak-gerik pemuda bersurai merah yang melangkah masuk di depannya itu. Dalam hati, sebenarnya ia masih cukup merasa khawatir. Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya percakapannya dengan Akashi beberapa waktu lalu...

"_Aku ingin mengunjungi keluarga Kuroko..."_

Kuroko masih ingat dengan jelas betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendengar Akashi mengucapkan itu. Jelas saja jika Kuroko merasa khawatir, pasalnya Kuroko belum siap jika Akashi bermaksud mengungkap kebenaran di hadapan keluarga tirinya. Kuroko memang sedikit demi sedikit telah belajar menerima kenyataan, namun ia masih belum siap jika harus mengungkapkan kebenaran itu di hadapan keluarganya.

"_A...Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Seijuurou-kun?"_

"_Tenang saja Tetsuya, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjelaskan kebenaran pada keluargamu tentang siapa kau sebenarnya. Ah, tapi kalau kau menghendaki, aku bisa melakukan itu lalu membawamu ke Kyoto malam ini juga."_

"_Jangan bercanda, Seijuurou-kun. Keluargaku belum siap untuk mengetahui hal ini..."_

"_Kalau begitu kau tak perlu khawatir, Tetsuya. Aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa keluarga yang membesarkanmu selama ini."_

"_Kenapa perlu melakukan itu, Seijuurou-kun?"_

"_Apa aku tidak boleh mengetahui bagaimana keluargamu merawat adik kembarku?"_

"_..."_

"_Kau tidak percaya padaku, Tetsuya? Aku sengaja pergi diam-diam dari Kyoto demi hal ini. Cuma sekarang kesempatanku untuk mengunjungi keluarga Kuroko sebelum kembali ke Kyoto."_

"_Bagaimana bisa aku percaya padamu kalau kau sendiri sempat membohongiku?"_

"_Kali ini kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, Tetsuya. Aku, Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan pernah berbohong lagi pada Akashi Tetsuya."_

Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan Kuroko bagaimana Akashi berusaha membujuknya. Walaupun pada akhirnya Kuroko membawa Akashi ke rumahnya, pemuda bersurai _blunette_ itu masih belum bisa mempercayai kakak kembarnya seratus persen. Kuroko memandang lekat punggung Akashi yang hendak berjalan ke ruang tamu seolah mengawasi gerak-gerik kakak kembarnya itu. Mata _azure_ Kuroko mengikuti setiap gerak langkah Akashi.

"Tecchan!"

Suara Ibunya mendadak membuyarkan perhatiannya terhadap Akashi. Kuroko kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara, tepatnya ke arah wanita yang telah membesarkannya selama enam belas tahun ini.

"I...iya, Ibu?"

"Karena hari sudah sore, Ibu sekalian masak saja. Nanti ajak temanmu makan sekalian ya? Hari ini Ibu masak sapo dengan tofu. Makanan kesukaanmu! Hangat untuk dimakan di saat cuaca dingin begini. Semoga temanmu juga menyukainya!"

Tofu ya, Kuroko juga baru ingat kalau tofu juga merupakan makanan favorit Akashi. Sekalipun sifat mereka jauh berbeda, mereka tetap memiliki kesamaan dalam hal-hal tertentu, makanan kesukaan misalnya.

"Ibu jangan khawatir, kalau dia...pasti akan menyukainya..."

.

.

.

"Jadi Akashi-kun datang jauh-jauh dari Kyoto untuk menemui Tecchan?"

Akashi mengangguk sambil menyeruput kuah saponya. Sama seperti perkiraan Kuroko sebelumnya, sekalipun sapo tersebut juga berisi daging dan sayuran, Akashi hanya mengambil tofunya saja. Kuroko kemudian memandangi Akashi dengan tatapan khawatir, takut kalau-kalau Akashi kelepasan bicara mengenai maksud sebenarnya berkunjung ke Tokyo. Ibu Kuroko telah mengajak Akashi berbicara banyak hal mulai dari masalah sekolah hingga urusan politik negara selama mereka makan. Akashi pun meladeni obrolan Ibu Kuroko dengan santai dan dengan gaya yang menyenangkan, sehingga membuat wanita itu betah mengobrol berlama-lama dengan kapten Rakuzan ini. Kuroko tidak tahu apakah itu memang sisi lain Akashi ataukah _poker face_ yang sengaja ditunjukkannya, mengingat ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang lain seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Dulunya kami berdua rekan satu tim di Teikou. Aku kemari karena ingin mengadakan reuni kecil-kecilan dengan Tetsuya." kilahnya. Meskipun Akashi berhasil membuat alasan yang bisa meyakinkan Ibu Kuroko, tetap saja Kuroko masih merasa khawatir. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Akashi menoleh ke arah Kuroko dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Oh, jadi kalian berdua berasal dari SMP yang sama? Tecchan! Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita pada Ibu sebelumnya?"

Kuroko mengangguk dalam diam. Akashi memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Tapi Ibu sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau teman Tecchan akan sehebat ini, setahu Ibu, SMU Rakuzan itu salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang lho, Tecchan."

Kuroko mengangguk lagi. Dalam hati ia memang mengakui kehebatan Akashi dalam hal akademis maupun non akademis. Dari SMP, Akashi unggul dalam segala macam bidang pelajaran. Akashi juga kapten tim basket yang sangat disegani kawan ataupun lawan. Akashi juga menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS sejak SMP dan mungkin berlanjut juga di SMU nya. Akashi juga tidak kalah populer dengan Kise. Banyak gadis yang sebenarnya juga mengaguminya meskipun tidak banyak yang berani mengejarnya.

Kuroko kemudian membandingkan kakak kembarnya itu dengan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada satupun kelebihan Akashi yang bisa disejajarkan dengan dirinya. Mendadak Kuroko jadi merasa minder. Sekali lagi hati kecilnya mempertanyakan identitas dirinya.

"Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, kalian berdua cukup mirip ya? Apalagi Akashi-kun juga memanggil Tecchan dengan nama kecilnya. Kalian pasti akrab sekali."

Ucapan Ibu Kuroko barusan nyaris membuat Kuroko hampir menyemburkan _ocha_ nya. Akashi lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh makna di samping Kuroko. Mendadak Kuroko merasa khawatir. Apakah kali ini Akashi akan benar-benar kelepasan bicara?

"Banyak yang bilang begitu." jelas Akashi singkat. Meskipun begitu, ucapan Akashi barusan tidak lantas benar-benar menenangkan hati Kuroko. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Kuroko masih benar-benar khawatir Akashi akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membahayakan.

"Ehm, Ibu... Sepertinya aku harus mengantar Akashi-kun ke stasiun sekarang atau ia akan ketinggalan kereta terakhir." Kuroko berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Lagipula hari juga sudah beranjak senja.

"Akashi-kun, kau akan tetap memaksa pulang malam ini? Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di sini saja? Nanti akan Ibu gelarkan kasur di kamar Tecchan supaya kalian bisa ngobrol banyak!"

Akashi tersenyum tipis menanggapi tawaran Ibu Kuroko. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku harus pulang malam ini."

"Kalau begitu, lain kali kau mampir kemari ya Akashi-kun. Carilah waktu luang supaya bisa menginap di sini!"

Lagi-lagi Akashi tersenyum menanggapi tawaran Ibu Kuroko. "Tentu saja." balasnya singkat.

Kuroko kemudian mengantar Akashi menuju keluar. Dalam hatinya ia merasa cukup lega kekhawatirannya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Akashi memegang ucapannya dan bersikap cukup kooperatif. Kuroko juga masih tidak menyangka bahwa respon Ibunya akan sebaik ini terhadap Akashi. Kakak kembarnya memang sudah sukses merebut perhatian Ibunya hari ini. Namun, apakah ini memang benar-benar tujuan Akashi datang berkunjung ke rumahnya?

"Kau tak perlu mengantarku, Tetsuya. Sampai di sini saja. Aku bisa pergi ke stasiun sendirian."

"...Ya, baiklah."

"Wajahmu itu seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Tetsuya. Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"...Tidak, Seijuurou-kun. Hati-hatilah."

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Tetsuya. Apa kau khawatir kalau aku akan kelepasan bicara? Aku masih mengingat betul ucapanku sebelum ini, Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Bingo. Kakak kembarnya telah sukses mengeksplorasi isi hatinya.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Seijuurou-kun. Aku berterima kasih atas perhatianmu."

"Tak perlu berterima kasih padaku, Tetsuya. Rupanya selama ini kau dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang menyenangkan. Aku bisa paham kalau kau akan kebingungan memikirkan tawaranku sebelumnya."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau masih serius ingin mengajakku ke Rakuzan, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya. Aku serius dengan tawaran itu. Aku ingin kau ke Rakuzan dan bergabung dengan tim basketku."

"Boleh kutanya kenapa?"

"Sederhana. Karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama saudaraku yang terlewatkan. Apakah itu salah?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi...kenapa harus mengajakku ke sana?"

"Justru akan lebih aneh jika saudara yang seharusnya tinggal bersama tidak tinggal bersama, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tidak mengerti, apakah pemuda yang sekarang ini berdiri di hadapannya ini sedang mencoba untuk memanipulasi pikirannya atau tidak. Akashi memang manipulatif.

"Apa keluargamu yang sekarang tidak memuaskanmu, Seijuurou-kun? Apa kau tidak bahagia dengan kehidupanmu yang sekarang sampai kau bersikeras ingin mengajakku? Kau lebih dipilih oleh ayahmu, seharusnya kau lebih disayang ayahmu, tidak sepertiku yang dulu dibu-"

"Cukup Tetsuya. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupanku, jadi jangan bicara lagi."

Akashi tampak emosi sampai-sampai ia memotong ucapan Kuroko sebelum Kuroko sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kuroko terdiam. Tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau Akashi akan emosi seperti itu. Akashi tampak jauh lebih emosi dibandingkan dengan saat sebelum mereka menyambangi keluarga Kuroko. Apa yang terjadi? Kuroko memikirkan kembali ucapannya barusan. Apakah ada yang salah dalam ucapannya barusan? Kuroko hanya mencoba menyambung fakta yang ia ketahui, bak menyusun _puzzle_ yang berserakan, dengan menghubungkan fakta bahwa ayahnya dulu jauh lebih memilih Akashi ketimbang dirinya, semestinya kakak kembarnya itu hidup bahagia dalam limpahan kasih sayang ayahnya.

Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata pemikiran ini salah? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya yang terjadi justru sebaliknya? Bagaimana kalau selama ini ada sesuatu yang tidak Kuroko ketahui? Bagaimana kalau selama ini Akashi tidak bahagia menjalani kehidupannya?

Kuroko mencoba meningat kembali selentingan fakta yang mungkin saja ia lewatkan. Ia mencoba mengingat saat di mana akhirnya ia bisa bertemu ayah kandungnya untuk kali pertama. Ia mencoba mengingat ucapan ayahnya saat menceritakan kebenaran tersebut terhadapnya.

_Aku membesarkan Seijuurou sesuai dengan yang ayahku ajarkan padaku atau bahkan lebih keras daripada itu_

Sedikit demi sedikit Kuroko berhasil mengingat kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan ayahnya waktu itu. Tampaknya kali ini ia harus merunut fakta yang lain.

_Aku telah merenggut kehidupan Seijuurou yang seharusnya pantas ia dapatkan. Aku merenggut semua haknya dan menggantinya dengan kewajiban yang harus ia jalani selama hidupnya_

HatiKuroko tercekat begitu ia berhasil mengingat kalimat ini. Mungkinkah selama ini kakak kembarnya itu menjalani kehidupan yang benar-benar berbeda dibandingkan dengan yang selama ini ia jalani?

_Aku tidak memberikan kasih sayang orang tua yang pantas Seijuurou dapatkan_

Akhirnya Kuroko menyadari penyebab Akashi sampai emosi seperti tadi. Kuroko baru menyadari bahwa ia telah mengucapkan hal yang tak seharusnya ia ucapkan. Ternyata selama ini ayahnya tidak memberikan kasih sayang yang seharusnya didapatkan kakak kembarnya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup melimpah dari keluarga Kuroko, kakak kembarnya sama sekali tidak mendapatkan itu selama hidupnya. Keberadaan kakak kembarnya memang lebih dipilih oleh ayahnya, dipilih untuk menjalani kehidupan yang bukan keinginannya, dipilih untuk menjalani keinginan ayahnya. Boneka yang dikendalikan...

Kuroko memandang ke arah kakak kembarnya itu. Pandangan keduanya beradu. Saat itu, setelah ucapan ayahnya berputar di ingatannya barusan, Kuroko bisa merasakan dengan jelas bahwa kesendirian yang amat dalam terpancar dari manik heterokromatik yang ada di depannya. Selama ini, Kuroko sama sekali tidak menyadari itu. Selama ini kakak kembarnya tampak begitu kuat di hadapannya. Tampak begitu arogan. Tampak begitu angkuh. Dan tampak begitu sempurna. Namun, siapa sangka bahwa di balik kesempurnaan itu, sesungguhnya ia begitu rapuh di dalamnya?

Dan selama ini ia menanggung semua itu sendirian. Tanpa kehadiran ibu, tanpa kehadiran saudara, dan ayahnya yang seharusnya melindunginya justru malah memberikan penderitaan baginya.

Bahkan burung yang terkungkung dalam sangkar emas pun ingin bebas...

Begitupun Akashi, ia sudah lama hidup dalam keinginan ayahnya. Wajar jika batinnya memberontak sekarang. Dan itulah yang dirasakan Kuroko sekarang. Detik itu, Kuroko merasakan bahwa kakak kembarnya tengah melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui dan mungkin ayahnya pun juga tidak menyadarinya.

"Sudah cukup, Tetsuya. Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih untuk makanannya."

Ucapan Akashi membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko. Pemuda mungil bersurai _baby blue_ itu mengangguk pelan. Akashi kemudian tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih berdiri di sana.

Kuroko menatap punggung Akashi yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Salju perlahan mulai turun lagi dan menghapus jejak kaki si surai merah. Pandangan Kuroko kemudian menengadah ke langit yang mulai gelap. Salju yang dingin turut menyentuh kulit putihnya. Dingin. Enam belas tahun lalu inilah yang dirasakan bayi Kuroko, sebelum akhirnya berada dalam dekapan keluarga Kuroko yang hangat. Tapi berbeda dengan Kuroko, kakak kembarnya itu harus menjalani kehidupan yang dingin, tanpa kasih sayang yang hangat dari ayahnya, bahkan mungkin lebih dingin dibandingkan dengan dinginnya salju yang menyapa kulitnya.

Segala macam pikiran mulai berkecamuk di kepala Kuroko. Semakin ia menyadari yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia merasa harus berbuat sesuatu untuk kakak kembarnya itu. Mungkin ini yang disebut sebagai naluri seorang adik kembar. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Lho, Tecchan? Ibu pikir kau mengantar temanmu ke stasiun?"

Ucapan Ibunya kembali membuyarkan lamunannya. Ibunya membuka pintu sambil membawa bungkusan plastik di tangannya. Kuroko menoleh. Menyadari Ibunya membawa bungkusan plastik yang berisi sampah untuk dibuang, Kuroko kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk menggantikan Ibunya membuang bungkusan plastik itu.

"Akashi-kun berkata kalau ia tidak perlu diantar, bu. Baru saja dia pergi." jawab Kuroko sambil membuang bungkusan plastik berisi sampah itu.

"Begitu ya, lain kali ajak saja temanmu kemari, Tecchan. Kalau perlu menginap saja. Anaknya sopan dan pintar. Semoga nanti adikmu juga seperti dia ya." ujar Ibu Kuroko sambil kemudian mengelus perutnya. Spontan, tindakan Ibunya ini menyebabkan Kuroko terkejut.

"Adik? Maksud Ibu?"

Ibunya tersenyum sambil kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kuroko yang dingin karena terkena salju. Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Kuroko saat kedua tangan Ibunya menyentuh kulit putihnya. Kehangatan yang tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak enam belas tahun yang lalu.

"Ibu memang belum cerita karena tadinya mau buat kejutan untuk Tecchan. Tapi Ibu berubah pikiran. Nah, Tecchan...Berbahagialah karena sebentar lagi kau akan punya adik!" seru Ibu Kuroko sambil kemudian meraih Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya.

Kuroko terkejut. Tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau ternyata Ibunya sedang mengandung. Namun, dalam hatinya ia turut bersyukur dan bahagia. Selama enam belas tahun, hanya seorang anak yang bernama Akashi Tetsuya lah yang mengisi hari-hari di keluarga itu. Akashi Tetsuya yang kemudian dikenal sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya. Tentu saja alasan keluarga Kuroko mengadopsinya tidak terlepas dari keinginan pasangan muda Kuroko untuk memiliki anak, namun mereka belum kunjung dikaruniai anak. Kini setelah enam belas tahun berlalu, tampaknya keberadaan anak yang dinanti-nanti akan segera tiba.

Ibunya kini tidak lagi muda. Usianya hampir mencapai kepala empat. Kehamilan di usia ini tentunya cukup beresiko. Namun, Kuroko bisa menyadari betapa antusias Ibunya menghadapi kehamilan ini. Setelah enam belas tahun menanti, akhirnya seorang Kuroko akan lahir.

Ibu Kuroko kemudian melepas pelukannya. "Bagaimana? Tecchan senang tidak?"

Kuroko mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja, bu." Kuroko kemudian menundukkan pandangannya dan mengelus lembut perut Ibunya. "Baik-baik di sana ya, adik kecil."

"Iya kakak. Doakan semua lancar ya kakak. Enam bulan lagi adik bisa main bersama kakak." jawab Ibunya kemudian. Kuroko tertawa kecil. Ibunya ini memang tak hanya ramah dan lembut tapi juga memiliki selera humor yang bagus. Kalau nanti adiknya lahir, mungkin saja ia akan seperti Ibunya kelak.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Kuroko merenung di dalam kamarnya. Salju mulai turun dengan deras. Membuat hembusan udara dingin cukup terasa meskipun penghangat di kamar itu telah dinyalakannya sejak sore. Suasana yang sama seperti dua hari yang lalu, saat di mana ia mengetahui seluruh kebenaran dari ayah yang membuangnya enam belas tahun yang lalu.

Banyak hal mulai berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Berbagai macam fakta yang tak bisa ia pungkiri berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Ia dan Akashi memiliki hubungan darah, mereka adalah saudara kembar.

Akashi yang mengajaknya bergabung dengan Rakuzan.

Akashi yang ternyata selalu sendirian.

Dan Kuroko merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini berlarut-larut. Nalurinya sebagai seorang adik kembar ternyata lebih kuat dari yang diperkirakannya.

Kuroko kemudian memicingkan matanya. Tepatnya ke arah foto keluarga yang saat ini sedang bertengger di atas meja belajarnya. Dalam foto itu, tampak kedua orang tua tirinya begitu bahagia memeluk dirinya yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Kuroko memandang foto itu lekat-lekat. Mengamati senyum bahagia yang melekat di wajah Ibunya.

Ibunya kini tengah mengandung. Kehadiran anak kandung yang selama ini dinanti-nantikannya akhirnya terkabul. Setidaknya keluarga ini tidak akan kesepian apabila ia akan meninggalkan keluarga ini nantinya.

Kuroko kemudian memicingkan matanya lagi. Menatap bola basket yang berada di pojok kamar. Melihat bola basket yang berada di pojok kamar itu membuatnya teringat akan kebersamaannya dengan Seirin. Sejak masih di Teikou, begitu pertama kali Kuroko melihat Seirin, ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan kehangatan tim ini. Kehangatan itu masih ia rasakan sampai sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia pergi ke Rakuzan dan menjadi musuh Seirin nantinya?

Tapi Kuroko menyadari, waktu yang tersisa untuknya berpikir tidaklah banyak. Setelah lama berpikir dengan membiarkan fakta-fakta itu berdansa di kepalanya, akhirnya ia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menekan tombol di ponselnya. Kuroko kemudian mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya, mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

Sementara itu, dering ponsel terdengar menggema di sebuah kamar yang berukuran besar saat pemuda bersurai merah itu tengah menjalankan bidak shoginya, sendirian. Manik heterokromatiknya menangkap nama yang sangat familiar baginya terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya. Seringai kemudian muncul dari wajahnya. Akashi tanpa ragu kemudian menjawab panggilan itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan meneleponku malam-malam begini, Tetsuya." seru Akashi kemudian. Dari kejauhan, Kuroko bisa mendengarkan suara bidak shogi yang tengah dijalankan dengan jelas.

"...Apa aku mengganggumu, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Tetsuya. Aku tak pernah menjawab panggilan yang menggangguku. Kau pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting kalau tiba-tiba meneleponku begini."

Kuroko menghela nafas. Seolah-olah ia akan mengatakan kalimat yang cukup berat untuk diucapkan.

"Aku sudah memikirkan tawaranmu dua hari yang lalu, Seijuurou-kun. Dan aku juga sudah membuat keputusan."

Seringai mulai terlihat di wajah Akashi. Seringai yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat Kuroko saat itu juga. "Aku sudah menunggu sekian lama, Tetsuya." ujarnya dengan senyuman penuh makna sambil mengarahkan bidak _keima_-nya. Ksatria kuda yang sedang ada dalam genggamannya itu akhirnya menahan pergerakan bidak _oshou _di pihak lawan. _Check mate._

"...Aku sudah memutuskan kalau..."

Akashi masih mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia sangat menantikan kelanjutan ucapan Kuroko. Sambil tetap menahan ponselnya dengan bahunya, perlahan tangannya meraih bidak _oshou_ lawan yang sudah jatuh. Akashi memenangkan permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri, tentu saja.

"...Kalau aku akan ikut denganmu, Seijuurou-kun."

Seringai yang muncul dalam wajah Akashi tampak makin jelas terlihat. Tidak tampak keraguan dalam diri Akashi dan pemilik manik heterokromatik itu sangat yakin kalau Kuroko tidak akan mengecewakannya. Ia cukup yakin karena ia selalu benar. Adik kembarnya sekalipun pasti akan mematuhi perintahnya.

"Aku senang kau membuat keputusan yang benar, Tetsuya." Akashi kemudian menggenggam bidak _oshou_ lawan yang baru saja ia kalahkan sendiri. _Tetsuya pasti akan kembali padaku, seperti bidak yang kugenggam ini_, pikirnya.

Suara kakak kembarnya tampak terdengar angkuh. Seperti Akashi yang memang dikenalnya selama ini. Kuroko menyadari itu. Meskipun begitu, bayang-bayang pancaran kesendirian dari manik heterokromatik Akashi tidak segera hilang dari benaknya. Seangkuh-angkuhnya kakak kembarnya, ia tetap tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang perlu kutegaskan padamu, Seijuurou-kun."

Akashi diam sejenak. "Apakah itu, Tetsuya?"

"Aku memang berkata akan ikut denganmu ke Kyoto, tapi..."

Sesuatu tampak mulai tidak berjalan dalam alur yang semestinya. Setidaknya begitu pemikiran Akashi saat itu. Dan benar saja...

"Aku tidak akan bergabung dengan tim basketmu, Seijuurou-kun."

_**To be Continued**_

**Preview for next chapter :**

"_Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan, Akashi? Kenapa kau benar-benar menginginkan Kuroko untuk bergabung dengan Rakuzan? Apa kau hanya ingin memanfaatkan kemampuan Kuroko?"_

"_Kalau begitu, maka aku yang akan mengubahnya. Aku yang akan mengubah Seijuurou-kun."_

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview^^

Chapter depan akan mulai mengungkap isi hati dua bersaudara ini. Jangan lewatkan!


	5. Chapter 5

**05 : Proposal**

_Aku membesarkan Seijuurou sesuai dengan yang ayahku ajarkan padaku atau bahkan lebih keras daripada itu_

_._

_Aku telah merenggut kehidupan Seijuurou yang seharusnya pantas ia dapatkan. Aku merenggut semua haknya dan menggantinya dengan kewajiban yang harus ia jalani selama hidupnya_

_._

_Aku tidak memberikan kasih sayang orang tua yang pantas Seijuurou dapatkan_

_._

"_...Aku sudah memutuskan kalau... aku akan ikut denganmu, Seijuurou-kun... Tapi, ada satu hal yang perlu kutegaskan padamu. Aku memang berkata akan ikut denganmu ke Kyoto, tapi.. Aku tidak akan bergabung dengan tim basketmu, Seijuurou-kun."_

-Kuroko Tetsuya

.

.

.

Bukan begini, harusnya tidak seperti ini.

Seharusnya semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya, sesuai dengan apa yang ia mau, dan sesuai dengan apa yang sudah seharusnya. Lalu, apa yang dimaksud dengan _yang seharusnya_? Tentu saja sesuai dengan yang ia kehendaki.

Ia absolut dan ia tahu itu. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak bisa membiarkan satupun hal luput dari tempat di mana seharusnya ia berada. Semua harus berjalan sebagaimana mestinya sesuai dengan alur yang sudah ditentukannya.

Akashi Seijuurou menyipitkan matanya. Ekspresi wajah yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang yang sedang meneleponnya saat ini. Pemilik manik heterokromatik ini terdiam sejenak, memastikan sekali lagi bahwa pendengarannya masih berfungsi baik. Ia tidak salah dengar ketika adik kembarnya itu mengatakan,

_Aku tidak akan bergabung dengan tim basketmu, Seijuurou-kun..._

Tentu saja bukan hal itu yang diharapkannya. Akashi masih ingat dengan jelas saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan adik kembarnya kurang lebih hampir empat tahun yang lalu –meskipun Akashi tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda yang ditemuinya di _gym_ waktu itu adalah adik kembarnya. Saat itu, Kuroko telah menarik perhatiannya. Teknik yang ditunjukkan pemuda dengan surai _baby blue_ saat itu memang tampak tidak seberapa di mata Akashi, namun, Akashi bisa melihat dengan jelas potensi besar yang dimiliki oleh Kuroko. Akashi menyadari bahwa kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki Kuroko dapat memberikan manfaat yang besar bagi Teikou, atau bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri. Oleh karena itu, dengan manipulatif, ia berusaha mendorong Kuroko agar menemukan teknik bermain basket yang mendukung potensi dirinya dan berusaha memasukkan Kuroko ke dalam _first string_.

Waktu pun berlalu dengan cepat. Serangkaian hal baik dan buruk pun telah terjadi di antara mereka. Puncaknya adalah tentu saja ketika _final national_ _middle_ berlangsung. Saat itu Ogiwara Shigehiro pun ikut terlibat. Kekalahan tragis yang dialami Meikou saat itu membuat Kuroko hengkang dari klub basket Teikou. Keputusan sepihak Kuroko ini tentu saja mengejutkan bagi _generation of miracles_ termasuk Akashi. Saat itu, Akashi belum bisa memahami keinginan Kuroko termasuk permainan basket sesungguhnya yang ingin dimainkan Kuroko. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa keputusan sepihak Kuroko telah membuat Akashi cukup kecewa dan sempat menganggap remeh Kuroko sebelum final _wintercup_ berlangsung.

"_Terus terang saja aku terkejut. Sesungguhnya aku menganggap peluangmu benar-benar kecil untuk bisa sampai ke tahap ini..."_

Lalu sekali lagi, sesaat sebelum final dimulai, Akashi kembali menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang sama terhadap Kuroko, sama seperti yang pernah ia tanyakan setelah final _national middle_ berlalu. Berbeda dengan saat pertama kali Akashi menanyakan itu, saat itu Kuroko sudah punya jawaban yang sudah lama ingin Akashi dengar.

"_Aku akan menunjukkan padamu, Akashi-kun. Permainan basket Seirin."_

Cih, Akashi benci jika ia harus mengingat itu. Terlebih lagi setelah Rakuzan benar-benar kalah dari Seirin. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kekalahan itu telah membuat Akashi mengakui kemampuan Kuroko dan berniat untuk memasukkan pemuda _baby blue_ itu ke dalam tim basketnya. Sungguh, Akashi belum pernah mengakui kemampuan orang lain seperti ini sebelumnya.

Terlebih lagi setelah mengetahui fakta yang sama sekali belum pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya –bahwa ternyata mereka adalah saudara kembar. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Akashi makin bersemangat untuk memasukkan Kuroko ke dalam tim basketnya.

Tapi ternyata semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan yang ia kehendaki.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

Sebenarnya, tentu saja Akashi sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud Kuroko. Namun ia merasa masih ingin memastikan sekali lagi. Dan kali ini, ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, Seijuurou-kun. Tinggal di Kyoto bersama ayah dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu."

Sampai di sini, semuanya masih berada dalam alur yang sesuai dengan yang Akashi kehendaki. Tetsuya pindah dari Tokyo dan menetap di Kyoto bersama dirinya, seperti yang sudah seharusnya.

"Lalu?" sekali lagi Akashi mencoba bertanya dan masih tetap berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas di seberang jalur telepon Akashi. Kuroko menghela nafas sekali lagi sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin bergabung dengan tim basketmu, Seijuurou-kun."

Oke. Akashi tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Mendengar lebih jauh hanya akan membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dan jika ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, bukan tidak mungkin pikiran Kuroko akan kembali berubah.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Tetsuya. Kalau begitu kau masih akan tetap bermain untuk tim basket Seirin meskipun kau ikut denganku ke Rakuzan? Atau...kau tidak mau bermain basket lagi?"

Untuk sesaat tidak ada suara yang terdengar di seberang jalur telepon Akashi. Hening. Akashi tahu, Kuroko kesulitan menjawab pertanyaannya. Detik itu juga, Akashi bertaruh dalam hati. Ia bertaruh kalau Kuroko akan mengambil pilihan yang kedua.

"...Aku..."

Akashi masih dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Kuroko. Secara logika, bermain untuk Seirin meskipun tinggal di Kyoto adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Kecuali, Kuroko memang memutuskan untuk tidak ikut dengannya. Dan tentu saja Akashi tidak akan membiarkan Kuroko menolak ajakannya.

"Aku...tidak akan bermain basket lagi..."

Perkiraan Akashi tepat. Sekarang masalahnya adalah, apa yang menyebabkan Kuroko membuat keputusan yang tidak masuk akal ini?

"Kenapa, Tetsuya?"

Lagi-lagi hanya keheningan yang terdengar dari seberang jalur telepon Akashi. Tampaknya Kuroko benar-benar kebingungan merangkai kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Akashi barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Seijuurou-kun. Aku hanya tidak ingin bermain basket lagi, itu saja..."

Gelagat yang ditunjukkan Kuroko di seberang jalur telepon tampak tidak wajar bagi Akashi, sehingga Akashi dengan mudah bisa mendeteksi kebohongan yang tengah dibuat adik kembarnya itu. Saat itu juga, Akashi bisa merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan yang Kuroko rasakan sebelumnya –kesal karena dibohongi.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku 'kan Tetsuya?"

"..."

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Akashi hanya dibalas oleh keheningan. Jawabannya sudah jelas. Kalimat yang terdengar oleh Akashi barusan merupakan kebohongan. _Jadi rupanya sekarang Tetsuya berani berbohong padaku._

"Tetsuya." panggil Akashi lagi, dan untuk beberapa menit ke depan keheningan masih menyapa Akashi.

"Tetsuya, kesabaranku tidak banyak. Jawab pertanyaanku sekarang juga." nada suara Akashi terdengar sedikit meninggi. Namun, hanya hening yang kembali terdengar oleh Akashi. Tampaknya kesabarannya benar-benar sudah habis. Namun, ia masih berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melampiaskan emosinya pada adik kembarnya.

BRAAKK...!

Tapi Akashi melampiaskan emosinya dengan melempar papan shoginya ke lantai sehingga membuat bidak-bidak shoginya berhamburan. Suaranya terdengar cukup keras hingga Kuroko yang berada di seberang jalur telepon bisa mendengarnya. Namun, suara benturan itu kemudian teredam oleh keheningan malam dan luasnya kamar Akashi, sehingga setidaknya ulah Akashi barusan tidak sampai membangunkan penghuni rumahnya. Tidak hanya merasa kesal lantaran dibohongi, ia juga merasa kesal karena semua tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Seijuurou-kun! Apa yang terjadi?"

Kali ini akhirnya Kuroko bersuara setelah mendengar suara dentuman yang cukup keras. Dalam hatinya, tentu saja Kuroko merasa khawatir. Kuroko tahu bahwa kakak kembarnya itu pasti takkan bisa menerima keputusan yang sudah dengan susah payah dibuatnya. Membuat keputusan yang akan mengubah hidupmu ke depan dalam waktu yang terbatas tentunya tidak mudah 'kan?

"Jangan pedulikan itu, Tetsuya. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Akashi kembali tenang setelah sebelumnya sempat tidak bisa meredam emosinya. Bidak-bidak shogi yang berserakan di lantai pun dibiarkannya, seolah menjadi saksi bisu percakapan malam itu.

"...Maaf, Seijuurou-kun, aku tidak bermaksud..."

Akashi terdiam dan masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Kuroko. Perlahan-lahan dalam diam, ia berusaha mengontrol kembali emosinya.

"...Aku tidak ingin menjadi musuh Kagami-kun dan Seirin. Oleh karena itu, maafkan aku Seijuurou-kun. Aku tidak akan bergabung dengan tim basketmu..."

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan yang Akashi duga. Mendadak ia kembali teringat ucapan Kuroko sesaat sebelum final _wintercup_ dimulai.

"_Aku akan menunjukkan padamu, Akashi-kun. Permainan basket Seirin."_

Dan Akashi juga masih mengingat dengan jelas, apa yang ia ucapkan untuk menanggapi pernyataan perang itu.

"_Begitu, aku terima tantanganmu..."_

Ini akan menjadi tantangan yang sebenarnya bagi Akashi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, salju mulai tampak menumpuk. Cuaca cukup cerah meski hamparan putih tampak di sana-sini. Dari dalam kelas, Kuroko memandang ke arah sekitarnya. Semuanya terlihat putih. Pikirannya sejenak melayang. Segalanya berawal dari putih. Entah Kuroko bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas atau tidak, namun hal pertama yang bayi Kuroko lihat enam belas tahun lalu itu bukanlah ibu yang melahirkannya, melainkan hamparan putih di bawah naungan langit yang gelap.

Biasanya Kuroko tidak pernah seemosional ini setiap kali musim dingin tiba. Namun, semenjak ia mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa ia dan Akashi ternyata bersaudara, dan semua terungkap di saat hari bersalju –sama seperti enam belas tahun yang lalu, mendadak semuanya berubah. Kuroko sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menjadi begitu emosional seperti ini.

Kuroko kemudian teringat percakapannya melalui telepon dengan Akashi semalam. Setelah Kuroko mengatakan padanya kalau ia tidak ingin menjadi musuh Kagami dan kawan-kawannya, Akashi tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi. Akashi hanya mengiyakan setiap perkataan Kuroko tanpa menanggapi apapun. Terang saja hal itu membuat Kuroko jadi merasa tidak nyaman dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilan yang dibuatnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Apakah keputusan yang diambilnya salah? Atau kata-kata yang diucapkannya salah? Tapi biar bagaimanapun ia punya hak untuk membuat keputusan 'kan?

Kuroko menyadari bahwa ada satu hal yang lupa ia sampaikan pada Akashi malam itu, lantaran ia sudah merasa terlanjur tidak nyaman dalam percakapan itu.

"Yo, Kuroko."

Suara Kagami yang baru saja datang memasuki kelas membuyarkan lamunannya. Kuroko pun menoleh ke arah Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, kau datang persis lima menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai." seru Kuroko, datar. Seemosionalnya Kuroko, ia masih bisa mengatur emosinya.

Kagami kemudian menempati bangkunya yang memang berada persis di depan Kuroko. Meletakkan tasnya kemudian mengintip ke jendela yang terdapat persis di samping mereka.

"Sepertinya kali ini tidak heboh seperti kemarin. Aku tidak melihat adanya wartawan hari ini." seru Kagami kemudian. Kuroko pun mengangguk. Terlebih lagi, ia dan Akashi sempat menjadi sasaran pertanyaan wartawan kemarin.

Kagami kemudian mengamati ekspresi wajah Kuroko. Ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu tetap saja terlihat datar seperti biasanya. Tapi, Kagami bisa menyadari ada sesuatu yang lain. Meskipun Kuroko berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar, Kagami bisa menduga kalau ada sesuatu yang Kuroko sembunyikan. Semuanya tampak dari sorot mata _azure_ miliknya.

"Kuroko, apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Kagami tiba-tiba. Membuat Kuroko terkejut akan pertanyaan Kagami barusan.

"...Kenapa Kagami-kun tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kau tak seperti biasanya."

Kuroko menghela nafas. Sebisa mungkin, saat ini ia tak ingin seorangpun menebak-nebak isi pikirannya sekarang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kagami-kun." jawab Kuroko singkat, tidak lupa dengan ekspresi datar yang masih terpampang di wajahnya. Kagami sepertinya tahu kalau Kuroko memang menyembunyikan sesuatu, namun karena Kuroko sepertinya tidak ingin didesak, akhirnya Kagami urung menanyakan lebih lanjut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroko...Apa kemarin Akashi ada di sini? Di Seirin?" Kagami mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik yang lain. Sebuah topik yang juga menjadi sumber rasa penasarannya yang lain.

Detik selanjutnya, Kagami bisa melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Kuroko.

"Da-darimana Kagami-kun tahu?" tanya Kuroko, terkejut tentu saja.

"Kemarin waktu aku akan pulang, gerombolan wartawan di pintu gerbang menyebut-nyebut nama Akashi. Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, tapi sepertinya para wartawan itu serius. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir saja, untuk apa ia jauh-jauh datang kemari. Ehm, Kuroko, sepertinya memang tahu sesuatu ya? Atau kau sempat bertemu dengannya?"

Kuroko menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kagami. Kepalanya berpikir sejenak. Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk mulai memberitahu orang lain mengenai hal ini, termasuk kenyataan bahwa ia dan Akashi sejatinya adalah saudara kembar. Terlebih lagi, ia sendiri sudah memutuskan untuk hengkang dari Seirin. Teman-temannya di Seirin harus segera mengetahui kenyataannya. Kuroko seharusnya tidak perlu mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi. Tapi...

"Iya, Kagami-kun. Aku sempat bertemu Sei, maksudku, Akashi-kun kemarin."

Kedua alis bercabang Kagami pun bertaut. Pertanda bahwa ia tampak kebingungan. Telinganya jelas-jelas mendengar Kuroko hendak mengucapkan kata 'Sei' sebelum akhirnya meralatnya dengan 'Akashi-kun'. Kagami mungkin lemah dalam bahasa, matematika dan eksak tapi ia tidak benar-benar bodoh. Siapapun tahu 'Sei' adalah penggalan kata dari nama kecil Akashi, Seijuurou.

"Hoo...Lalu ada perlu apa dia jauh-jauh datang kemari?"

Awalnya Kuroko berpikiran untuk mulai menjelaskan sesuatu pada Kagami, namun entah apa yang menahannya. Kuroko seolah belum bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah berputar-putar sekian lama di kepalanya.

"Hmm, Akashi-kun hanya ingin bertemu. Itu saja." Tidak, sebenarnya tidak hanya itu. Tapi Kuroko seolah belum bisa merangkai kata dari sekian banyak hal yang menari-nari di kepalanya.

"Hmm, kalau dia bisa datang sendirian ke Tokyo, berarti dia sudah baikan sekarang. Tapi, tunggu dulu...dia tidak datang ke sini karena bermaksud untuk balas dendam atas kekalahannya 'kan?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak, Kagami-kun. Akashi-kun sudah belajar menerima kekalahannya."

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang janggal. Jelas saja seorang Kagami akan berpikir seperti itu. Pasalnya, si kapten Rakuzan itu jauh-jauh datang sendirian ke Tokyo setelah kalah dan setelah sempat menginap di rumah sakit, hanya demi bertemu Kuroko. Hal pertama yang terlintas di kepala Kagami adalah, Akashi bermaksud membalas dendam. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, pemikiran itu tampak logis seiring dengan besarnya pengorbanan yang Akashi lakukan untuk bisa pergi ke Tokyo. Tapi, Kuroko tidak tampak berbohong. Lalu jika dipikir-pikir lagi, memangnya model balas dendam apa yang akan Akashi lakukan jika memang ia berniat balas dendam? Bukankah akan lebih prestisius bagi Akashi jika ia membalas dendam melalui basket dibandingkan dengan harus repot-repot datang ke Tokyo?

Lalu, kalau bukan karena balas dendam, apakah ada maksud lain? Apakah sesuatu yang sangat penting sampai-sampai membutuhkan pengorbanan besar untuk datang kemari?

_"Kagami-kun, bagaimana jadinya kalau ternyata aku dan Akashi-kun ternyata saudara kembar dan aku harus meninggalkan Seirin?"_

Ucapan Kuroko tempo hari kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Ada sesuatu yang janggal. Mulai dari keanehan yang ditunjukkan Kuroko, kedatangan Akashi ke Seirin yang terkesan misterius, sampai pertanyaan aneh yang Kuroko lontarkan padanya kemarin. Semuanya membuat Kagami harus menarik kesimpulan yang tidak masuk akal baginya, apa mungkin yang Kuroko tanyakan waktu itu memang serius adanya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Kuroko dan Akashi memang saudara kembar? Lalu, jika itu benar, apa Kuroko memang akan meninggalkan Seirin?

"Hmm, Kuroko...Sebenarnya aku penasaran akan satu hal. Boleh kalau aku bertanya?"

Ini dia. Kuroko terdiam. Apa yang hendak ditanyakan oleh Kagami?

"Apa...yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kagami-kun?" hati Kuroko was-was. Ia menebak bahwa hal yang akan ditanyakan _ace_ Seirin itu pastilah tidak akan jauh-jauh dari persoalan yang tengah dihadapinya sekarang. Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semua?

"Pertanyaanmu tempo hari...kalau seandainya kau dan Akashi adalah saudara kembar. Apa maksud pertanyaan itu, Kuroko?"

DEG. Kuroko tidak menyangka bahwa Kagami masih akan mengingat pertanyaan itu. Namun, saat itu Kuroko benar-benar bingung dan belum bisa membuat pilihan, sehingga akhirnya ia mencoba meminta pendapat Kagami. Tapi, Kuroko juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun lebih lama lagi. Cepat atau lambat, semua orang akan tahu siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Bahwa darah Akashi sebenarnya mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

"Itu...sebenarnya..."

Sayangnya, sebelum Kuroko sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, _sensei_ mereka terlanjur memasuki ruangan kelas. Setelahnya, selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, tak sekalipun Kuroko menanggapi panggilan Kagami. Nampaknya, Kuroko berusaha untuk merangkai kata-kata terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya bisa menjelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Kagami.

_Maaf ya, Kagami-kun..._

.

.

.

Setelah jam pelajaran usai, karena terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Kuroko tidak menyadari bahwa Kagami sudah tidak ada di bangkunya lagi. Tidak hanya Kagami, namun sebagian besar teman-temannya juga sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal Kuroko seorang diri di ruangan kelas itu. Kuroko menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan diri di bangkunya. Mungkinkah Kagami marah terhadapnya lantaran tidak menanggapi satupun panggilan Kagami dari tadi?

Tapi, kali ini Kuroko sudah bertekad untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Kagami. Dan juga pada teman-temannya di Seirin nantinya. Harus. Kuroko tidak boleh mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi. Semakin cepat akan semakin baik.

Kuroko baru akan beranjak dari bangkunya ketika ponselnya bergetar. Kuroko mengamati nama yang tertera pada kolom nama si pengirim pesan. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati nama 'Ogiwara-kun' di layar ponselnya.

"Ogiwara-kun? Tumben mengirim _e-mail_." jika Kuroko pikir-pikir lagi, sejak Ogiwara bergabung dengan Rakuzan, pemuda itu jarang bertukar _e-mail_ dengannya, tidak intens seperti dulu sewaktu mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP. Terakhir kali Ogiwara mengiriminya _e-mail_ baru saja kemarin dan mengabarkan kalau Akashi menghilang. Mendadak Kuroko memiliki firasat buruk.

**[ from : Ogiwara-kun ]**

_Kuroko, Akashi menghilang lagi. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?_

Benar saja, firasat buruk Kuroko menjadi kenyataan. Satu hal yang terpikirkan oleh Kuroko saat itu adalah, kemungkinan Akashi pergi ke Tokyo lagi. Tapi entah di mana lokasi yang akan Akashi tuju. Kuroko kemudian mencoba menghubungi Akashi, tapi hasilnya nihil. Akashi tidak sekalipun mengangkat teleponnya walaupun panggilannya telah tersambung.

_Aku tak pernah menjawab panggilan yang menggangguku_

Kuroko teringat ucapan Akashi saat Kuroko mencoba menghubunginya semalam. Jika sekarang Akashi tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya, bukan tidak mungkin Akashi sekarang sedang melakukan sesuatu, yang sepertinya sangat penting sampai mengacuhkan panggilan dari orang terdekatnya.

.

.

.

Maji Burger.

Tempat favorit Kagami untuk menikmati menu hamburger sebagai menu makan malamnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, sekali makan ia bisa menghabiskan hampir sepuluh bungkus burger. Kagami kemudian memandang keluar jendela sambil menyantap sebuah hamburger dengan lahap. Ia hanya seorang diri, ditemani dengan bola basket yang dibawanya setelah sempat latihan sebentar di _gym_. Mengamati hamparan putih yang perlahan-lahan mulai terhapus, pikiran Kagami melayang kembali ke saat-saat di mana jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Kuroko sama sekali tidak menanggapi panggilannya satu kalipun. Pemuda mungil dengan bola mata _azure_ itu seolah sedang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kagami bukannya marah karena tidak ditanggapi, lebih tepatnya ia merasa tidak ingin mengganggu Kuroko yang sedang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri, sehingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu.

Kali ini Kagami terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya sehingga ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di seberang tempat duduknya.

"Kagami Taiga." panggilnya.

Sontak, Kagami terkejut. Kagami tidak mengenal orang lain yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Suara itu tampak familiar di telinganya. Bagaimana tidak, belum ada seminggu sejak mereka berhadapan di arena. Kagami perlahan-lahan mulai menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Pandangannya kemudian menangkap manik heterokromatik yang ada di depannya. Tunggu, siapa lagi yang punya iris mata beda warna dan intonasi suara yang seolah mengintimidasi itu selain...Akashi Seijuurou?

Benar saja, Akashi saat ini duduk di hadapannya. Kehadirannya sungguh mengejutkan. Hampir mirip dengan kehadiran Kuroko yang juga terkadang mengejutkannya. Namun, untuk kasus Kuroko, hawa keberadaannya yang tipis menjadi penyebab utamanya.

Kagami hampir saja menjatuhkan hamburger yang sedang ada dalam genggamannya. Apa yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah sebuah ilusi. Akashi benar-benar duduk di depannya!

"Akashi!? Kenapa kau ada di sini!?" tanya Kagami dengan nada yang terkejut tentu saja. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga akan bertemu Akashi secara tidak sengaja di sini. Tunggu dulu, apa benar Akashi datang ke sini secara kebetulan?

"Itu tidak penting. Habiskan makananmu sekarang. Setelahnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Oke. Akashi bukan datang secara kebetulan. Ia memang benar-benar datang untuk mencarinya. Kagami mulai merinding. Mendadak nafsu makannya hilang. Akashi tampak sedikit melirik menu makanan Kagami. Dalam hatinya, ia membandingkan nafsu makan Kagami dengan Nebuya. Hampir tidak ada bedanya.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, katakan saja sekarang. Aku sudah kenyang."

Akashi kemudian melirik beberapa bungkus hamburger yang belum disantap Kagami. Dalam hatinya, Akashi tahu bahwa pemuda yang ada di depannya ini tidak benar-benar telah kenyang. Seringai tipis mulai tampak di wajahnya. Ini cukup memangkas waktunya, membuatnya tidak perlu berlama-lama berada di Tokyo.

"Tapi tidak di sini. Ikut aku." pungkas Akashi.

.

.

.

Akashi mengajak Kagami menuju taman yang ada di dekat Maji Burger. Sepi, tentu saja. Cuaca di luar masih dingin walaupun tidak sedingin semalam. Bulan purnama seolah menaungi mereka, seolah mengalahkan cahaya lampu taman yang temaram. Akashi dan Kagami berdiri berhadapan. Kagami seolah memandangi manik heterokromatik yang ada di hadapannya dengan waspada. Atmosfer yang dirasakannya saat ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan atmosfer saat pertandingan final yang baru saja berlalu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Akashi?"

Kagami memandangi tubuh mungil itu lekat-lekat. Tampaknya pemuda bersurai merah ini terlihat baik-baik saja, berbeda dengan pemandangan terakhir yang Kagami lihat dari pemuda ini –kolaps setelah pertandingan usai dan berakhir dengan kekalahan Rakuzan. Kagami kemudian berpikir keras. Apa yang hendak disampaikan Akashi? Mungkinkah ia ingin balas dendam atas kekalahannya?

"Aku tak akan berbasa-basi. Langsung saja pada inti topik. Aku ingin kau –dan juga Seirin melepas Tetsuya."

Ucapan Akashi barusan membuat Kagami cengo. Melepas Kuroko? Apa maksud ucapannya?

"Eh? Maaf Akashi, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu. Apa yang kau maksud dengan melepas Kuroko?"

Akashi menghela nafas sejenak dan mulai maju satu langkah, memperkecil jaraknya dengan posisi Kagami berdiri.

"Dengar baik-baik, Kagami Taiga. Aku ingin kalian membiarkan Tetsuya pergi dari Seirin supaya ia bisa bergabung bersama tim basketku di Rakuzan."

Saat itu juga, Kagami terkejut. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia teringat pertanyaan Kuroko tempo hari. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan permintaan, bukan, kalimat dengan nada perintah yang terlontar dari Akashi. Akhirnya, Kagami sedikit demi sedikit mulai merunut fakta yang ada. Kagami juga semakin dekat dengan kesimpulan bahwa ada hubungan tertentu antara Akashi dan Kuroko. Jika bukan karena itu, tentu saja Akashi tidak akan memaksa Seirin untuk melepas Kuroko sampai seperti ini.

Meskipun begitu, semua masih terasa abstrak bagi Kagami. Ia butuh sebuah pernyataan yang tegas. Pernyataan yang menegaskan adanya hubungan tertentu antara Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Haaah...Sepertinya kau bicara pada orang yang salah. Kenapa tidak langsung bicara saja pada Kuroko? Lagipula, atas dasar apa?"

"Aku sudah bicara langsung pada Tetsuya. Dan ia setuju untuk ikut denganku ke Rakuzan. Tapi, ia tidak mau bergabung dengan tim basketku dengan alasan tidak ingin jadi musuh kalian.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikeras untuk memaksa Kuroko sampai sejauh ini? Memangnya siapa kau-"

"Karena aku dan Tetsuya adalah saudara kembar. Aku kakak kembarnya. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi faktanya memang begitu. Aku datang untuk mengambil kembali apa yang jadi _milikku_. Ia saudara kembarku dan ia _harus_ ikut denganku."

Walaupun Kagami sudah sampai pada kesimpulan itu, tetap saja ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ia juga merasa terkejut. Ia kemudian teringat pertanyaan Kuroko tempo hari. Pertanyaan itu...biarpun terdengar seperti bercanda dan tidak masuk akal, tapi ternyata memang benar adanya. Lalu, jika mereka memang saudara kembar, kenapa tidak ada satupun yang tahu dari dulu? Kenapa mereka harus tinggal terpisah? Memangnya hidup kalian seperti drama yang diputar di televisi?

Atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi sewaktu Kuroko menjenguk Akashi di rumah sakit waktu itu? Jika dipikir-pikir lagi memang ada yang tidak masuk akal. Kagami ingat bahwa Kuroko pernah menceritakan padanya kalau pemuda mungil itu bertemu ayah Akashi di rumah sakit dan diantar langsung oleh pria paruh baya itu ke apartemen Kagami tempat Seirin menggelar pesta kemenangannya. Kenapa ayah Akashi harus repot-repot mengantar orang yang tidak dikenal? Kalau ayah Akashi dan Akashi adalah manusia yang setipe, mereka tidak akan berbuat sejauh itu pada orang yang tidak dikenal. _Justru karena Kuroko adalah orang yang sangat mereka kenal, makanya mereka bisa berbuat sejauh itu_.

Cih, rasanya benci mengakui kenyataan yang tidak masuk akal ini. Tapi Kagami berusaha sekeras mungkin menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya di hadapan si surai merah.

"Kalau soal itu, aku sudah dengar langsung dari Kuroko, meskipun itu hanya berupa pertanyaan tidak langsung." serunya sambil mengacak rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi di hadapan Akashi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan lagi."

Dunia sungguh aneh. Di antara sekian banyak orang yang bisa jadi saudara kembar Kuroko, kenapa harus Akashi sih? rutuk Kagami.

"Tapi, Akashi. Biar bagaimanapun kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu sekalipun Kuroko adalah adikmu. Sekalipun kalian saudara kembar, Kuroko berhak untuk memilih."

"Tetsuya sudah membuat pilihan. Dan ia memilih untuk ikut denganku. Artinya, ia juga harus bergabung dengan timku. Oleh karena itu aku ingin kalian membiarkan Tetsuya untuk ikut denganku."

Alis bercabang Kagami bertaut, seolah tidak bisa mencerna ucapan yang baru saja ia dengar. Kekesalan Kagami pun mulai memuncak.

"Hei, Akashi. Apakah dengan ikutnya Kuroko ke Kyoto tidak cukup bagimu? Kupikir itu adalah keputusan yang cukup berat untuk diambil." Kagami terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi, sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan, Akashi? Kenapa kau benar-benar menginginkan Kuroko untuk bergabung dengan Rakuzan? _Apa kau hanya ingin memanfaatkan kemampuan Kuroko?_"

DEG.

_Hanya sekedar memanfaatkan kemampuan Tetsuya? Aku? _

Mungkin sebagian diri Akashi mengakui anggapan itu, tapi sebagian lainnya menentang keras. Tapi, Akashi juga merasa bahwa ia tidak hanya sekedar memanfaatkan kemampuan Kuroko. Atau mungkin batinnya sebenarnya menentang keras anggapan itu. Ia absolut. Ia tidak butuh bantuan orang lain untuk menang. Lalu, kenapa ia berbuat hingga sejauh ini hanya untuk memaksa Kuroko bergabung dengannya?

Akashi, hanya belum bisa atau bahkan belum mau mengakui bahwa dirinya memang membutuhkan orang lain. Ia sejatinya membutuhkan sandaran untuk berpijak setelah sekian lama merasa tidak sanggup berdiri sendirian. Ia membutuhkan sosok yang bisa mengerti dirinya setelah sekian lama harus menuruti kemauan ayahnya. Ia membutuhkan sosok yang bisa mengetahui betapa rapuh dirinya tanpa ia harus banyak berkeluh kesah. Dan begitu mengetahui fakta bahwa Kuroko ternyata merupakan adik kembarnya, ia seolah menemukan secercah harapan bahwa Kuroko lah yang akan menjadi sosok itu.

Hanya saja, tampaknya ia belum bisa mengakuinya sekarang.

"Aku..." ucapan Akashi sempat terputus oleh jeda. "...hanya merasa kalau Tetsuya tidak akan berkembang bersama kalian, makanya wajar kalau aku memaksanya ikut denganku 'kan? Lagipula ia adik kembarku. Seharusnya ia tinggal bersamaku." Akashi, mencoba menutupi isi hatinya yang sebenarnya dengan kata-kata yang baginya cukup mudah untuk ia rangkai. Saat ini ia beranggapan bahwa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu tidak boleh sampai mengetahui isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"Heh, kau mengatakan itu pada tim yang mengalahkanmu di final kemarin, lho. Lihat ucapanmu. Kuroko juga yang membuat Seirin menang. Apa itu berarti ia tidak berkembang bersama kami?"

Akashi benci mengakuinya, tapi apa yang diucapkan Kagami barusan ada benarnya. Akashi kemudian melirik sesuatu yang berada dalam pegangan Kagami sedari tadi –bola basket. Terlintas seketika dalam benaknya untuk melakukan satu hal. Mungkin juga bisa disebut dengan taruhan.

"Aku hanya lengah saat final. Lagipula kemenangan kalian saat itu tidak lantas membuatku mengakui kalian. Jika kau ingin aku mengakui kemampuan kalian, aku ingin menantangmu dalam duel _one-on-one_. Siapa yang bisa memasukkan bola lima kali lebih dulu, ia yang menang." Teringat akan tantangan yang sempat ia buat sendiri terhadap Murasakibara saat mereka masih di Teikou, Akashi kemudian menerapkannya pada taruhan kali ini. "Jika kau menang, maka aku akan mengakui kemampuanmu sekaligus tidak akan memaksa Tetsuya lagi, tapi..."

"...Jika aku yang menang, maka kalian harus membiarkan Tetsuya ikut denganku."

Akashi tahu, taruhan yang ia buat cukup beresiko. Setelah pertandingan final itu, ia mulai mengakui kemampuan Kagami. Baginya yang terbiasa menang, seharusnya duel ini tidak akan merepotkannya. Toh di saat terdesak saat melawan Murasakibara dulu, dengan kemampuan _emperor eye_ nya yang baru bangkit, ia bisa mengalahkan Murasakibara. Tapi, Kagami lain. Ia tidak akan terperdaya oleh _emperor eye_ semudah itu.

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu." bagi Kagami yang berdarah panas dan selalu ingin tantangan, jelas saja ia akan menerima tantangan itu. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini! Lalu, jika aku menang kau harus penuhi janjimu."

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, Kagami Taiga. Tapi yang harus kau ingat adalah, aku tidak pernah kalah..."

Cahaya bulan purnama mengalahkan sorot temaram lampu taman, membuat bayangan keduanya terpantul jelas di atas permukaan tanah. Setelah menentukan giliran dengan menggunakan uang koin, Akashi mendapat keuntungan dengan memiliki giliran lebih dulu untuk menyerang. Keuntungan ini harus ia manfaatkan semaksimal mungkin mengingat tantangan yang ia buat sendiri sebenarnya cukup beresiko.

Setelah mendapatkan bola basket dari Kagami, Akashi mulai melangkah maju dengan mendribel bola. Akashi tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi untuk menghadapi Kagami, ia akan langsung serius. Manik heterokromatiknya menyala dalam gelap, seolah menandakan bahwa ia akan langsung menggunakan _emperor eye_ nya untuk segera menyelesaikan tantangan ini. Akashi hanya butuh memasukkan lima bola lebih dahulu dibanding Kagami. Tentunya hal itu seharusnya mudah baginya 'kan? Semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Taktiknya berhasil. Perpaduan antara _emperor eye_ dan _ankle break_ nya membuat Kagami limbung. Ia pun kemudian memasukkan bola pertamanya dengan mudah.

"Tch...!" rutuk Kagami setelah limbung, namun ia mencoba untuk bangkit dan mulai melakukan perlawanan.

Keduanya...berusaha untuk tidak kalah. Mengingat apa yang dipertaruhkan cukup besar bagi keduanya. Kagami, sebagai teman dan juga rekan satu tim Kuroko, tentunya tetap menginginkan Kuroko berada di Seirin, atau setidaknya ia ingin pemuda mungil dengan bola mata _azure_ itu membuat keputusannya sendiri. Sementara Akashi, sebagai kakak kembar dan mantan kapten Kuroko di Teikou, ia ingin Kuroko ikut dengannya, selayaknya keluarga yang lain.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah. Meskipun taruhannya hanya lima bola namun mereka sudah bermain hampir lima belas menit –selayaknya durasi satu kuarter dalam pertandingan. Saat ini mereka sama-sama telah memasukkan empat bola. Itu artinya, siapa yang bisa memasukkan bola terlebih dahulu sekarang, dialah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang taruhan. Nafas keduanya memburu. Pandangan keduanya saling menangkap gerakan satu sama lain. Tidak mempedulikan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit, keduanya masih melanjutkan taruhan itu.

Bola saat ini berada dalam kendali Kagami, kesempatan bagi Kagami untuk menang. Kagami tentunya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kagami kemudian mulai mengambil langkah. Melihat langkah yang dibuat Kagami, Akashi tahu persis bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini akan melakukan _meteor jump_. Sebuah lompatan yang tidak mungkin bisa dihalaunya dengan adanya perbedaan tinggi badan yang cukup besar di antara keduanya.

Akashi...harus menemukan cara untuk menghalau serangan itu atau semuanya akan berakhir di sini. Namun, ia sudah pernah menghadapi serangan seperti itu sebelumnya di final. Ia hanya cukup mengacaukan langkah Kagami untuk menggagalkan lemparannya. Kagami datang mendekat, dan semakin dekat dengan bola dalam genggamannya, dan Akashi siap untuk mengantisipasi hal ini, tapi...

"Hentikan, kalian berdua..."

Suara yang sangat mereka kenal menghentikan langkah Kagami. Begitupun Akashi yang terkejut dan kemudian segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kuroko sudah berdiri di sana. Namun, ia tidak berdiri sendirian. Ogiwara juga turut ada di sampingnya.

"Kuroko?" Kagami menoleh.

"Tetsuya dan...Shigehiro?...Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

Kuroko berjalan mendekat ke arah Akashi dan Kagami. Selanjutnya ia memicingkan mata ke arah Akashi. "Seijuurou-kun, sudah cukup. Jangan diteruskan lagi." Kagami yang berada di samping Kuroko terlihat terpana ketika Kuroko memanggil Akashi dengan nama kecilnya. Begitupun Ogiwara yang memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

"Akashi, aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Kau lupa kalau besok ada latih tanding? Seharusnya kau yang memimpin latihan hari ini." Ogiwara kemudian berjalan mendekat. Akashi mendesis mendengar ucapan Ogiwara barusan. Akashi bukannya lupa kalau besok timnya akan melakoni sebuah pertandingan. Tapi, dirinya punya prioritas lain sekarang.

"Kuroko, bagaimana kau tahu kami ada di sini?"

Kuroko kemudian menoleh ke arah Kagami, "Awalnya aku ingin mencari Kagami-kun. Kupikir kau pergi ke Maji Burger. Ogiwara-kun juga ikut menemaniku mencarimu sekalian mencari Seijuurou-kun. Namun, aku tidak menemukanmu di sana dan ketika aku menoleh ke arah taman, aku melihat kalian berdua."

"Tetsuya..."

"Seijuurou-kun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Meskipun aku tidak akan bermain untuk timmu, tapi aku pasti akan ikut denganmu...enam bulan dari sekarang." Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk mengucapkan itu setelah sebelumnya sempat merasa kurang nyaman dengan percakapan mereka di telepon semalam. Tidak peduli apakah nantinya Akashi akan benar-benar melampiaskan emosinya padanya atau tidak, toh dia sudah membuat keputusan, dengan mempertimbangkan banyak hal agar tidak mengacaukan apa yang ada. Kuroko ingin menunggu enam bulan lagi, sampai adiknya lahir dan ia bisa meninggalkan keluarga itu dengan tenang.

Kagami dan Ogiwara tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Begitupun Akashi yang tampak terkejut segera setelah kalimat _enam bulan lagi_ terlontar dari bibirnya.

"...Kenapa harus menunggu enam bulan, Tetsuya?"

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan dulu, Seijuurou-kun. Tapi, enam bulan lagi aku pasti akan menyusulmu."

Akashi memandangi ekspresi wajah Kuroko dengan seksama. Ia melihat kesungguhan di sorot mata _azure_ Kuroko. Melihat Kuroko bersungguh-sungguh, ia memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang lagi urusannya hari ini.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya. Enam bulan dari sekarang, aku akan menjemputmu." Akashi kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Kagami dan Kuroko, menuju ke arah Ogiwara yang sudah menunggunya. "Sampai bertemu, enam bulan lagi." Seringainya tampak terlihat sebelum akhirnya punggungnya lenyap dari pandangan Kuroko. Ogiwara juga mengikuti Akashi setelah sebelumnya sempat berpamitan dengan Kuroko dan juga Kagami. Meninggalkan Kagami dan Kuroko di bawah naungan bulan.

.

.

.

"Kau memaksa Kuroko untuk bergabung dengan kita?"

"Tetsuya adalah adik kembarku, Shigehiro. Itu artinya ia akan ikut bersamaku."

Ogiwara dan Akashi berada dalam kereta terakhir yang tengah membawa mereka menuju Kyoto. Ogiwara memandangi pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya ini dengan seksama. Tidak menyangka bahwa kapten barunya ini akan berbuat hal ceroboh hanya demi memaksa Kuroko bergabung dengannya. Bagaimana tidak ia katakan ceroboh? Akashi sudah menghilang dua kali tanpa pemberitahuan dan ia nekat pergi ke Tokyo sendirian.

Ogiwara sendiri, sebagian dirinya memang menerima pendapat Akashi. Sebagai teman, ia tentu saja ingin bermain bersama Kuroko dalam satu tim. Namun, justru karena Kuroko adalah teman baiknya, ia tidak ingin Kuroko terpaksa datang ke Rakuzan, sekalipun paksaan itu datang dari Akashi.

Seringai tipis mulai tampak kembali di wajah Akashi. Ia beranggapan bahwa ia telah memenangkan taruhan ini. Kuroko akan ikut bersamanya, enam bulan dari sekarang. Dan jika Kuroko belum ingin bergabung sekarang toh Akashi masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengubah pikiran Kuroko begitu adik kembarnya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke Rakuzan...

_Tetsuya pasti akan bergabung dengan tim basket Rakuzan, pasti!_

Kemudian, pada saat yang sama, Kagami dan Kuroko berjalan beriringan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Di antara mereka berdua tidak ada satupun yang berbicara sepanjang perjalanan. Kagami tentu saja merasa canggung, terlebih lagi setelah semua hal yang ia temukan sepanjang hari ini. Kagami kemudian mulai mencoba untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Kuroko...Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu? Maksudku, sekalipun kau ini ternyata...ehm...adik kembar Akashi tapi bukan berarti kau harus menuruti keinginannya 'kan? Apa...kau tak punya pikiran kalau ia hanya sekedar memanfaatkanmu?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kagami. Ia sudah menduga jika suatu saat pertanyaan macam ini akan datang padanya.

"Aku...jujur saja benar-benar terkejut, Kagami-kun. Sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan kalau aku akan memiliki saudara kembar dan orang itu adalah Seijuurou-kun."

Kagami tampaknya harus mulai membiasakan diri mendengar kata 'Seijuurou-kun' keluar dari bibir Kuroko. Meskipun kedengarannya tidak begitu nyaman di telinga.

"Tapi...Kalau memang benar Seijuurou-kun hanya sekedar memanfaatkanku, maka aku yang akan mengubahnya. _Aku yang akan mengubah Seijuurou-kun_."

_**To be Continued**_

**Preview for next chapter :**

"_Ogiwara-kun, aku ingin minta tolong bantuanmu..."_

"_Apa? Kuroko pergi ke Kyoto sendirian?"_

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview^^


	6. Chapter 6

**06 : Reminiscence**

_Ia sejatinya membutuhkan sandaran untuk berpijak setelah sekian lama merasa tidak sanggup berdiri sendirian_

_._

_Ia membutuhkan sosok yang bisa mengerti dirinya setelah sekian lama harus menuruti kemauan ayahnya_

_._

_Ia membutuhkan sosok yang bisa mengetahui betapa rapuh dirinya tanpa ia harus banyak berkeluh kesah_

_._

"_Baiklah, Tetsuya. Enam bulan dari sekarang, aku akan menjemputmu. Sampai bertemu enam bulan lagi."_

-Akashi Seijuurou

.

.

.

**[ Author's note ]** : Chapter ini lebih panjang dari biasanya karena chapter ini memang Yuna persembahkan spesial untuk KuroAka's day! (11/4). Happy reading!

P.S : Twins!AkaKuro berulangtahun pada tanggal 20 Desember.

.

.

.

**Kyoto, 20 Desember pukul 00:00 **

Malam itu salju tidak turun lagi, meskipun begitu udara dingin tetap terasa menusuk kulit. Tidak ada awan tebal yang menutupi sinar bulan sehingga cahayanya dapat menyelinap masuk melalui celah jendela sebuah kamar yang gelap. Cahayanya mampu menerangi kamar yang berukuran cukup besar itu. Memandangi bidak shogi yang dimainkannya sejak tadi, manik heterokromatik yang tampak menyala dalam gelap tersebut termenung sesaat begitu menyadari posisi jarum jam dari jam digital yang terletak di dekatnya menunjukkan tepat tengah malam –saat pergantian hari.

_Jadi, hari ini tanggal 20 Desember..._

Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah menganggap tanggal 20 Desember sebagai hari yang istimewa. Baginya, tanggal ini tidak jauh berbeda dibandingkan dengan tiga ratus enam puluh empat hari lainnya dalam setahun. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Dari kecil, ia selalu melewatkan hari ini sendirian. Ayahnya tidak pernah menemaninya apalagi merayakan hari ini semenjak ia kecil. Mungkin dulunya, Akashi kecil selalu merasa kecewa setiap kali ayahnya jarang menemaninya dengan alasan pekerjaan. Namun, lama-kelamaan ia terbiasa dan lebih senang melalui hari ini sendirian tanpa gangguan siapapun.

Tapi, tahun ini berbeda.

Di usianya yang kini genap enam belas tahun, ia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa tanggal 20 Desember bukan hanya hari yang seharusnya istimewa untuknya, melainkan juga untuk adik kembarnya. Ya, _Tetsuya juga berulangtahun hari ini_.

Diraihnya ponselnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Sejak malam itu, malam di mana Akashi menantang Kagami melakukan duel _one-on-one_, baik Akashi maupun Kuroko belum berbicara satu sama lain. Tanpa terasa sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

Hal yang dilakukan pemuda bersurai merah itu selanjutnya adalah mengetik sesuatu dengan ponselnya. Hanya butuh satu menit baginya untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada seseorang. Setelahnya, ia kembali sibuk dengan papan shoginya –menyelesaikan permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri dan terjaga sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

**Tokyo, 20 Desember pukul 06:00 **

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tecchan!"

Mata Kuroko masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya ketika Ibu dan neneknya datang memberikan kejutan untuknya. Setengah mengerjap, Kuroko melihat cahaya yang berasal dari lilin berbentuk angka 16 yang tertancap pada kue tart berukuran sedang. _Ah, hari ini sudah tanggal 20 Desember_, batin Kuroko masih dengan mata setengah terpejam. Ibunya kemudian mengacak surai _baby blue_ Kuroko dengan gemas. "Wajah bangun tidurmu lucu sekali Tecchan! Lihat, rambutmu berdiri semua!"

Kuroko kemudian mencoba bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tanpa terasa sudah kali kesembilan sejak Ibunya memberikan kejutan seperti ini setiap tahunnya, yakni membangunkan Kuroko yang masih tertidur dengan menyodorkan kue tart yang sudah dipasangi lilin. Sejak berusia tujuh tahun, Kuroko telah terbiasa mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini. Meskipun begitu, ayahnya jarang bisa ikut memberikan kejutan lantaran pekerjaan sebagai pegawai swasta hanya memberikannya cuti saat menjelang Natal.

"Nah, Tecchan. Ucapkan dulu permohonanmu sebelum kau meniup lilinnya!" seru Ibunya sambil menyodorkan kue tersebut ke arah Kuroko. Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk pelan kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak. Membuat permohonan dalam hatinya saat itu juga.

_Semoga semua ini bisa berakhir dengan baik. Yang terbaik untukku, Seijuurou-kun, ayah, dan keluarga Kuroko..._

Cukup lama Kuroko memejamkan matanya sehingga membuat Ibunya bertanya, "Tecchan? Permohonan apa yang kau buat? Sepertinya serius sekali." Buru-buru Kuroko membuka matanya setelah mendapati dirinya memejamkan mata terlalu lama.

Kuroko kemudian meniup lilinnya. Tepuk tangan dari neneknya mengiringi prosesi kejutan ulang tahun Kuroko itu.

"Selamat berusia enam belas tahun, Tecchan." seru neneknya sambil menangkup wajah Kuroko kemudian memeluk cucu kesayangannya itu. Pemuda yang dipeluk itupun membalas pelukan neneknya.

"Terima kasih, nenek." balas Kuroko lembut. Ia selalu merasa nyaman setiap kali neneknya memeluknya. Meskipun bukan nenek kandungnya tentu saja. Ibunya memandang pemandangan di depannya dengan penuh haru. Bayi kecil yang dulu ditemukannya di panti asuhan enam belas tahun lalu itu kini telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang gagah.

"Tecchan, berikan pelukanmu untuk Ibumu ini, sayang." seru Ibunya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan meraih putera angkatnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak lupa mengecup kedua pipi Kuroko dengan lembut kemudian memeluknya erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Samar-samar Ibunya dapat menghirup aroma vanila dari lembutnya surai biru muda Kuroko. Memeluk Kuroko selalu memberikannya perasaan nyaman. "Selamat ulang tahun, Tecchan." sambung Ibunya lagi.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Ibunya. Ia masih tetap menikmati kejutan seperti ini setiap tahunnya meskipun saat ini usianya sudah menginjak enam belas tahun. Meskipun usianya selalu bertambah ketika musim dingin tiba, toh kasih sayang dari keluarga ini selalu membuatnya merasa hangat.

"Nah, Tecchan! Bergegaslah mandi, lalu setelah itu kita sarapan bersama. Ibu sudah masakkan semua makanan kesukaanmu!" seru Ibunya seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Kuroko pun mengangguk. Saat ini, sekolahnya mulai memasuki libur musim dingin. Artinya, ia akan memiliki waktu yang lebih banyak untuk melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya bersama keluarga ini.

Kuroko baru akan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya ketika menyadari ponselnya bergetar. Ia pun membuka ponselnya. Sedikitnya dua puluh pesan diterimanya hingga saat ini. Kuroko pun membaca isinya satu persatu. Hampir semuanya berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang ditujukan kepadanya.

**[ from : Kise-kun ] **

_06:10_

_Kurokocchi...! Selamat ulang tahun! Rasanya sampai saat ini aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau dan Akashicchi sama-sama berulangtahun hari ini. Kebetulan yang aneh ya? Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan hari ulang tahunmu, Kurokocchi?_

_E-mail_ dari Kise baru saja masuk sehingga pesan darinya menjadi pesan pertama yang Kuroko lihat. Setelah melihat pesan dari Kise, Kuroko baru tersadar kalau hari ini bukan hanya merupakan hari ulang tahunnya, melainkan juga merupakan hari ulang tahun kakak kembarnya. _Seijuurou-kun juga berulangtahun hari ini_.

Kuroko kemudian membuka pesan lainnya. Semua teman-temannya turut memberikannya ucapan selamat termasuk _generation of miracles_. Aomine, Murasakibara dan Midorima juga memberikannya ucapan selamat.

**[ from : Midorima-kun ]**

_06:08_

_Selamat ulang tahun, Kuroko. Lucky item untuk Sagitarius hari ini adalah syal, nanodayo._

Midorima masih saja bicara tentang ramalan Oha Asa.

**[ from : Murasakibara-kun ]**

_06:07_

_Kurochin ulang tahun hari ini? Kenapa bisa sama seperti Akachin ya? Hmm...apa kau sudah menghabiskan kue ulang tahunmu, Kurochin?_

Entah kenapa Murasakibara menanyakan kue ulang tahun Kuroko, apa dia juga ingin menghabiskan kuenya?

**[ from : Aomine-kun ]**

_06:06_

_Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsu!_

Pesan dari Aomine singkat, padat dan jelas.

**[ from : Momoi-san ]**

_06:06_

_Tetsu-kun! Selamat ulang tahun! 3 _

Dua orang ini mengirimkan ucapan selamat di waktu yang bersamaan. Pertanda apa ini? Benar-benar kebetulan yang aneh, batin Kuroko. Pemuda mungil ini kemudian melanjutkan lagi penelusuran deretan pesan yang diterimanya. Nama Kagami-kun muncul dalam kolom nama pengirim pesan berikutnya.

**[ from : Kagami-kun ]**

_06:00_

_Oi, Kuroko. Jangan lupa kalau hari ini ada latihan._

Ternyata kali ini bukan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang diterimanya. Dan itu berasal dari Kagami yang notabene tahu hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Namun, Kuroko tidak ambil pusing akan hal ini seolah bisa menebak bahwa akan ada kejutan lain yang akan diterimanya saat latihan nanti.

Kuroko meneruskan penelusurannya, berharap menemukan satu nama yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Pencariannya terhenti sejenak ketika ada satu pesan baru masuk ke ponselnya. Nama yang tercantum dalam kolom pengirim pesan baru itu membuat Kuroko menghentikan penelusurannya sejenak dan membuka pesan yang baru masuk itu.

**[ from : Ogiwara-kun ]**

_06:20_

_Selamat ulang tahun, Kuroko! (/^_^)/ Semoga kau menikmati hari ini! Jangan seperti saudaramu yang terlalu menyibukkan dirinya hari ini. (-_- '')_

Kuroko tertawa kecil memandang pesan dari Ogiwara. Sahabatnya masih tetap seperti dulu. Pribadi yang ceria dan menyenangkan. Tidak berubah sedikitpun. Namun, kalimat terakhir pesan tersebut membuat Kuroko bertanya-tanya. Apa yang Ogiwara maksud dengan Akashi terlalu menyibukkan diri hari ini? Bukankah libur musim dingin sudah dimulai sekarang?

Akashi. Nama yang ingin dicarinya sedari tadi. Apa kakak kembarnya itu akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya mengingat mereka berdua belum berbicara satu sama lain semenjak terakhir kali Akashi mengunjungi Tokyo?

Kuroko meneruskan penelusurannya hingga semua pesan yang masuk habis dibacanya. Pandangannya terhenti pada pesan pertama yang masuk tanggal 20 Desember.

**[ from : Akashi-kun ]**

_00:01_

_Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya._

Kuroko bahkan baru tersadar jika ia belum mengganti nama Akashi di ponselnya menjadi 'Seijuurou-kun'. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kuroko segera membalas pesan dari kakak kembarnya itu.

_Selamat ulang tahun juga, Seijuurou-kun._

Begitu pesan tersebut terkirim, Kuroko lantas berpikir. Masih dalam posisi duduk di atas ranjangnya dan tidak bergeming sedikitpun, ia membandingkan antara dirinya dengan Akashi. Kalau setiap tahunnya keluarga Kuroko selalu memberikannya kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya dengan cukup istimewa, lalu bagaimana dengan Akashi? Bagaimana cara kakak kembarnya itu melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya? Apakah ayahnya ada di sampingnya? Apakah ayahnya merayakan hari ulang tahun kakak kembarnya itu seperti bagaimana keluarga Kuroko merayakan hari ulang tahunnya? Apakah kakak kembarnya kesepian di hari ulang tahunnya? Apakah kakak kembarnya melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya sendirian?

Sebuah ide yang sedikit gila terlintas di benak Kuroko. Setelah mempertimbangkan ulang hasil pemikirannya sendiri selama beberapa menit, ia membuat sebuah panggilan menggunakan ponselnya.

_"Halo, Kuroko. Aku tak menyangka kau akan meneleponku pagi-pagi begini! Ah, selamat ulang tahun!"_ sapa seseorang yang ada di seberang jalur telepon Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ tersebut menghela nafas. Ia sudah memutuskan akan melakukan sesuatu hari ini, dengan bantuan Ogiwara.

"Ogiwara-kun, aku butuh bantuanmu..."

.

.

.

**Tokyo, 20 Desember pukul 10:00**

Libur musim dingin tidak menghambat jalannya latihan. Tim basket Seirin saat ini tengah berkumpul di _gym_ untuk melakukan latihan pertama mereka pasca final _wintercup_ –setelah sebelumnya gagal latihan akibat gangguan para wartawan. Dan hari ini, para punggawa Seirin semakin merasa antusias karena hari ini merupakan hari istimewa salah satu pemain andalan mereka. Sebuah kejutan dipersiapkan, tentu saja.

Namun, manusia hanya bisa berencana. Rencana yang telah mereka susun dengan matang terpaksa dibatalkan setelah Kagami membuat sebuah pengumuman yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Apa? Kuroko tidak ikut latihan hari ini karena pergi ke Kyoto!?" teriak Aida disusul ekspresi melongo yang lainnya. Kagami sendiri sebenarnya sempat mendesis setelah membaca isi pesan Kuroko yang baru saja diterimanya,

_Kagami-kun, maafkan aku. Hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut latihan karena aku akan pergi ke Kyoto. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lainnya._

"Kenapa Kuroko harus pergi jauh-jauh ke Kyoto?" tanya Izuki pada Kagami. Yang ditanya hanya bisa menggeleng. Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tahu pasti tujuan Kuroko pergi ke sana. Apalagi kalau bukan menyangkut kakak kembarnya yang aneh itu? batinnya.

"Hmm, bertemu seseorang mungkin?" jawabnya asal meskipun Kagami sendiri yakin akan jawaban itu. Izuki yang mendengar jawaban asal Kagami hanya bisa cengo.

"Apa Kuroko sudah punya pacar? Bukannya pacarnya adalah temannya Aomine yang seksi itu?" Hyuuga turut menimpali namun disusul dengan pukulan telak di kepalanya yang dilayangkan oleh Aida. Kagami hanya bisa menggeleng dalam hati, tentu saja bukan, batinnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kue kejutannya? Ini _vanilla shortcake_ edisi terbatas yang susah payah kita dapatkan, lho." lirih Furihata sambil memandangi kue dengan krim biru muda itu. Kagami kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Furihata.

"Kuroko tidak mungkin memakannya 'kan? Kalau begitu kita saja yang habiskan."

Saat itu juga, semua anggota Seirin menyadari bahwa _ace_ andalan mereka itu sedang uring-uringan.

.

.

.

**Kyoto, 20 Desember pukul 12:00**

Jika memang seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa untuknya, maka yang ia inginkan hanyalah kebebasan untuk menikmati waktunya sendirian...

Akashi Seijuurou memang tidak pernah menganggap hari ini sebagai hari yang istimewa, tapi setidaknya ia ingin waktu yang lebih banyak untuk dirinya sendiri hari ini. Oleh karena itu, sejak pagi hari, ia sudah membiarkan dirinya terlarut dalam berbagai macam kesibukan yang jarang dilakukan siswa lainnya. Tidak ada kata libur musim dingin untuknya sejak ia menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS walaupun ia baru melakoni tahun pertama SMU nya.

Menatap lembaran demi lembaran kertas yang ada di hadapannya, pemuda dengan manik heterokromatik tersebut mengurung diri dalam ruang OSIS. Ia tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk ke dalam wilayah kekuasaannya selama ia ingin sendirian.

Sendirian...Tapi apa ini yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?

Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ayahnya tidak ada di sisinya setiap hari ulang tahunnya. Ayahnya sudah tidak ada di rumah sewaktu ia beringsut untuk sarapan.

_"Tuan besar sudah pergi sejak pagi, tuan muda..."_

Dan lagi-lagi ia harus menghabiskan sarapan paginya sendirian, hanya dengan ditemani _buttlernya_. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang pertama ia terima pun berasal dari _buttler_ senior keluarga Akashi yang dengan setia menemaninya menghabiskan sarapannya.

"_Selamat ulang tahun, tuan muda..."_

Toh ini bukan masalah bagi Akashi. Ia masih bisa hidup walaupun tanpa perhatian ayahnya. Sejak beberapa hari terakhir ini, atmosfer antara dirinya dengan ayahnya memang tidak begitu baik. Lebih tepatnya, sejak Akashi pergi ke Tokyo sendirian tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya, mereka berdua belum bercakap-cakap satu sama lain. Di sisi lain, mungkin ia harus berterimakasih pada ayahnya juga, sebab jika bukan karena ajaran keras yang diterimanya selama bertahun-tahun ini, ia tidak akan bisa jadi setegar ini.

Lembar demi lembar kertas di hadapannya seolah menjadi saksi bisu kesendiriannya. Akashi sama sekali belum mengistirahatkan fisik dan pikirannya sejak semalam. Ia memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai macam aktifitas apapun yang biasa dilakukannya. Seolah tidak ingin melewatkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri begitu saja. Ia bermain shogi sendirian sepanjang malam, membaca novel klasik yang isinya tidak mudah dipahami di perpustakaan pada pagi hari dan sekarang mengurung diri di ruang OSIS hingga siang hari. Terlarut dalam kesibukannya sendiri membuatnya tidak istirahat ataupun makan dengan benar beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Karena ia hanya sarapan ala kadarnya pagi ini, sekarang ia merasa cukup lapar. Akashi kemudian meninggalkan ruang OSIS lalu berjalan menuju ruang loker untuk mengambil barang sebelum akhirnya menuju kafetaria. Seharusnya ia bisa menikmati kebebasannya hari ini. Seharusnya, tapi...

BRUUK...BRUUK...BRUUK...BRUUK...!

Entah bagaimana caranya loker yang sudah ia kunci bisa dibuka oleh orang lain. Tampak berbagai macam bingkisan ataupun surat berjatuhan dari lokernya begitu Akashi membukanya. Jika dihitung dengan seksama, mungkin ada belasan bingkisan memenuhi lokernya sehingga tidak menyisakan sedikitpun ruangan dalam lokernya.

Kesal. Itulah yang dirasakan Akashi saat itu. Sejak kapan dan bagaimana caranya para gadis-gadis itu menyabotase lokernya dan menaruh segala macam bingkisan serta surat di dalamnya? Memangnya mereka pikir dirinya akan menerima semua hadiah itu? Sebaliknya, Akashi justru merasa terganggu. Sangat terganggu. Ia merasa area privasinya diinterupsi orang lain dan Akashi benci akan hal itu.

Mendadak nafsu makannya hilang. Ia memutuskan untuk menutup lokernya setelah terlebih dulu mengeluarkan semua sampah dari dalam lokernya. Langkahnya tidak menuntunnya menuju kafetaria melainkan membawanya kembali menuju ruang OSIS. Sekali lagi, ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya sendirian tanpa diganggu siapapun.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sei-chan!"

Langkah Akashi terhenti di depan ruang OSIS begitu dirinya mendapati rekan setimnya –Mibuchi , Hayama, Nebuya dan Mayuzumi berada di depan ruang OSIS dengan Mibuchi yang membawa kue dengan lilin berbentuk angka 16 di atasnya. Terkejut. Itulah ekspresi Akashi saat itu. Pasalnya, ia sudah meniadakan segala macam kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan basket hari ini sehingga ia tidak menyangka rekan setimnya akan datang dan membawa kejutan untuknya.

"Kalian semua, kenapa ada di sini?"

Mibuchi berjalan mendekat ke arah Akashi sambil menyodorkan kue tersebut ke arah wajah mungil yang berada di hadapannya.

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh, Sei-chan. Tentu saja kami ada di sini karena ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu!"

"...Aku tidak makan makanan yang manis-manis." balas Akashi sedikit ketus atau lebih tepatnya dengan nada yang sedikit _tsundere_. Mibuchi hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah menduga itu, Sei-chan. Makanya kami memesan kue yang tidak ada _whipped cream_ nya. Ayo, tiup lilinnya!"

"...Hentikan. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, Reo."

Nebuya kemudian mengacak surai merah Akashi. "Tenang saja, Akashi. Kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhan kok." Selanjutnya, ucapan Nebuya dibalas oleh tatapan maut manik heterokromatik Akashi.

Akashi kemudian menoleh ke sekelilingnya, seolah mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang yang seharusnya ada bersama mereka. "Di mana Shigehiro?"

"Ah, Shige-chan bilang kalau dia ada urusan penting. Sayang sekali dia melewatkan acara kejutan ini." Akashi hanya manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban Mibuchi. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya, urusan penting macam apa yang saat ini sedang diurus Shigehiro? batinnya.

"Cepat ditiup lilinnya, Akashi-kun. Nanti keburu meleleh." ujar Mayuzumi lembut. Hayama hanya bisa terkekeh di balik punggung Mayuzumi sambil diam-diam menyiapkan kamera ponselnya, bersiap mengabadikan momen yang tidak mungkin ada setiap tahunnya.

Beruntung, di depan ruang OSIS hanya ada mereka berlima. Kalau saja pemandangan memalukan ini diketahui oleh banyak orang, mau ditaruh di mana harga diri Akashi Seijuurou? Akashi kemudian meniup lilin yang disodorkan padanya dengan segera. Sayangnya, secepat apapun Akashi meniup lilin itu, secepat itu pula Hayama beraksi mengabadikan momen sakral tersebut.

CKRIKK...!

Sialnya, Hayama kurang taktis. Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan kamera ponselnya berbunyi.

"...Kotarou, hapus foto itu atau kau akan mati..." Akashi kembali ke mode _yandere_ nya dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

.

**Kyoto, 20 Desember pukul 15:00**

Akashi mengurung diri lagi di ruang OSIS sendirian. Kali ini ia tidak membiarkan pintunya terkunci seperti tadi. Setelah menghabiskan kue kejutan itu bersama dengan empat orang lainnya, –tentu saja Akashi yang menjaga asupan nutrisinya hanya menghabiskan satu potong saja, sisanya ia ikhlaskan untuk dihabiskan Nebuya- Akashi kembali menatap lembaran kertas yang ia biarkan begitu saja di atas meja kerjanya.

Rasa kantuk secara tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Wajar saja. Ia belum mengistirahatkan fisik dan pikirannya sejak semalam. Atau lebih tepatnya, dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini ia tidak beristirahat dengan cukup. Tanpa sadar, matanya terpejam. Ia tertidur di antara lembaran kertas di atas mejanya selama beberapa saat hingga ia mendengar suara...

"...Shi...Akashi..."

Samar-samar, Akashi bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ia kemudian mencoba membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat.

"Hoi, Akashi. Bangunlah."

Kali ini kedua kelopak matanya terbuka sempurna. Saat matanya telah menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya, dilihatnya Ogiwara Shigehiro berdiri di hadapannya.

"...Shigehiro? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Ogiwara tersenyum penuh makna sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Akashi,

"Aku datang mengantarkan seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Masuklah." jawab Ogiwara seraya memanggil seseorang yang berada di balik pintu. Orang yang dipanggil Ogiwara itu pun akhirnya memasuki ruangan. Mengenakan syal berwarna abu-abu dengan mantel hitam, pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu berjalan mendekati meja Akashi. Tentu saja Akashi terkejut melihat 'tamu istimewa' yang dibawa Ogiwara untuknya, pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika adik kembarnya itu akan datang untuk menemuinya.

"Tetsuya...?"

"Hai, Seijuurou-kun."

Inilah kali pertama mereka berbicara lagi setelah selama seminggu mereka belum bercakap-cakap satu sama lain.

"...Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Karena aku ingin bertemu Seijuurou-kun."

Akashi melirik ke arah Ogiwara. "Kenapa Tetsuya bisa bersamamu, Shigehiro?" Sejurus kemudian, ia teringat perkataan Mibuchi mengenai alasan ketidakhadiran Ogiwara saat Akashi mendapatkan kejutan dari rekan setimnya. "...Apa ini termasuk dalam urusan penting yang kau lakukan tadi, Shigehiro?"

Ogiwara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum simpul. "Hm, bagaimana ya? Eh? tunggu dulu, dari mana kau tahu kalau aku punya urusan penting hari ini?"

Akashi kemudian menoleh ke arah Kuroko lagi seraya mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ogiwara. "Tetsuya, apa kau datang karena berubah pikiran dan tidak harus menunggu setengah tahun lagi?"

"Tidak, Seijuurou-kun. Sudah kubilang kalau aku baru akan ke sini setengah tahun lagi. Aku sudah bilang padamu 'kan kalau ada yang harus kulakukan dulu?" urai Kuroko singkat tanpa menjelaskan secara terperinci. Akashi tampaknya tidak perlu tahu jika Kuroko tengah menunggu kelahiran adik tirinya, supaya ia bisa meninggalkan keluarga Kuroko dengan tenang setengah tahun lagi.

"Memangnya kau akan melakukan apa, Tetsuya?"

"...Yang jelas aku baru akan tenang meninggalkan keluarga Kuroko setelah enam bulan lagi."

Mengetahui Kuroko tidak akan menjelaskan apapun, maka Akashi tidak bertanya lagi. Dipandanginya adik kembarnya itu lekat-lekat.

"Kalau begitu, apa keperluanmu datang kemari, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko belum menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, ia hanya berjalan mendekat ke arah meja Akashi dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas lembaran kertas yang bertebaran di atas meja sehingga menghalangi pandangan Akashi terhadap sesuatu yang tengah ia baca sekarang.

"Hmm...Seijuurou-kun tidak libur? Seharusnya sekarang sudah libur musim dingin, tapi kenapa kau tetap masuk?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Kuroko yang terdengar sedikit konyol di telinganya.

"Mungkin kau belum tahu, Tetsuya. Tapi aku ketua OSIS di sini. Aku harus membereskan pekerjaan OSIS yang menumpuk, tidak peduli sekalipun libur."

"Sekali-sekali beristirahatlah. Bersenang-senanglah. Apalagi di hari ini."

Menyadari bahwa tangan Kuroko tidak akan beralih dari tumpukan kertas yang ada di hadapannya, Akashi kemudian mengambil buku yang berada di sebelahnya dan mulai membukanya. "Hari ini tidak ada bedanya dengan hari lainnya, Tetsuya. Apakah keperluanmu jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk menanyakan itu saja?"

Tangan Kuroko kemudian beralih dan menutup buku yang baru saja Akashi buka. "Seijuurou-kun, karena aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari, aku ingin kau menunjukkan berbagai macam tempat yang menyenangkan untuk dikunjungi di sini."

Akashi sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Kuroko. Tidak menyangka sama sekali jika adik kembarnya bisa memaksanya seperti ini. Akashi tersenyum tipis. Mungkin ini cara Kuroko untuk memaksa Akashi beristirahat sejenak dari kesibukan yang Akashi buat sendiri.

"Apakah ini perintah, Tetsuya?"

"...Anggap saja ini permintaan seorang adik, Seijuurou-kun. Adakah tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Kuroko benar, Akashi. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan istirahat sejenak? Mana mungkin kau paksa otakmu untuk terus bekerja. Lagipula, aku juga akan ikut menemani kalian!"

Akashi kemudian mengerling ke arah Ogiwara. "Kenapa kau harus ikut, Shigehiro? Kupikir aku akan pergi berdua saja dengan Tetsuya."

"Huaah, kau kejam, Akashi! Kenapa aku tidak boleh menemani kalian? Lagipula, Kuroko memintaku untuk menemaninya selama berada di Kyoto."

Akashi kemudian menoleh ke arah Kuroko lagi, "Benarkah itu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Iya, Seijuurou-kun. Aku memang meminta bantuan Ogiwara-kun untuk menjemputku di stasiun dan menemaniku selama ada di sini." Masih terbayang dengan jelas dalam ingatannya saat ia meminta bantuan Ogiwara pagi tadi.

_"Ogiwara-kun, aku perlu bantuanmu. Aku ingin pergi ke Kyoto. Bisakah kau menjemputku di stasiun?"_

_ "Tidak masalah, Kuroko! Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kyoto? Apa kau ingin menemui Akashi?"_

_ "Iya, Ogiwara-kun. Aku ingin menemui Seijuurou-kun."_

Kuroko menatap manik heterokromatik yang berada di hadapannya. Sorot mata yang ada di hadapannya tampak begitu...kesepian. Oleh karena itu, Kuroko sudah memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya bersama dengan orang yang lahir bersamaan dengan dirinya. Untuk meyakinkan ibu angkatnya pun, Kuroko terpaksa berbohong dengan membuat alasan bahwa Seirin akan mengadakan _training camp_ di Kyoto. Semua terpaksa ia lakukan supaya bisa pergi ke Kyoto hari ini. Tidak mungkin 'kan Kuroko akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada ibu angkatnya, jika ia pergi ke Kyoto untuk menemui kakak kembarnya? Waktunya belum tepat untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya sekarang.

"Hmm, baiklah. Bersenang-senang sebentar juga tidak ada salahnya. Lalu? Kali ini aku yang memutuskan lokasi yang akan kita kunjungi?"

Kuroko pun mengangguk. "Kemanapun yang Seijuurou-kun inginkan."

Akashi tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Tetsuya. Ada satu tempat yang ingin kukunjungi."

.

.

.

**Kyoto, 20 Desember pukul 17:00**

Langit yang mulai beranjak senja serta hamparan rumput yang terbungkus salju yang tipis menjadikan pemandangan sore hari itu adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah dilihat Kuroko Tetsuya seumur hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai sesuatu yang putih dan dingin itu, tapi pikiran itu berubah seketika begitu mereka berada di tempat itu.

"Seijuurou-kun, ini..."

"Aku sudah lama tidak kemari, Tetsuya. Karena kau ingin aku bersenang-senang sejenak, makanya tempat ini yang terpikirkan."

"Kuakui seleramu memang lumayan, Akashi. Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau menghabiskan waktu di tempat seperti ini?" Ogiwara tiba-tiba menimpali.

"Ikuti aku dan kalian akan tahu." Akashi kemudian berjalan menuju ke sebuah pondokan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Kuroko dan Ogiwara berjalan pelan di belakang Akashi. Pemilik surai merah itu kemudian mengetuk pintu dengan pelan dan seorang kakek tua keluar dari pondokan segera setelah Akashi mengetuk pintu.

"Tuan muda Seijuurou! Tumben sekali anda datang berkunjung kemari! Mari silakan masuk."

"Lama tak jumpa, Hideki-san. Kali ini aku mengajak, ehm, teman-temanku."

"Mari, silakan masuk! Kali ini anda tidak datang bersama tuan besar? Anda datang ke sini berarti anda rindu pada_nya_ 'kan? Akan saya buatkan teh yang hangat sembari menunggu persiapan selesai." Ujar pria tua itu tersenyum ramah sembari mempersilakan Akashi, Kuroko dan Ogiwara masuk ke dalam.

Akashi menggeleng, "Tidak, Hideki-san. Ayahku sedang sibuk sekarang makanya aku ditemani mereka berdua. Tentu saja, Hideki-san. Aku akan menunggunya."

Pria tua yang Akashi panggil Hideki-san itu selanjutnya beringsut ke dapur sementara Akashi dan yang lainnya duduk menunggu di ruang tamu. Ruangan itu tidaklah berukuran besar namun pemandangan yang tampak dari jendela membuat Kuroko betah duduk berlama-lama di sana walaupun ia baru pertama kali datang ke tempat ini.

"Seijuurou-kun, tempat apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Kuroko begitu mereka duduk.

"Ini _ranch_ milik keluarga Akashi, Tetsuya. Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku hobi berkuda?"

Kuroko langsung menggeleng seketika. "Aku tak pernah tahu itu, Seijuurou-kun. Kukira kau hanya suka bermain shogi di luar basket. Tak kusangka sampai berkuda juga."

"Aku juga baru tahu itu, Kuroko. Sepertinya kuda lebih menarik di mata Akashi dibandingkan gadis-gadis yang menyukainya tapi tidak berani mengejarnya. Aku lihat lho, semua bingkisan yang berserakan di sekitar lokermu, Akashi."

"Diamlah, Shigehiro. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka memberikan harapan palsu pada wanita. Saat ini aku belum tertarik untuk dekat dengan siapapun."

"...Baiklah, aku takkan memperpanjang topik ini, Akashi. Aku menyerah."

Percakapan mereka terhenti oleh aroma teh _dajeerling_ yang merebak seketika. Hideki-san mendatangi ruang tamu sambil membawakan nampan berisi tiga cangkir teh. "Silakan dinikmati teh _dajeerling_ nya, tuan-tuan. Semuanya juga sudah dipersiapkan, tuan muda Seijuurou. Anda bisa langsung melakukannya setelah minum teh."

"Terima kasih, Hideki-san." ujar Akashi seraya meneguk tehnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu tadi kalau aku hobi berkuda, Tetsuya. Kali ini aku akan memperlihatkan padamu keahlianku berkuda."

.

.

.

**Kyoto, 20 Desember pukul 17:45**

Seekor kuda putih telah berada di depan pondokan. Kuda itu tampak selaras dengan hamparan salju tipis yang menutupi rumput di sekitarnya. Kuroko tampak terpana melihat kuda tersebut. Seolah melihat _unicorn_ yang sesungguhnya, namun kuda putih tersebut tidak memiliki tanduk tentu saja.

Akashi yang telah mengenakan pelindung kepala serta berbagai macam perlengkapan berkuda lainnya datang mendekat ke arah kuda putih tersebut kemudian mengelus kuda itu dengan lembut. "Ini aku, lama tidak berjumpa. Kali ini mari kita bersenang-senang." bisiknya seolah kuda tersebut hidup. Kuroko yang berada di dekatnya pun bisa mendengar bisikan itu dan mengagumi sosok kakak kembarnya yang memperlakukan kudanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Seijuurou-kun benar-benar sangat menyayangi kuda itu ya?"

"Ini kuda kesayanganku yang selalu menemaniku berkuda, Tetsuya. Sayangnya karena kesibukanku sekarang, aku jarang berkuda lagi. Makanya kali ini aku akan berkuda sepuasnya." seru Akashi seraya menaiki kuda putih tersebut kemudian mulai menepuknya sehingga kuda tersebut mulai berjalan pelan. Kuroko memandangi dari kejauhan saat punggung Akashi mulai menjauh. Dari kejauhan, ia bisa melihat betapa mahirnya Akashi mengendalikan kudanya dan betapa bahagianya ia saat menunggangi kuda kesayangannya saat memutari _ranch_ tersebut dalam satu lap.

CKRIIIK...

Suara _flash_ kamera mengagetkan Kuroko, ternyata Ogiwara diam-diam memotret Akashi yang tengah berkuda dengan menggunakan kamera ponselnya.

"Bisakah kau bayangkan teriakan histeris fans Akashi saat mereka melihat foto ini, Kuroko? Akan kupublikasikan foto ini di akun instagramku dengan judul kekasih Akashi saat ini." ujar Ogiwara sambil terkekeh. Sayangnya, Ogiwara yang polos tidak menyadari tatapan maut yang ada di belakangnya. Kuroko yang menyadarinya mencoba mengisyaratkan pada Ogiwara untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dan begitu Ogiwara menoleh, sepasang manik heterokromatik telah mengunci pergerakannya, seolah telah menetapkan mangsanya.

"Berani lakukan itu dan akan kupastikan akun instagrammu lenyap dari muka bumi, Shigehiro."

Selanjutnya, Ogiwara dengan berat hati terpaksa menghapus foto langka tersebut. Dalam hati ia masih bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mungkin Akashi dengan tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya?

"Tetsuya, kau mau mencoba naik?"

"Eh? Tidak Seijuurou-kun, aku tidak bisa naik kuda."

"Cobalah. Pelan-pelan saja. Aku akan menjagamu."

Kuroko sebenarnya merasa takut. Namun, ia juga penasaran ingin mencobanya. Mencoba melakukan apa yang menjadi hobi kakak kembarnya itu. Setelah bertukar perlengkapan berkuda dengan yang baru saja dikenakan Akashi, Kuroko mencoba menunggangi kuda putih tersebut perlahan-lahan. Akashi membantu menjaga keseimbangan Kuroko dari bawah.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Kuroko berhasil menaiki kuda putih tersebut. Pemandangan selanjutnya yang dilihat Kuroko lebih luar biasa lagi. Ia merasa seperti melayang di udara dan bisa melihat keseluruhan pemandangan yang ada di sekitar _ranch_ tersebut dengan jelas. Kepalanya seolah lebih dekat dengan langit senja. Menjadikan pandangannya menangkap cakrawala lebih luas.

"Sekarang cobalah tepuk kuda ini secara perlahan, Tetsuya. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjagamu dari bawah sini." ujar Akashi sambil menggengam tali kekang kuda putih itu dari bawah. Kuroko mengangguk pelan dan mencoba melakukan hal yang Akashi instruksikan padanya. Kuroko sedikit kurang percaya diri dengan ini, namun ia tahu, kakak kembarnya akan benar-benar menjaganya saat ini. Ia kemudian mencoba menepuk kuda tersebut dengan perlahan dan kuda tersebut mulai melangkah pelan.

"Bagus, Tetsuya. Pertahankan keseimbanganmu. Kau tak perlu mengajaknya berlari sepertiku tadi. Cukup berjalan begini saja." Kuroko mengangguk seraya menikmati sensasi berkuda yang merupakan hal baru baginya. Pemuda mungil itu tampak mulai menikmatinya.

Dari kejauhan, Ogiwara hanya tersenyum menatap pemandangan itu. Ia tidak sadar jika Hideki-san sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tuan muda Seijuurou belum pernah membiarkan orang asing menaiki kuda kesayangannya sebelumnya. Pemuda itu pastilah sangat dekat dengan tuan muda Seijuurou."

Ogiwara tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Hideki-san. "Tentu saja. Mereka berdua sangat dekat satu sama lain." Tentu saja Hideki-san tidak paham maksud perkataan Ogiwara yang sesungguhnya. Kali ini, Ogiwara mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan menggunakan kamera ponselnya. "Kalau difoto dengan Kuroko, kurasa Akashi tidak akan protes." bisiknya pelan.

Matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya, menampilkan goresan warna yang indah di atas langit. Membuat Kuroko semakin terpana akan keindahan tempat favorit Akashi ini.

"Seijuurou-kun. Aku baru pertama kali mengunjungi tempat seindah ini. Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku ingin kita mengambil foto dengan latar belakang pemandangan ini. Aku sudah cukup puas mencoba berkuda, Seijuurou-kun. Bisa bantu turunkan aku?"

Akashi tersenyum. "Aku tidak keberatan, Tetsuya." ujarnya lembut sambil membantu menurunkan Kuroko dari atas tunggangannya.

"Oh ya, Seijuurou-kun. Apakah kuda ini memiliki nama?"

"Hmm, tidak ada nama yang khusus. Aku biasa memanggilnya _keima_ walaupun kuda ini betina. Tapi aku berubah pikiran. Mulai sekarang dia akan kupanggil Tecchan."

"Kenapa kau memberikan nama kuda itu dengan namaku, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Coba lihat saja, Tetsuya. Dia langsung ramah padamu begitu pertama kali bertemu denganmu."ujar Akashi seraya mengelus Tecchan-nya. "Pada awalnya kuda ini sulit dijinakkan dan sulit berinteraksi dengan orang lain kecuali aku dan Hideki-san."

Kuroko mengangguk paham kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah kuda yang baru saja dinamai Akashi dengan nama yang sama dengannya itu. "Salam kenal, Tecchan. Aku juga Tecchan." ujarnya sambil mengelus kuda itu. Akashi hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

Sore itu benar-benar sangat berkesan bagi Kuroko. Kunjungan mereka ke _ranch_ Akashi saat itu ditutup dengan Hideki-san yang mengambil foto mereka bertiga dengan latar belakang pemandangan senja menggunakan kamera ponsel masing-masing. Tanpa sadar dan tanpa mereka saling ketahui satu sama lain, mereka langsung mengganti _wallpaper_ di ponsel mereka dengan foto yang sama –foto mereka bertiga, Ogiwara-Kuroko-Akashi dengan latar belakang pemandangan senja di atas hamparan rumput berbalut salju yang tipis.

.

.

.

**Kyoto, 20 Desember pukul 20:00**

Tanpa terasa, mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di pondokan _ranch_ keluarga Akashi. Hideki-san menjamu mereka dengan makan malam sekaligus sekalipun kedatangan Akashi terbilang di luar dugaan. Begitu mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan _ranch_, Kuroko baru tersadar setelah melirik jam tangannya.

"Gawat. Kereta terakhir yang menuju ke Tokyo pasti sudah berangkat."

Ogiwara kemudian melirik ke arah Kuroko. "Hari ini menginap saja di Kyoto, Kuroko. Lalu kembali ke Tokyo besok pagi."

"Tapi, aku tidak membawa pakaian lebih karena tidak berencana menginap dari awal, Ogiwara-kun. Aku juga tidak mengatakan pada Ibuku kalau aku akan sampai menginap."

"Tetsuya. Malam ini tidurlah di rumahku. Kau tak perlu mempermasalahkan apapun. Kau bisa mengenakan pakaianku nantinya."

"Itu ide yang bagus, Kuroko. Menginap saja di rumah Akashi. Kalian 'kan bersaudara, jadi, apa salahnya?"

Kuroko tampak masih berat hati menerima usulan itu. Tidak terpikir olehnya sampai harus menginap di rumah Akashi. Ia sudah merasa bersalah sudah membohongi Ibunya supaya bisa ke Kyoto dan tadinya ia berharap bisa kembali ke Tokyo hari ini juga. Namun, apa daya, ia telah tertinggal kereta terakhir yang bisa membawanya kembali ke Tokyo. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Kuroko. Mau tidak mau, ia harus bermalam di rumah Akashi malam ini.

"Kau tak usah khawatir akan ayahku kalau kau belum siap bertemu dengannya. Aku yakin ia baru akan ada di rumah tengah malam nanti."

"Baiklah, Seijuurou-kun."

.

.

.

**Kyoto, 20 Desember pukul 21:00**

Butuh waktu sekurang-kurangnya satu jam untuk bisa mencapai mansion keluarga Akashi dari _ranch_. Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Akashi, rumah yang juga seharusnya menjadi rumah tempat tinggalnya. Langkahnya sedikit bergetar saat memasuki rumah itu.

"Selamat datang, tuan mu-..." ucapan _buttler_ senior keluarga Akashi yang menyambut kedatangan mereka terputus seketika begitu pria tua itu melihat Akashi dan Kuroko. Lebih tepatnya, ia menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut. Membuat Kuroko sedikit heran karenanya.

"Tanaka-san, hari ini temanku akan menginap untuk semalam. Tolong siapkan kamar untuknya."

"Baik, tuan muda." ucapnya sambil menunduk di hadapan Akashi sebelum akhirnya mohon diri. "Mari, silakan ikuti saya." serunya kemudian sambil mempersilakan Kuroko untuk masuk lebih dalam. Kuroko pun mengikuti langkah _buttler_ yang dipanggil Akashi dengan sebutan Tanaka-san tersebut dengan langkah yang gontai. Pemuda mungil itu masih tampak belum terbiasa menjejakkan kakinya di rumah keluarga Akashi yang jelas berbeda dengan rumah tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

Kuroko berjalan di belakang Tanaka-san sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah lukisan wanita yang berada di ruang tengah. Tanpa sadar, ia berhenti tepat di depan lukisan itu. Wanita cantik berambut biru langit yang panjang itu tampak sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Tanaka-san yang berjalan di depan Kuroko pun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya begitu menyadari Kuroko berhenti tepat di depan lukisan itu.

"Ini lukisan ibunda tuan muda Seijuurou. Namun, beliau sudah tidak ada lagi." urai Tanaka-san singkat. Kuroko, dalam hatinya mengangguk. Saat itu juga ia ingin meneteskan air mata. Betapa mirip ibunya dengan dirinya, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki seolah-olah Kuroko merupakan duplikat wanita dalam lukisan itu. Tanaka-san mengamati Kuroko dengan seksama. Dalam hati, ia juga terkejut atas kemiripan fisik yang ada di hadapannya ini.

_Sampai akhir hidupnya pun, ia akan terus mencintai kalian berdua... _

Kuroko percaya ucapan ayahnya ini. Sorot mata wanita dalam lukisan itu tampak sangat lembut dan hangat serta memancarkan kasih sayang yang dalam.

.

.

.

**Kyoto, 20 Desember pukul 22:00**

Kuroko belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Kamar itu terlalu besar untuknya. Selain itu, rumah ini masih terasa cukup asing baginya. Namun, ia harus mencoba beradaptasi. Setidaknya untuk semalam ini sebelum pada akhirnya ia akan beradaptasi untuk seterusnya.

Kuroko baru akan mencoba memejamkan matanya ketika seseorang datang mengetuk pintu dan membuka pintu secara perlahan.

"Seijuurou-kun?"

"Aku datang untuk mengecek keadaanmu, Tetsuya. Rupanya kau belum tidur."

"Aku...tidak bisa tidur."

Akashi memasuki kamar itu setelah menutup pintunya terlebih dahulu kemudian segera beringsut menuju tempat tidur. Ia kemudian duduk di tepian tempat tidur sementara Kuroko mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya begitu menyadari Akashi duduk di tepi tempat tidur sehingga saat ini keduanya berada dalam posisi duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Apa yang tidak bisa membuatmu tidur, Tetsuya?" tanyanya.

"...Kamar ini terlalu besar untukku, Seijuurou-kun. Selain itu, aku masih merasa asing dengan rumah ini..."

Akashi tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar jawaban adik kembarnya itu, "Kau akan segera terbiasa, Tetsuya. Apalagi kau akan tinggal di rumah ini. Cobalah untuk beradaptasi."

"Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, Seijuurou-kun."

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Apapun yang kau katakan, Tetsuya, itu tidak mengubah keadaan. Ngomong-ngomong, tampaknya aku harus bersyukur juga kalau kau yang jadi adikku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Bayangkan kalau seandainya Ryouta, aku bisa pusing mendengar suara ributnya. Atau Daiki, aku tidak bisa bayangkan adikku akan bersikap mesum nantinya. Atau Shintarou, yang bisa meracuniku dengan ramalan tidak jelas asal-usulnya, Atau Atsushi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau adiku akan jauh lebih besar dariku."

Kuroko tertawa lepas. "Jangan ngawur, Seijuurou-kun. Mana mungkin..." tawa Kuroko terputus oleh jeda. Ia tahu kalau kakak kembarnya itu sedang mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan _nervous_nya sekarang dan mencairkan suasana. "...Mana mungkin kau bersaudara dengan mereka, Seijuurou-kun. Apalagi dengan Murasakibara-kun. Kalian sama sekali tidak mirip."

Akashi terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, berarti kita berdua mirip, bukan?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak kemudian mengamati Akashi lekat-lekat. "Hmm, sebenarnya tidak juga, Seijuurou-kun. Tapi aku masih lebih mirip denganmu dibandingkan Murasakibara-kun."

Mereka berdua tanpa sadar berbincang hingga hampir tengah malam sampai keduanya benar-benar lelah. Segala macam topik pun menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka. Mulai dari basket, film, hingga tofu. Tanpa sadar, Kuroko terlelap lebih dulu setelah lelah bepergian dan tentu saja, lelah mengobrol. Akashi baru sadar kalau Kuroko sudah tidak bersuara lagi. Dipandanginya pemuda mungil yang tengah tertidur itu lekat-lekat.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya." bisiknya lirih, supaya tidak membangunkan adiknya yang baru saja terlelap.

_Mungkin saat ini hawa keberadaanmu tidak lagi tipis semenjak banyak orang mulai menyadari keberadaanmu..._

_ Mungkin saat ini kau bukan lagi bayangan..._

_ Tapi kini kau berbeda, kau telah berusaha untuk menjadi cahaya dengan kekuatanmu sendiri..._

_ Setidaknya kau telah menjadi cahaya bagi kehidupanku yang terasa gelap..._

Akashi mengelus surai _baby blue_ Kuroko dengan sangat perlahan supaya tidak membangunkan adiknya. Ia kembali memandangi wajah tidur Kuroko lekat-lekat. Rasanya ia masih sulit percaya, bahwa pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, pemuda yang dulu benar-benar payah di matanya terutama dalam basket, pemuda yang ceroboh serta pemuda yang sempat ia remehkan, ternyata adalah adik kembarnya yang justru sekarang keberadaannya sangat ia butuhkan. Jika Kuroko bisa menjadi bayangan bagi Aomine ataupun Kagami, bukan tidak mungkin sekarang ia bisa menjadi cahaya bagi Akashi.

Detik itu juga, sesuatu terlintas dalam pikiran Akashi. _Ya, kalau bukan Tetsuya, tentu tidak akan bisa jadi cahaya yang mampu menerangi sebagian dari dirinya yang terperangkap dalam kegelapan. _

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya untuk hari ini. Aku belum pernah merasa sesenang ini saat aku ulang tahun. Hari ini benar-benar sangat berkesan." lanjutnya lagi sambil mengelus surai _baby blue_ Kuroko lembut. Hari itu, tanggal 20 Desember, tepat saat ulang tahun mereka yang keenam belas, Akashi memperoleh sesuatu yang berharga. Pengalaman mereka hari itu akan tersimpan rapat sebagai memori yang indah untuk dikenang bagi Akashi. Melewatkan hari istimewa bersama orang yang berharga, tentunya menjadikan itu sebagai kenangan yang indah, bukan?

Tanpa sadar, Akashi juga terlelap di sana setelah merasakan pening yang cukup mengganggunya. Keduanya sama-sama kelelahan setelah seharian penuh bepergian. Jangan lupakan juga kalau sebelum ini Akashi tidak istirahat dan makan dengan benar selama beberapa hari belakangan. Pengalaman mereka hari ini tentunya membuat mereka berdua lelah.

.

.

.

**Kyoto, 20 Desember pukul 23:58**

Nyaris tengah malam saat Akashi-san sampai di rumahnya. Nyaris saja hari itu berakhir tanpa ia sempat mengatakan apapun pada puteranya yang berulangtahun hari ini. Apa boleh buat. Hari ini terjadi sesuatu di luar dugaannya sehingga ia harus membereskan masalah yang terjadi di perusahaannya terlebih dahulu. Ia sungguh menyesal karena meninggalkan mansion bahkan di saat sebelum Akashi bangun demi membereskan gangguan itu. Disangkanya, ia akan bisa pulang saat hari masih senja, namun ternyata masalah yang ia tangani lebih serius dari yang ia duga.

"Selamat datang, tuan besar." sambut Tanaka-san begitu menyadari majikannya baru saja pulang. Sembari melepaskan mantel dan memberikannya pada _buttler_ senior itu, Akashi-san mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Di mana Seijuurou?"

"Maaf tuan besar, tuan muda sudah tidur bersama dengan temannya yang datang menginap di kamar tamu."

"Teman yang datang menginap? Apa Shigehiro?"

"Bukan, tuan besar. Bukan tuan muda Shigehiro. Saya baru pertama kali melihat teman tuan muda ini, namun sepertinya wajahnya tidak asing. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan mendiang nyonya."

Jantungnya berdegup keras. Tentu saja, Akashi-san paham benar siapa yang dimaksud _buttler_nya itu. Segera saja ia melangkah ke kamar tamu dengan langkah yang terburu-buru seolah ingin memastikan bahwa pikirannya benar. Tanaka-san yang memperhatikan dari kejauhan hanya bisa memasang tampang keheranan.

Dibukanya pintu kamar itu perlahan supaya tidak membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur di dalamnya. Benar saja, pemandangan yang ia lihat di kamar itu menjadi pemandangan yang mengharukan untuknya yang seorang ayah. Dua puteranya tidur berdampingan dalam damai. Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu Akashi, sementara Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kuroko. Akashi-san menutup pintu perlahan supaya tidak membangunkan kedua puteranya yang tengah terlelap.

Duduk di tepian tempat tidur di sisi Akashi, pria paruh baya itu mengelus surai merah Akashi dengan lembut seraya memperbaiki posisi selimut yang menutupi tubuh putera sulungnya itu. Dalam hatinya ia sungguh menyesal tidak bisa berada di samping puteranya saat berulangtahun. Tentu saja ia ingin menebus waktu-waktu berharga yang seharusnya puteranya dapatkan darinya. Memandangi Kuroko yang juga terlelap di samping Akashi, pria paruh baya tersebut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Tetsuya. Kau ada di sini menemani Seijuurou di saat aku tidak bisa berada di sampingnya."

Ia memandangi wajah Kuroko lagi lekat-lekat. Putera bungsunya itu benar-benar mirip dengan mendiang istrinya. Tidak hanya fisiknya melainkan kepribadiannya yang lembut dan penyayang. Mendiang istrinya seolah terlahir lagi ke dunia dalam wujud Kuroko Tetsuya. Mendadak ia teringat ucapan mendiang istrinya belasan tahun silam.

_"Jika nanti putera kembarku lahir, aku yakin salah satu di antara mereka pasti ada yang mewarisi sifatmu. Saat itu aku berharap semoga yang satunya mewarisi sifatku sehingga mereka berdua dapat saling melengkapi satu sama lain..."_

Akashi-san tersenyum tipis. Ia harus berterima kasih pada mendiang istrinya karena telah melahirkan putera-putera yang luar biasa ke dunia. Terakhir, sebelum ia menyadari bahwa hari ini benar-benar telah habis, hanya satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Sambil mengelus surai merah Akashi dengan lembut, ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa didengar kedua puteranya saat itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Seijuurou...Tetsuya..."

_**To be Continued**_

**Preview for next chapter :**

"_Tetsu! Kembalilah ke Tokyo sekarang juga! Ibumu jatuh dan mengalami perdarahan!"_

"_Tet...su...ya..."_

"_Kuroko, apa kau benar-benar akan kembali ke Tokyo di saat Akashi benar-benar membutuhkanmu?"_

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview^^


	7. Chapter 7

**07 : Priority**

_Ehm, Seijuurou-kun. Terkadang aku masih merasa aneh. Kita bisa duduk dan berbincang bersama sepanjang malam seperti ini. Kalau membayangkan apa yang terjadi di antara kita beberapa waktu ke belakang, rasanya...sulit dipercaya._

_Aku juga, Tetsuya. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada masalah dengan ini. Ini memang sulit dipercaya, tapi aku mulai menikmatinya._

_Sebelum ini, bagaimana kau menghabiskan hari-harimu, Seijuurou-kun? Apakah kau punya teman mengobrol setiap harinya seperti apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?_

_Tidak seperti sekarang, Tetsuya. Aku tak pernah punya waktu untuk bersantai seperti saat ini. Hari-hariku selalu kuhabiskan dengan sekolah, basket, kursus dan bisnis. Nyaris setiap hari tanpa ada jeda._

_Tak pernah beristirahat sekalipun? Kenapa kau mau melakukannya terus menerus, Seijuurou-kun? Tidakkah kau merasa lelah? Tidakkah kau merasa jenuh?_

_Terkadang aku merasa lelah dan jenuh, Tetsuya. Tapi aku tahu kalau semua yang kulakukan merupakan satu-satunya cara untuk bisa bertahan hidup dalam dunia yang keras ini. Dunia hanya mengakui pemenang, Tetsuya._

_...Kau salah, Seijuurou-kun. Ada batasan di mana kita merasa bisa melakukan segalanya, namun ada juga titik di mana kita merasa lelah dan jenuh. Jangan memaksakan diri. Tidak semuanya akan berakhir baik kalau kau memaksakan diri._

.

.

.

Akashi membuka matanya. Saat itu matahari masih belum muncul di ufuk timur. Suasana kamar itu masih gelap. Akashi melirik jam digital yang berada di atas meja di sebelahnya. Penerangan redup oleh lampu tidur di kamar itu membuatnya bisa melihat angka yang tertulis dengan jelas. Jam lima pagi. Pantas saja masih gelap.

Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ia ingat kalau ia tanpa sengaja tertidur di kamar tamu –bersama Kuroko. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya. Dilihatnya adik kembarnya tertidur dengan lelapnya. Akashi tersenyum memandangi wajah tidur Kuroko. Sambil memandangi pemuda mungil itu lekat-lekat, ia mencari kesamaan dari wajah tidurnya yang mungkin ada pada dirinya.

Satu kesimpulan Akashi. Wajah tidur mereka sama sekali tidak mirip. Akashi tertawa kecil seraya membelai surai biru langit itu lembut dan perlahan supaya tidak membangunkan adiknya yang masih terbuai mimpi.

Ia teringat percakapannya dengan Kuroko beberapa saat sebelum mereka terlelap. Ia tersenyum kecil. Kalau dipikir-pikir, perkataan adiknya itu ada benarnya juga. Biar bagaimanapun, ia punya batasan dalam dirinya, sehebat apapun dirinya. Akashi menghela nafas. Biasanya ia tidak akan mendengarkan perkataan orang lain tentang dirinya. Karena alasannya sudah jelas. Hanya ia yang paling mengetahui dirinya sendiri. Tapi ketika ucapan itu terlontar dari adik kembarnya, Akashi tidak kuasa menolak untuk tidak mendengarkan. Dan anehnya, ia tidak merasa marah sedikitpun. Sebaliknya, ia merasa senang jika ada orang lain yang memahami dirinya. Dan baginya sudah cukup jika adik kembarnya yang bisa memahami dirinya.

_Karena ia yakin, adik kembarnya akan menerangi sebagian dirinya yang terperangkap dalam kegelapan._

Akashi mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur. Baginya, ia pantang untuk tertidur lagi setelah membuka mata sekalipun matahari belum menampakkan diri. Perlahan, ia bangkit dari atas tempat tidur. Bangkit dengan sangat perlahan agar tidak membangunkan adik kembarnya yang sedang terlelap.

Namun, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tentulah bukan sesuatu yang diharapkannya. Beberapa saat setelah ia berdiri, ia merasakan pening yang sangat mengganggu di kepalanya. Nyaris saja ia tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya sehingga menyenggol vas kecil yang ada di atas meja. Vas tersebut kemudian meluncur dengan bebas tanpa hambatan ke atas lantai yang dingin itu.

PRAAANG...!

Suaranya terdengar cukup keras. Vas tersebut pecah berhamburan. Akashi terkejut, tentu saja. Segera ia menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang masih berada di atas tempat tidur. Khawatir kalau suara tadi akan membangunkan pemuda mungil itu. Akashi menarik nafas lega ketika ia mendapati adik kembarnya masih terbuai mimpi. Syukurlah, batinnya.

Akashi kemudian mencoba berdiri tegak. Rasa pening itu masih terasa mengganggu. _Sial_, batinnya sambil memegangi surai merahnya. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Namun, begitu ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu, seseorang keburu membuka pintu tersebut dari luar.

"Ah, tuan muda. Tadi saya mendengar suara sesuatu yang pecah. Apa yang terjadi tuan muda?" Tanaka-san memasuki kamar tersebut. Akashi buru-buru meletakkan jari telunjuk di atas bibirnya sendiri, mengisyaratkan Tanaka-san agar tidak bersuara keras supaya tidak membangunkan Kuroko yang masih tertidur.

"Aku ceroboh hingga menjatuhkan vas bunga. Bisa tolong kau bereskan, Tanaka-san? Tapi jangan sampai membuat keributan. Aku tidak mau Tetsuya sampai terbangun."

Tanaka-san mengangguk pelan kemudian mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut. Bersamaan dengan masuknya Tanaka-san, Akashi melangkah keluar ruangan dengan langkah yang terdengar cukup berat.

"Tuan muda..."

Akashi menoleh. Menatap Tanaka-san yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Wajah anda terlihat pucat. Anda yakin anda baik-baik saja?"

Akashi menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja." ujarnya singkat lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar tersebut dengan langkah kaki yang tetap terdengar berat. Saat itu juga, pria tua yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia tahu tuan mudanya ini berbohong.

.

.

.

Kuroko membuka matanya saat cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya. Ia bangkit lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Diamatinya jam digital yang berada di atas meja. Jam menunjukkan angka 06.30. Tampaknya ia benar-benar kelelahan setelah bepergian seharian sehingga ia baru bangun sesiang ini. Ia perlahan bangkit dari atas tempat tidur dan menyadari ada satu hal yang janggal.

Ia menoleh ke arah meja di sebelah tempat tidur. Ada satu barang yang lenyap di sana. Kuroko masih ingat dengan jelas. Di sebelah jam digital itu, seharusnya ada vas bunga berukuran kecil. Kenapa sekarang mendadak hilang?

Pintu kamar mendadak terbuka dari luar sehingga mengejutkan Kuroko di dalamnya. Tanaka-san masuk sambil membawakan handuk dan baju ganti.

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda Tetsuya. Saya membawakan handuk dan baju ganti untuk anda. Anda bisa memakai kamar mandinya sekarang. Air hangatnya sudah saya siapkan. Setelah itu, anda ditunggu tuan besar untuk sarapan berdua."

Kuroko tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia ditunggu tuan besar untuk sarapan berdua? Tuan besar yang dimaksud tentu saja pemimpin keluarga Akashi atau dengan kata lain, ayah kandungnya. Tapi kenapa hanya berdua? Di mana Akashi? Akhirnya saat ini tiba juga. Ia sudah menyadari bahwa jika ia berada di Kyoto, ia tidak hanya akan bertemu dengan Akashi saja, tetapi ayahnya juga.

"Ah...terima kasih. Ehm, tapi kenapa hanya berdua saja? Di mana Sei, maksudku, Akashi-kun?"

"Tuan muda Seijuurou barusan pergi tanpa menghabiskan sarapannya. Katanya ada urusan mendadak yang harus ia bereskan di sekolahnya."

"Begitu..." Kuroko ingat kalau kakak kembarnya adalah ketua OSIS meskipun baru kelas satu. Mungkin urusan mendadak yang dimaksud berhubungan dengan tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS, pikirnya. "Oh ya, Tanaka-san. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, seharusnya ada vas bunga di sini. Tapi kenapa sekarang mendadak tidak ada?"

"Vas itu pecah tadi pagi, tuan muda. Tuan muda Seijuurou tidak sengaja memecahkannya."

Alis Kuroko bertaut. _Seijuurou-kun tidak sengaja memecahkannya?_ _Bagaimana bisa Seijuurou-kun berbuat ceroboh seperti itu?Tunggu dulu, bagaimana mungkin Seijuurou-kun berbuat ceroboh seperti itu tadi pagi? _Kuroko yang sudah terlelap lebih dulu dibandingkan Akashi semalam, tentu saja sama sekali tidak menyadari jika kakak kembarnya juga ikut terlelap di kamar itu.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, tuan muda Tetsuya. Sebaiknya anda bergegas. Tuan besar telah menunggu anda."

"Y-ya, baiklah..."

Dalam hatinya, Tanaka-san berpikir keras. Jika teman tuan mudanya ini hanyalah orang biasa, tidak mungkin tuan besarnya akan mengajaknya sarapan _dan hanya berdua_. Adakah sesuatu yang istimewa dalam diri pemuda ini? Selain hanya karena wajahnya yang benar-benar bak pinang dibelah dua dengan mendiang nyonya rumah?

.

.

.

Akhirnya saat ini tiba juga.

Kuroko melangkah keluar kamar dengan langkah yang gontai. Di luar sana, ayahnya menunggu dirinya. Menunggunya untuk makan bersama dan hanya berdua. Tanpa kehadiran Akashi di sana. Kuroko merasa gugup. Bagaimana ia harus memasang sikap di depan ayahnya? Ia sudah lama tidak bercakap-cakap dengan ayahnya sejak terakhir kali mereka berbicara di rumah sakit dan saat itu bahkan Kuroko tidak sanggup bersikap dengan wajar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di depan ayahnya.

Dan kini Kuroko akan bertemu ayahnya, sendirian.

Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya. Kenapa tidak ada Akashi? Kenapa Akashi tidak ikut makan pagi bersama ayahnya juga? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka? Kuroko berusaha mengingat-ingat percakapannya dengan Akashi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sepertinya Akashi mengatakan sesuatu mengenai hubungan dengan ayahnya yang sedang tidak begitu baik belakangan ini. Lalu, jika memang benar terjadi sesuatu antara Akashi dengan ayahnya, bagaimana Kuroko harus memasang sikap sekarang?

Kuroko melangkah dengan pelan. Melewati ruangan demi ruangan yang ada di rumah seperti istana ini. Ia sengaja tidak melangkah dengan terburu-buru, supaya tidak keburu sampai di ruang makan, tempat di mana ayahnya menunggunya.

Tujuh menit cukup baginya untuk menuju ke meja makan. Seperti yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya, ayahnya telah duduk di kursi dan terlihat menantikan kedatangannya. Senyuman terpancar dari wajah pria paruh baya itu begitu putera bungsunya mencapai meja makan. Melihat senyuman itu, tentu saja membuat hati Kuroko merasa luluh. Segala macam perasaan canggung yang tadi dirasakannya mendadak sirna sebagian.

"Kemarilah, Tetsuya. Duduklah di sini." ujar ayahnya sambil menunjukkan kursi tempat di mana Kuroko harus duduk. Kuroko melangkah pelan menuju kursi tersebut kemudian dengan secara perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Jangan kaku begitu, Tetsuya. Rileks saja. Aku tidak akan memarahimu." lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Meskipun ayahnya bilang begitu, tetap saja Kuroko masih sedikit merasa canggung. Berulang kali ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak merasa canggung dan gugup. Kuroko menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Ambillah _sandwich_-nya sebanyak yang kau mau, Tetsuya. Jangan segan-segan."

Meskipun ayahnya sudah bilang begitu, tetap saja Kuroko hanya mengambil satu potong _sandwich_ dari sekian banyak _sandwich_ yang berada di depannya. Tangannya pun masih bergetar saat mengambil _sandwich_ tersebut sampai ia meletakkannya ke atas piringnya sendiri. Akashi-san menyadari gelagat aneh Kuroko itu, namun biar bagaimanapun ia memahami bahwa puteranya perlu waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri.

"Tetsuya...coba dicicipi _sandwich_-nya." seru Akashi-san saat menyadari Kuroko tidak juga menyentuh _sandwich_ yang sudah diambilnya. Kuroko pun baru tersadar. Ia merasa malu sudah bertingkah bodoh di depan ayahnya sendiri seperti ini. Dengan perlahan dan masih dengan lengan yang sedikit bergetar diambilnya sepotong _sandwich_ yang ada di depannya kemudian menggigit sedikit _sandwich_-nya.

Enak.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Tetsuya? Enak?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, namun ia berusaha untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. Apapun itu. Atmosfer yang terasa berat ini harus segera luluh. "_Sandwich_-nya...enak. A-" jeda. Kuroko kemudian berusaha melanjutkan kata-katanya. Berusaha mengucapkan sebuah kata yang seharusnya ia ucapkan. "...A-ayah."

Setelah mendengar kata 'ayah' yang terlontar dari bibirnya, samar-samar Kuroko bisa melihat mata ayahnya tampak berkaca-kaca. Sejenak, ayahnya tampak menunduk sambil mengusap sudut matanya pelan. Namun, reaksi ayahnya itu justru malah membuat Kuroko merasa semakin canggung.

_Apa yang kuucapkan barusan salah?_

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya, Tetsuya. Aku senang..."

Walaupun ayahnya berkata bahwa ia senang, namun Kuroko masih tetap bisa melihat mata ayahnya tampak berkaca-kaca. Tapi, satu hal yang Kuroko tahu, dan ia sangat yakin, bahwa air mata yang tampak di hadapannya adalah...air mata haru.

Untuk sesaat, keheningan menyapa keduanya. Kuroko tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia hanya berusaha menikmati makanan yang ada di hadapannya dengan wajah tertunduk. Tanpa ia sadari, ayahnya menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih..." ayahnya mulai membuka pembicaraan. Kuroko yang tidak mengerti maksudnya langsung kembali mendongakkan wajahnya sehingga keduanya kembali beradu pandang. "...Terima kasih karena telah menemani Seijuurou di saat aku tidak bisa menemaninya kemarin."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan tanpa berkata apapun untuk menanggapinya. Ingin rasanya ia menanyakan sesuatu pada ayahnya. Namun, sayangnya ia belum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menanyakannya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk bertanya dan ingin sekali bertanya...

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bisa berada di rumah seharian penuh kemarin. Tapi..."

Ucapan ayahnya membuat Kuroko tersentak. Ayahnya akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang ingin ia dengar. Ya, Kuroko ingin sekali menanyakan alasan ketiadaan ayahnya di sisi kakak kembarnya selama seharian kemarin. Mungkin, Akashi memang menghabiskan waktu bersama dirinya selama seharian penuh kemarin. Tapi, tanpa Akashi sadari, Kuroko benar-benar berharap akan bisa menemui ayahnya sebelum akhirnya mereka beranjak tidur. Setidaknya Kuroko ingin...bisa memastikan bahwa ayahnya benar-benar telah berubah dan tidak lagi bersikap dingin terhadap kakaknya. Setidaknya, Kuroko ingin memastikan bahwa air mata yang ditunjukkan ayahnya di rumah sakit waktu itu bukan kebohongan belaka.

"...Sesuatu terjadi di perusahaan kemarin. Mau tidak mau aku harus turun tangan langsung."

Lagi. Masalah pekerjaan lagi. Apa ayahnya benar-benar tidak bisa berubah? Apa pekerjaan lebih penting dibandingkan anaknya sendiri? Kuroko tahu, kakak kembarnya sudah dewasa. Seharusnya ini memang tidak jadi masalah. Tapi, kemudian ia membandingkan keluarga Kuroko dengan keluarganya kandungnya sendiri. Ibu dan nenek angkatnya masih bisa memberikan kejutan atau minimal mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun setiap kali ia berulangtahun. Yang jarang bisa memberikan kejutan adalah ayah angkatnya karena memang ayah angkatnya tidak bisa mendapatkan cuti sebelum Natal. Tapi, kalau saja Kuroko tidak berada di Kyoto sekarang, ayah angkatnya akan selalu mengajaknya dan juga ibu angkatnya untuk makan malam bersama merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan ayah kandungnya sendiri? Ia meninggalkan puteranya seharian, hanya demi pekerjaan! Dan Kuroko yakin, hal seperti ini tidak hanya terjadi kemarin, melainkan sudah terjadi sekian lama. Apa ayahnya tidak sedikitpun memikirkan perasaan puteranya sendiri? Kalau enam belas tahun yang lalu ia lebih memilih kakak kembarnya, seharusnya ia mempertanggungjawabkan pilihannya, 'kan?

"Seseorang berhasil menyabotase laporan keuangan perusahaan. Jika dibiarkan, kehancuran akan mengintai perusahaanku."

Ah, sudah cukup. Kalau hanya karena masalah pekerjaan lagi, Kuroko tidak ingin mendengarnya lebih jauh. Mendengarkan alasan ayahnya lebih jauh hanya akan membuatnya semakin membenci ayahnya.

"...Perusahaan itu adalah masa depan Seijuurou. Investasi yang memang kupersiapkan untuknya. Dan masalah yang kutangani kemarin tidak main-main, Tetsuya. Sialnya, masalah itu terjadi kemarin dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kalau aku tidak bertindak kemarin, bukan tidak mungkin masa depan Seijuurou sendiri akan hancur."

Nafas Kuroko terasa tercekat mendengar kalimat ayahnya barusan. Kuroko kemudian menatap manik _crimson_ yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Memandangi sorot mata ayahnya, Kuroko sangat yakin bahwa ayahnya serius. Ia tidak sedang beralasan. Tidak ada keraguan dalam sorot matanya akan ucapannya sendiri.

"...Hampir seharian penuh aku berada di perusahaan sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menggunakan ponselku hanya untuk mengirimkan pesan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padamu dan juga Seijuurou. Kemarin memang menjadi hari yang berat bagiku. Yang ada di pikiranku hanya Seijuurou, Seijuurou dan Seijuurou. Aku ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan masalah itu dan berencana mengajaknya makan malam berdua. Mungkin, kau tidak tahu Tetsuya. Tapi hubunganku dengan Seijuurou beberapa hari terakhir memang tidak baik. Aku ingin bisa memperbaiki hubungan itu kemarin. Hanya saja..."

Kuroko kembali melihat ayahnya menunduk dan mengusap sudut matanya lagi. Ayahnya menangis lagi. Kuroko berada dalam posisi yang dilematis saat itu. Ia tahu betapa arogannya ayah kandungnya. Ia tahu betapa kejam perlakuan yang ia terima enam belas tahun yang lalu. Ia tahu bagaimana perlakuan ayah kandungnya terhadap kakak kembarnya selama ini. Tapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri. Hati Kuroko juga terasa pedih melihat ayahnya menitikkan air mata. Dan yang ada di hadapannya bukan air mata kebohongan. Kuroko akhirnya menyadari satu hal. Ayahnya memang benar-benar memikirkan kakak kembarnya. Meskipun mungkin caranya selama ini tidak bisa dibenarkan. Tapi, setidaknya, Kuroko ingin memberikan kesempatan sekali lagi bagi dirinya. Kesempatan untuk mempercayai ayahnya sekali lagi.

Tanpa Kuroko sadari, ia sudah beranjak dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Langkahnya membawanya menuju...

Pemimpin keluarga Akashi itu kemudian dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa diduganya. Pria paruh baya ini kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi. Saat ia mendongakkan wajahnya, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah, surai biru langit yang tampak bersandar di bahunya. Tidak hanya itu, ia merasakan kedua lengan memeluknya dengan hangat.

Membenamkan diri di bahu ayahnya, Kuroko sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bisa memeluk ayah kandungnya untuk pertama kalinya setelah enam belas tahun. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa merasakan bagaimana memeluk ayahnya sendiri. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu di rumah sakit, ayahnya lah yang memeluknya. Sekarang, Kuroko melakukan hal yang sama pada ayahnya.

Menyesap aroma vanila dari surai biru langitnya, membuat Akashi-san teringat akan mendiang istrinya. Putera bungsunya itu memang bagaikan duplikat istrinya. Tidak hanya fisik dan aroma tubuhnya, namun kehangatan yang dimilikinya juga. Dahulu kala, mendiang istrinya juga selalu melakukan hal yang sama terhadapnya, memeluknya untuk menenangkan dirinya di saat jenuh dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang dihadapi. Meskipun saat itu, ia masih terlalu arogan untuk mengakui kehangatan yang diberikan mendiang istrinya.

Ah, bolehkah saat itu Akashi-san berharap mendiang istrinya akan tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu dari surga?

"Tetsuya..."

"...Aku mengerti perasaan ayah. Aku tahu ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Seijuurou-kun. Ini...memang sulit untuk dipahami. Tapi, aku paham perasaan ayah." lirih Kuroko masih dalam posisi memeluk ayahnya. Ia ingin bisa menyelami perasaan ayahnya. Dalam hatinya, ia masih memberikan kepercayaan yang begitu besar untuk ayahnya. Lupakan apa yang terjadi enam belas tahun lalu. Enam belas tahun adalah waktu yang sudah cukup lama bagi ayahnya untuk menyadari kesalahan yang pernah dilakukannya.

Ayahnya pun membalas pelukan itu. Kedua lengannya pun kini merangkul punggung putera bungsunya itu.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Andaikan saja...andaikan saja Seijuurou juga bisa memahaminya. Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku terhadap Seijuurou selama ini. Ah, tidak. Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku terhadap kalian berdua."

Perlahan, Kuroko melepas pelukannya, sehingga membuat ayahnya melepaskan rangkulannya juga. "Seijuurou-kun pasti akan bisa memahaminya, ayah. Asalkan ayah bersungguh-sungguh berubah." Ditatapnya pria paruh baya di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Melihat sorot mata _crimson_ yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, Kuroko yakin ayahnya akan bisa benar-benar berubah.

Akashi-san tidak pernah sebahagia ini. Tetsuya memang malaikat yang ditinggalkan mendiang istrinya untuknya. Sesaat, ia teringat ucapan mendiang istrinya dulu,

_"Jika nanti putera kembarku lahir, aku yakin salah satu di antara mereka pasti ada yang mewarisi sifatmu. Saat itu aku berharap semoga yang satunya mewarisi sifatku sehingga mereka berdua dapat saling melengkapi satu sama lain..."_

Dengan lembut, ayahnya mendaratkan kecupan di puncak surai biru langitnya. Sesuatu yang ingin sekali dilakukannya sejak lama. Kuroko pun tidak menolak. Ia membiarkan ayahnya mengecup sembari menyesap aroma vanila dari helai rambutnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Tetsuya." bisiknya lirih sambil tetap menghirup aroma helai rambut puteranya. Keluarga Kuroko mendidik putera yang ditinggalkannya dengan sangat baik. Saat itu juga, dalam hatinya, ia meyakini satu hal. Ia meyakini ucapan mendiang istrinya dahulu memang benar. Bahwa Tetsuya yang akan melengkapi keluarga kecil mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tanpa sengaja. Saat itu juga, Tanaka-san menyadari bahwa tamu tuan mudanya memang bukan orang biasa.

.

.

.

Tokyo, kediaman keluarga Kuroko.

"Kasumi, jangan memforsir dirimu. Istirahatlah. Kau 'kan sedang hamil."

Kasumi, nama gadis ibu angkat Kuroko, saat itu sedang menyibukkan diri dalam pekerjaan rumah tangganya. Ia masih tidak menghiraukan panggilan ibu mertuanya yang menyuruhnya berhenti sejak tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ibu. Kalau aku tidak begini nanti teringat Tecchan terus. Rasanya sepi juga ditinggal Tecchan, padahal dia baru pergi sehari." jawabnya sambil mengangkat ember berisi cucian. Ibu mertuanya alias nenek angkat Kuroko hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat menantunya ini. Jelas saja ia merasa khawatir. Pasalnya, menantunya baru bisa hamil setelah menunggu selama enam belas tahun. Usianya juga sudah tidak lagi semuda dulu. Kehamilan di usia ini sebenarnya cukup beresiko.

"...Ibu, entah kenapa aku merasa sedih ketika mendengar Tecchan akan pergi ke Kyoto. Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti akan benar-benar ditinggal pergi oleh Tecchan..." wanita ini terdiam sejenak lalu untuk sesaat pandangannya terasa kosong. Kyoto, tempat di mana untuk pertama kalinya ia menemukan bayi kecil yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi putera kesayangannya. Demi mendapatkan anak, keluarga kecil ini sampai rela jauh-jauh pergi ke Kyoto.

Masih terbayang jelas dalam ingatan Kasumi, enam belas tahun lalu, kepala panti asuhan yang tak lain merupakan sahabatnya, meneleponnya tengah malam untuk memberitahukan tentang bayi yang dibuang di depan panti asuhannya. Saat itu juga Kasumi meminta sahabatnya untuk menjaga bayi itu hingga ia datang keesokan harinya. Dan keesokan harinya, saat keluarga kecil Kuroko tiba di panti asuhan itu, Kasumi sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan bayi kecil itu. Bayi kecil dengan surai biru langit dan kulit yang putih pucat seputih salju.

_"Namanya Tetsuya. Hanya kalung ini yang ada bersamanya saat bayi ini kutemukan."_

_ "Apakah kau ingin mengganti namanya?"_

_ "Tidak perlu. Biarlah ia tetap bernama Tetsuya. Mulai hari ini namamu Kuroko Tetsuya..."_

Ia tidak bisa melupakan saat pertama kali ia mengecup kening bayi itu untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu ia merasa menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya. Ia sangat bahagia karena hari itu telah diberikan kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang ibu. Meskipun anak itu tidak lahir dari rahimnya sendiri, ia sudah bertekad untuk mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayangnya pada bayi kecil itu.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kasumi. Tecchan 'kan hanya mengikuti _training camp_ di Kyoto. Sebentar lagi dia pasti pulang."

"Iya bu. Makanya setelah semua ini beres aku akan masak makanan kesukaan Tecchan. Aku akan mengambil tumpukan baju yang ada di kamar mandi dulu."

"Biar aku saja. Kamu istirahat saja dulu, katanya ingin masak untuk Tecchan..."

"Tidak apa-apa bu, mengambil baju di kamar mandi 'kan hanya sebentar." Kasumi segera beranjak ke kamar mandi setelah meletakkan keranjang berisi cucian. Entah kenapa pada saat itu ibu mertuanya merasakan firasat buruk.

BRUUUK...!

Dan benar saja, seharusnya pada saat itu ia mencegah menantunya pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Ya Tuhan! Kasumi...!"

Kasumi telah terkapar di kamar mandi. Ia tampak tidak sadarkan diri setelah terjatuh. Dan yang lebih mengerikan, darah segar tampak mengalir melalui kedua kakinya.

.

.

.

BLUSSH!

Bola basket itu mengoyak jala ring dengan mulusnya. Ogiwara Shigehiro lah yang melempar bola itu. Hari itu, tim basket Rakuzan melakukan latihan di _gym_ sebelum libur Natal tiba. Semua anggota tim Rakuzan tampak hadir mengikuti latihan khusus dari Eiji Shirogane itu. Hanya saja pada saat itu, _coach_ mereka tidak ikut hadir lantaran harus menghadiri pertemuan penting. Tapi, toh Shirogane menganggap hal itu bukan masalah, selama kapten tim andalannya memimpin latihan tersebut. Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi, bukannya ikut dalam latihan, Akashi malah lebih banyak duduk di _bench_. Tak ayal tindakan Akashi itu membuat Ogiwara keheranan. Pasalnya, Akashi sama sekali belum turun ke lapangan untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya. Setelah mengoper bola pada Hayama untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi Hayama melatih lemparan, Ogiwara segera beringsut ke _bench _untuk menghampiri Akashi. Pemuda dengan surai raven itu saat ini berdiri tepat di hadapan Akashi.

"Hei, Akashi. Kau tidak ikut latihan?"

Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh ke arah Ogiwara. Ia masih diam di tempatnya duduk sambil menatap lurus ke arah arena dan memperhatikan latihan yang dilakoni anggota timnya.

"Nanti...aku akan turun ke lapangan. Sekarang aku masih...merasa lelah."

Lelah? Alasan itu terdengar sedikit kurang masuk akal di telinga Ogiwara. Pemilik manik heterokromatik itu bahkan belum melakukan pemanasan. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengaku kelelahan? Diamatinya pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Akashi nampak pucat. Nafasnya terdengar sedikit tidak beraturan dan keringat tampak membanjiri tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, pikir Ogiwara saat itu juga.

Akashi sendiri sudah sampai pada batasnya. Ia sendiri juga sudah menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya, tepatnya sejak semalam. Dan semakin menjadi-jadi sejak pagi ini. Cih, kenapa harus sekarang. Waktunya sama sekali tidak tepat kalau ia harus ambruk sekarang. Setidaknya, ia tidak mau menampakkan sisi lemahnya di hadapan Ogiwara, apalagi di hadapan adik kembarnya. Mungkin sebagian alasannya adalah karena ia tetap menjunjung harga dirinya sebagai seorang yang tak pernah kalah, tapi di sisi lain, ia juga tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir terhadapnya.

_Tidakkah kau merasa lelah? Tidakkah kau merasa jenuh?_

Pertanyaan Kuroko semalam terlintas dalam benaknya di saat pikirannya semakin kacau akibat rasa pusing yang mendera. Bahkan fokus pandangannya pun terasa berkurang sekarang.

Ya, aku merasa lelah sekarang, Tetsuya.

_Ada batasan di mana kita merasa bisa melakukan segalanya, namun ada juga titik di mana kita merasa lelah dan jenuh. Jangan memaksakan diri. Tidak semuanya akan berakhir baik kalau kau memaksakan diri._

Sayangnya aku terlalu memaksakan diriku, Tetsuya. Kau benar. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan kalimat itu dari dulu.

Perlahan dan dengan sekuat tenaganya, Akashi mencoba bangkit dari _bench_. Tapi, sekuat apapun usaha Akashi untuk mencoba bangkit, tetap tidak bisa menipu Ogiwara yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hei, Akashi. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Kau mau ke mana?"

Akashi tidak menggubris pertanyaan Ogiwara. Ia perlahan menjauhi _bench_ dengan langkah yang terlihat sempoyongan.

"Hoi, Akashi!"

"...Aku mau ke _locker room_. Aku tidak...ikut latihan...hari ini."

Mendengar suara nafas yang tidak beraturan itu lagi sudah cukup meyakinkan Ogiwara kalau pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar tidak dalam kondisi baik. Akashi sendiri, karena sudah merasa sampai pada batasnya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membunuh harga dirinya dan tidak memaksakan dirinya lagi. Yah, setidaknya kalaupun ia harus ambruk, lebih baik ia ambruk di dalam _locker room_ supaya tidak menjadi tontonan yang memalukan.

"Kau yakin tidak butuh bantuan? Jalan saja sempoyongan begitu."

"Huh...jangan perlakukan aku...seperti anak kecil, Shigehiro."

Ogiwara hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat tingkah kaptennya itu. Huh, sedang sakit begitu masih saja mengurusi harga diri, batinnya.

Tapi, sekuat apapun usahanya untuk menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya, atau tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir terhadap dirinya, atau tidak ingin berakhir sebagai tontonan yang memalukan, ia benar-benar sudah sampai pada batasnya.

Hal yang Ogiwara lihat selanjutnya seolah terjadi dalam adegan lambat...

BRUKK!

...bahwa Akashi benar-benar ambruk di hadapannya.

"Akashi...!"

Saat itu juga, teriakan Ogiwara mengejutkan seluruh isi lapangan. Membuat semua mata tertuju pada sesosok tubuh yang tengah terkapar sekarang.

"Akashi!"

"Kapten!"

"Sei-chan!?"

Semua orang menghentikan aktivitasnya saat itu juga dan segera menghambur menuju pinggir lapangan untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa yang baru saja terjadi sungguh-sungguh mengejutkan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin, kapten yang mereka kenal sekarang tengah terkapar tidak berdaya seperti ini?

"Shige-chan, apa yang terjadi dengan Sei-chan!?" tanya Mibuchi dengan nada yang jelas-jelas terdengar seperti seorang Ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Ogiwara yang saat itu ada di sebelahnya belum bisa menjawab apapun. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada sosok Akashi yang tengah terkapar. Kecemasan tampak nyata di wajahnya sekarang.

"Akashi..."Ogiwara mencoba mengguncangkan bahu Akashi dengan secara perlahan, berharap usaha ini akan membangunkan si surai merah itu. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Akashi tidak kunjung sadarkan diri. Satu-satunya yang Ogiwara dapatkan hanyalah rasa panas yang menjalar ke kulitnya melalui lapisan kain yang melekat di tubuh Akashi.

"Astaga! Tampaknya ia demam. Demamnya tinggi sekali." Kini tangannya beralih dan meraba kening kaptennya. Lagi-lagi rasa panas itu menjalar ke kulitnya.

"Ya ampun! Bagaimana mungkin Sei-chan bisa kena demam?"

"Ngg...Reo-nee, kupikir Akashi juga manusia sama seperti kita, wajar 'kan kalau dia bisa sakit?" timpal Hayama yang tentu saja langsung disambut dengan pukulan telak di kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kita membawa Akashi-kun ke UKS, Ogiwara-kun." seru Mayuzumi yang berada di belakang Ogiwara saat itu. Namun, Ogiwara langsung menggeleng.

"Lebih baik kita membawanya pulang saja. Akashi punya dokter keluarga di rumahnya. Aku akan memanggil taksi sekarang. Ehm, Nebuya-senpai, bisakah aku minta bantuanmu untuk menggendong Akashi?"

.

.

.

DEG!

Perasaan buruk ini datang lagi. Entah apa lagi yang terjadi sekarang, namun saat itu ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman tengah bercokol di hatinya. Perasaan itu sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Satu hal yang pasti, Kuroko benar-benar benci perasaan ini. Hatinya tidak karuan. Anehnya, ini bukan pertama kali dan setiap Kuroko merasakan sensasi ini, hal yang buruk nyata-nyata pasti terjadi. Terakhir kali ia merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman ini, kakak kembarnya kolaps setelah pertandingan final. Sekarang, apa lagi yang terjadi? Buru-buru Kuroko menepis pikiran buruk itu, sekalipun hatinya benar-benar tidak merasa nyaman saat ini.

Saat itu, Kuroko masih berada di meja makan dan masih melanjutkan sarapan paginya bersama sang ayah. Menyadari gelagat aneh ditunjukkan oleh putera bungsunya, tentulah hal ini memancing pertanyaan.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya? Kau terlihat aneh. Apa kau sakit?"

Kuroko buru-buru menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin membuat ayahnya khawatir. "Tidak, ayah. Hanya saja-" Perkataan Kuroko terputus oleh getar ponsel di saku celananya. Ia sengaja mematikan suaranya dan hanya menyalakan getarnya saja. Kuroko mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. Panggilan dari ayah angkatnya terpampang jelas di layar ponselnya.

"Ayah, maaf tapi bisakah aku mengangkat telepon?" tanya Kuroko yang disambut dengan anggukan sang ayah. Kuroko pun langsung menjawab panggilan yang masuk. "Halo, a-ayah."

_"Tetsu! Apa kau masih ada di Kyoto sekarang? Cepatlah pulang! Ibumu jatuh dan mengalami perdarahan!"_

Firasat buruk itu jadi kenyataan. Sesuatu yang buruk memang terjadi dan kali ini menimpa ibu angkatnya. Ia seolah tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Apa kata ayah angkatnya tadi? Jatuh dan...mengalami perdarahan? Yang benar saja, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan bakal calon adik tirinya?

"Y-ya ayah. Aku akan pulang ke Tokyo sekarang."

Kuroko pun menutup ponselnya. Sekarang, ia benar-benar tidak bisa bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di hadapan ayah kandungnya. Akashi-san bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa kacaunya puteranya sekarang.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Ayah...aku ingin minta izin untuk kembali ke Tokyo sekarang. Ibu...angkatku mengalami kecelakaan dan saat ini membutuhkan kehadiranku di sana..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Lebih baik kau kembali ke Tokyo sekarang. Mereka sedang membutuhkanmu saat ini. Apa kau sudah mengemasi barang-barangmu? Aku akan mengantarmu ke stasiun."

Kuroko benar-benar bersyukur, ayah kandungnya mau memahami situasinya sekarang. "Terima kasih ayah. Aku sudah mengemasi barang-barangku sejak semalam karena memang berencana kembali sore ini setelah Seijuurou-kun pulang. Tapi, tampaknya aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai Seijuurou-kun datang."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Soal Seijuurou, kau tak perlu khawatir. Kau bebas mengunjungi rumah ini kapanpun kau mau. Aku akan dengan senang hati menyambut kedatanganmu di sini."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Andai saja ayahnya tahu, saat ini ia benar-benar telah memantapkan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang Akashi seutuhnya. Ia telah memantapkan hati untuk kembali ke keluarga kandungnya dan mengisi hari-harinya bersama dengan ayah dan kakak kembarnya yang telah lama ia lewatkan.

Kuroko hendak kembali ke kamarnya ketika Tanaka-san datang menghampirinya. "Ini barang-barang anda, tuan muda. Saya tahu anda sedang terburu-buru sekarang. Maaf, saya tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan barusan." Tanaka-san kemudian menyerahkan tas Kuroko.

"Terima kasih, Tanaka-san. Sampai bertemu di lain kesempatan. Terima kasih atas segalanya."

"Sama-sama tuan muda."

"Terima kasih, Tanaka. Bagaimana, Tetsuya? Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Akashi-san sambil mengambil kunci mobil. Kuroko mengangguk. Sepertinya tidak ada masalah jika ia tidak menunggu kakak kembarnya pulang terlebih dulu. Yah, sampai sini Kuroko berpikir tidak ada masalah.

Namun, mendadak ia teringat soal vas bunga yang pecah, beserta pengakuan Tanaka-san yang mengatakan bahwa kakak kembarnya tidak sengaja memecahkannya. Sensasi itu kembali datang. Perasaan tidak nyaman yang Kuroko benci. Seolah-olah hal buruk yang terjadi belum berakhir sekarang.

Benar saja. Hal buruk itu menjadi kenyataan ketika Kuroko membuka pintu hendak keluar, dan yang terlihat olehnya adalah Ogiwara yang baru saja hendak membuka pintu itu dari luar.

"Ogiwara-kun?"

"Kuroko?"

Namun, bukan Ogiwara saja yang membuatnya terkejut. Pandangan Kuroko tertuju pada Nebuya yang ada di samping Ogiwara yang tengah menggendong Akashi yang tampak tidak sadarkan diri. Tidak hanya Kuroko saja yang terkejut. Nebuya yang melihat Kuroko ada di rumah Akashi juga terkejut, tentu saja.

"Seijuurou-kun! Apa yang terjadi padanya, Ogiwara-kun?"

Menyadari adanya teriakan dari luar membuat Akashi-san segera beringsut ke teras. "Ada apa, Tetsuya? Kenapa kau- Shigehiro! Apa yang terjadi dengan Seijuurou?"

"Akashi pingsan akibat demam tinggi saat sedang latihan, Akashi-san. Oleh karena itu kami mengantarkannya pulang." Tidak hanya Ogiwara. Tampak Mibuchi dan Hayama berada di belakangnya. Mereka berdua pun juga sama terkejutnya dengan Nebuya begitu menyadari kehadiran Kuroko di sana.

"Shige-chan, kenapa Tetsu-chan ada di sini?"

"Ehm, itu nanti saja. Sebaiknya sekarang kita bawa Akashi masuk ke dalam dulu."

"Tanaka! Cepat siapkan kamar Seijuurou sekarang!"

"Baik, tuan besar."

Untuk sesaat, Kuroko tidak bisa menghiraukan suara-suara yang ada di sekitarnya. Pikirannya jelas terasa kacau sekarang. Di saat ia harus kembali ke Tokyo karena Ibu angkatnya membutuhkannya, kakak kembarnya malah terkapar tak berdaya seperti ini. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada Akashi yang berada dalam gendongan Nebuya. Belum pernah Kuroko melihat wajah Akashi sepucat itu seumur hidupnya. Sakit, hatinya terasa sakit sekarang. Setelah sebagian dari dirinya mulai mengakui Akashi sebagai kakak kembarnya, tentu saja ia tidak bisa membiarkan Akashi begitu saja. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia perbuat sekarang? Ia tidak bisa berada di Tokyo dan Kyoto dalam waktu yang bersamaan 'kan?

Dengan perlahan, Nebuya merebahkan Akashi di atas tempat -san berusaha menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga Akashi. Para _maid_ menyiapkan kompres dingin untuk membantu menurunkan suhu tubuh Akashi. Akashi-san dan Ogiwara hanya bisa menunggu dengan cemas di tepi tempat tidur. Sementara Kuroko, masih mematung di luar kamar kakak kembarnya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Tidak juga menghiraukan sapaan ataupun pertanyaan yang datang dari Mibuchi yang hendak pulang bersama Hayama dan Nebuya. Tidak juga menyibukkan diri bersama yang lain di dalam kamar itu. Ia tahu, ibu angkatnya di Tokyo mungkin sedang kesakitan sambil memanggil namanya. Tapi, ia seakan tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat itu.

Ia harus masuk sekarang. Ia harus masuk ke kamar itu untuk memastikan kondisi kakak kembarnya. Betapa bodohnya. Kalau saja ia mengetahui bahwa kakak kembarnya itu tidak sehat dari awal, tentunya ia takkan mengajaknya pergi selama hampir seharian kemarin. Kuroko kini mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri. Karena itu artinya sama saja dengan ia yang menyebabkan kakak kembarnya menjadi seperti ini.

Kuroko pun memasuki kamar Akashi, di mana Ogiwara dan Akashi-san tengah menunggui dengan cemas di tepi tempat tidur. Akashi-san menggengam tangan Akashi erat. Seakan memiliki perasaan bersalah terhadap putera sulungnya itu. Kuroko perlahan mendekat menuju ke tepi tempat tidur. Hatinya semakin miris setelah melihat kondisi kakak kembarnya sekarang. Kuroko bisa mendengar suara nafasnya yang tak beraturan, melihat wajah Akashi yang pucat dan keringat dingin yang tampak membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Seijuurou-kun..."

Akashi-san terkejut saat mendapati Kuroko sudah berada di tepi tempat tidur yang berseberangan dengan dirinya. "Tetsuya, maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke stasiun. Shigehiro, bisakah kau gantikan aku untuk mengantar Tetsuya ke stasiun?"

Namun, bukannya menjawab, Ogiwara malah tampak keheranan. "Eh? Kau akan kembali ke Tokyo sekarang, Kuroko? Kenapa harus sekarang?"

Kenapa harus sekarang? Kuroko bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan Ogiwara. Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Antarkan Tetsuya, Shigehiro. Ada hal penting yang harus Tetsuya lakukan di sana."

Ogiwara tidak bertanya apapun lagi. Melihat Kuroko saat ini, ia tahu dengan jelas, bahwa ada hal penting yang sedang disembunyikannya sekarang. "Baiklah, Kuroko. Aku akan mengantarmu seka-"

"...ya..."

Perkataan Ogiwara terputus oleh sebuah suara yang mengejutkan. Kuroko yang ada di tepi tempat tidur pun bisa mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Termasuk Akashi-san yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan puteranya. Di tengah bunyi nafasnya yang tak beraturan, masih dalam kondisi yang tidak sepenuhnya sadar, Akashi mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Tet...su...ya..."

Akashi mengucapkan namanya. Akashi memanggilnya. Akashi membutuhkannya.

"Kuroko...Apa kau benar-benar akan kembali ke Tokyo di saat Akashi membutuhkanmu?"

Kuroko semakin bingung sekarang. Ibu angkatnya di Tokyo mengharapkan keberadaannya di sisinya. Sementara itu, kakak kembarnya juga membutuhkan dirinya di saat yang bersamaan.

Siapa yang harus ia prioritaskan sekarang? Ibu angkatnya atau kakak kembarnya?

_**To be Continued**_

**Preview for next chapter :**

"_Tecchan...Jangan tinggalkan Ibu ya?"_

"_Ogiwara-kun...Aku minta tolong...Tolong jaga Seijuurou-kun."_

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview^^


End file.
